


论客机坠毁的最佳方式

by odlanoR_onaitsirC



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 98,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC
Summary: CP：凯恩/雷吉隆；凯恩/阿里斜线前后有意义。无道德搞笑向拉郎黄文。故事时间点在2021/2022赛季。没有女友也没有孩子的平行世界，与现实并不完全相同。
Relationships: Dele Alli/Harry Kane, Harry Kane/Sergio Reguilón
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

将庆祝的海报装裱起来挂在自己的卧室的时候，雷吉隆并没觉得有什么不对。当然，他也发现了，海报上除了他自己以外，还有哈里凯恩——或者倒不如说，海报上他自己只有一个背影，海报的三分之二画面，都是正大笑着抱起他的哈里凯恩的正面高清大头，但他觉得这没什么。  
首先，这张海报本来就是他助攻而凯恩进球之后的庆祝画面，有凯恩不要太正常，平时不是他助攻他也没事和凯恩抱一下庆祝的，要是他助攻凯恩不来抱他，他回头就要去推特上点赞#justiceforReguilon#的tag了——扯远了。总之，他自然也考虑过要选一个他单人进球的庆祝图的，但他的进球实在有点少，也不够精彩，唯有这个助攻，简直是天外飞仙，充满了想象力，完全是他送出去的保姆球，很值得纪念；其次，他也不讨厌凯恩，甚至可以说关系很好，送保姆球就送保姆球，后卫不就是干这个的么？能刷助攻不错了，送了妙传对方吐饼不是更惨？凯恩这个人选够可以了，又不是说他助攻了卢卡齐达内，还不至于令他心态失衡。有鉴于此二条，在卧室里挂上这张庆祝照片怎么看都没有问题——一开始他真的是这么想的。  
第一次觉得不对是在挂上的第二天。  
坐在床上习惯性地看了一些喜欢的AV继而轻车熟路地自慰了一番并达到了生命的大和谐尔后心满意足地丢开平板靠在枕头上之后，雷吉隆并没有像原来那样叹着气去抽湿巾纸然后去扯被子准备睡觉，而是猛地弹了起来——废话，是个人撸完之后和从来没往性的方向想过的队友来个对视都会弹起来的好吧？  
海报上，哈里凯恩正直勾勾地盯着他，脸上还带着（因为被喂了个保姆球而）满足的笑容，双手张开做出一副拥抱的姿势——当然，这不仅仅是个姿势。实际上，他正抱着虽然只有个背影却毫无疑问正同样（由于收获了一个助攻而）快乐地投入拥抱的雷吉隆。  
……  
……  
雷吉隆扯过湿巾纸，粗鲁地擦了擦刚刚才给过他快乐的本应该被温柔呵护的部位，又飞快地穿上了裤子，决定今天去另一个房间睡。  
  
**  
理论上来说，这一次之后他就该机灵点把海报给换掉，不过，换了个房间之后他睡得挺好的，忘了要爬起来去摘掉画框；第二天要早起去训练，也没来得及想这回事。再往后，他毕竟也是个大俱乐部的常规首发，各种事情一大堆，自然不能满脑子思考怎么自慰，自然，这件事就这么被他抛在脑后了——直到下一次自慰。  
这次也是老套路。  
坐在床上，掏出平板，点开自己喜欢的分区和视频，看了几分钟酝酿好感情开始准备快进的时候，他突然抬起头看了一眼——哈里凯恩依然在墙上，笑嘻嘻而直勾勾地盯着他。  
……  
我要萎了。  
他想。  
但AV的吸引力显然要大过凯恩的致萎力，眼看好容易感情已经酝酿到了一半，雷吉隆实在很不想站起身来换个地方，总之凯恩的海报在哪他是知道的，接下来不往那边看不就可以了吗？  
他觉得自己的计划完美无缺——他的计划理应完美无缺，只除了终于高潮而不由自主地快乐地移开了原本汇聚在平板上的视线并再次一不小心和海报上的哈里凯恩来了个对视并不知该说意外还是不意外地并没有立刻萎掉这一点。  
之前没注意，凯恩的眼睛还挺蓝的啊。  
一些这样那样恍惚的瞬间，他突然这么想到。  
  
**  
这本该是上天给他的第二次机会。可惜的是他依然没有抓住。  
因为第一，他这一天没有再更多地想到凯恩；第二，他第二天去训练见到凯恩的时候也没觉得有哪里不对。所以，比第一次更糟糕的，他不是忘记了琢磨自慰这码事，而是直接判断凯恩的海报挂着也没什么大不了的，大不了撸完看一眼，又不是对着撸，有什么关系？  
他想得很美好，但是，然而——  
又是一场比赛，又是一个凯恩的进球，虽然不是他的助攻，但雷吉隆还是理所当然地扑上去来了个上树的动作——到这里还是正常的，直到他不知为何突然想到，“诶，这个动作和海报上一样耶……”  
配合着这个想法，他非常应景地硬了。  
当然，硬不算什么。足球是多么充满荷尔蒙的运动，谁在场上没硬过？谁在更衣室里没见过一两个硬着的队友？这不是问题，不该成为问题，凯恩比他还大好几岁呢，在这方面理应见多识广，不至于像个小女生一样，看到有人在自己面前裤裆凸起就大惊失色报告性骚扰……正常情况下是这样没错。  
他如果一直硬着跳上凯恩抱住他，凯恩估计也能做到面不改色，但抱住凯恩之后再硬，性质就不一样了。  
雷吉隆真的很想装作没这回事，很想说服自己也许凯恩浑身都是肌肉所以感知神经不发达没有发现，但凯恩随着他变硬而应声变得僵硬的身体让他没法自欺欺人，只好干笑一声，最后尴尬地拍了拍凯恩的头，跳了下来，将位置让给其他前来庆祝的队友，自己默默地走回自己该站的地方。  
这是偶然，这一定是偶然。他想。又忍不住回头再看一眼凯恩。  
高个子的英格兰人被淹没在人群里，只能看到金色的头顶。  
今天的阳光比那天要大，所以凯恩的头发也比海报金呢……  
……  
……  
雷吉隆尴尬地调整了一下自己的裤子，努力深呼吸重新投入到比赛的节奏中的同时，又惶恐地意识到，自己是真的麻烦大了。  
  
**  
你有没有听过一个笑话？  
有这么一个人，为了戒撸，所以每次兴致上来之后就会幻想一个他讨厌的人的裸体，起初这很有效果，但后来，悲痛的事情发生了：他只有幻想着这个他讨厌的人的裸体才能硬了。  
当然，雷吉隆不讨厌凯恩，他也从没——暂时还没来得及——幻想过凯恩的裸体，这个故事里的两个人完全没法代入他和凯恩，说这个故事只是想表明：男人如果总是在硬的时候看到或想到某个固定的东西的话，是很容易形成条件反射的。  
简而言之。  
现在看到哈里凯恩也能让他硬了。  
……  
硬是没有办法掩饰的，队内也没有人掩饰这个，掩饰反而会显得奇怪，雷吉隆也不准备掩饰——被发现在掩饰勃起反而容易被取笑乃至刨根究底——他不会掩饰，只会非常小心不要被发现他硬的理由。  
这比他想象中要简单一点。  
比如训练，走进赛道之前就想想凯恩，接下来就硬得理所当然，不至于在一对一的时候来一个突然勃起，就算凯恩不被吓到，其他人注意到他他也能原地死亡；更衣室大部分情况下也没什么，他已经习惯了把包放在腿上，就算凯恩突然来找他说话，也发现不了什么。英格兰人和人说话一贯只盯着别人的眉心，从不对视，绝对发现不了他瞳孔变大；比赛就更简单一点，除了意识到的那一次，大部分时候他还是很专业很专注的，英超也不愧世界第一联赛，最弱的对手也没弱到能让他在场上性幻想的地步，欧冠就更不必说——总之，通过种种策略，他基本上做到了完美隐藏自己的小秘密。但有利就有弊，小秘密能被完美隐藏是一回事，可另一方面，小秘密永远是小秘密，没有半点消失的迹象，反而愈演愈烈。  
如果一开始是看到凯恩的行为和海报有相似之处会让他产生在卧室自慰的联想而硬；接下来就是看到凯恩的动作表情乃至某些侧面与海报有重叠就会硬；再接下来，就是看到凯恩做与海报风马牛不相及的动作表情行为也会硬；再接下来，就是看到凯恩就会忍不住硬……  
简而言之。  
更正一下。  
现在他只要看到哈里凯恩就会硬了。  
  
**   
在终于彻底丢开平板而只盯着海报做着各种各样的性幻想自慰了一次并甚至觉得比之前看平板更爽了之后，雷吉隆自暴自弃地放弃了抗争。  
好吧，他就是喜欢想象着队友自慰，就是看到队友就会硬，那又怎么了？他又没有性骚扰！再说了，有本事凯恩去找英足总投诉啊？自己可是热刺花了三千万从皇马买来的，凯恩敢投诉导致自己被禁赛，不用自己出马，列维就能先把他撕了。而且，自己长得好看又年轻，想着凯恩自慰又怎么了？凯恩应该与有荣焉才是！  
他对自己的能力长相身材年龄的自信绝无半分虚假，但自信是一回事，对外，尤其是对凯恩去展现这种自信就又是另一回事。  
大部分的时候，他还是小心翼翼地隐藏着自己硬的理由，甚至偶尔会在家撸一发再来训练，只有那种赛场上进球的时候，训练里进球的时候，赢得比赛庆祝的时候，又或者什么都没发生，就是普普通通的训练场上，他能和凯恩两个人站在一起的时候——他总是会故作不经意地过去抱住凯恩。有时他跳起来，勃起直直地顶住凯恩的胸口或者肚子；有时他站在地上，就能直接插在凯恩的双腿之间，甚至他的膝盖也能塞进去来把凯恩的双腿分得更开一点——好吧，好吧，这真的是性骚扰了，见鬼，他真的在性骚扰他的队友了。  
清醒的时候他总是为此感到很羞愧，但凯恩从来不反抗，又给了不清醒的他足够的行动的动力以及半清醒不清醒的他海量的性幻想素材……见鬼，他真的有羞愧！他清醒的时候真的非常羞愧，但不得不说，其中至少有30％的错在凯恩，不然为什么他不反抗呢？而且，为什么除了第一次的身体僵硬之外，英格兰人就甚至再也没有表达过吃惊呢？  
雷吉隆摸不准凯恩是真的不知情还是在假装不知情。非要说的话，他的行为也不是不能解释。年轻人嘛，精力旺盛，硬一下不是很正常？硬都硬了，上树的时候不是只有抵着？平时抱抱的时候不巧把那个放在两腿之间不是也很正常吗？不然还能放哪？用手压着吗，那不是更变态吗？至于把膝盖伸进去分开双腿这样鲜明的暗示动作……嗯……精虫上脑的人做什么都不奇怪不是吗？好歹他一次也没有试过操凯恩的大腿呢——性幻想里试过不算。  
……  
……  
好吧。  
他必须沮丧地承认，凯恩绝对知情，只是在放纵他。放纵的理由他也能猜到，不外乎是“年轻人变态一点算了，只要不太过火，没必要点明，免得队内关系尴尬。”之类的老大哥理由。  
但他都这样了还不过火吗？老大哥就能接受被小弟当性幻想性骚扰对象吗？换位思考一下，如果凯恩突然没事就抱抱他性骚扰他，那他难道就……  
嗯……  
雷吉隆认命地脱下裤子，不是特别开心然而精神抖擞地开启了一个新的性幻想题材。  
  
**  
从性幻想到性骚扰之间有天堑之隔。雷吉隆逐渐发现这一点。  
当然，假如你从凯恩的角度去看，他肯定要说自己已经被性骚扰好久了；但从雷吉隆的角度来说，他毕竟没有过任何实际行为。抱一下算什么，队里哪个人他没抱过？膝盖放在双腿之间也很正常，这种身体接触都受不了的话，还踢什么足球？  
这是一个很危险的句子。因为“这种身体接触”基本上可以被替换成任何身体接触。如果膝盖放在双腿之间没有问题的话，那用对方的身体摩擦一下那里也没有问题吧？抱住对方是可以的话，抱一抱然后再摸一摸又有什么关系呢？  
他的思想非常正常而容易地滑坡了，性幻想越来越五花八门，甚至他还在gettyimages上下载了几张凯恩的裸（上半身）照，但行为却很难这样轻松地推进。  
花了好几个月，他也就只做到了进更衣室淋浴间的时候故意多走走假装找位置然后路过凯恩洗澡的隔间并和他说一两句话再假装不经意地看一眼以及更多更频繁地在身前身后上树各种各样的机会里多抱一下凯恩而已。  
至于直勾勾地盯着洗澡的凯恩，又或是抱住凯恩之后除了膝盖再动动其他地方，他暂时还没有这个胆量。  
条件反射。  
他想。  
他会对凯恩有这样不正常的想法是因为条件反射，那么现在他对凯恩做这些事情的时间差不多也就是他养成条件反射的时间了，凯恩是不是也该形成什么条件反射？呃……比如，一旦他看到其他男人在他面前勃起或者一旦他被其他男人的勃起抵住的时候就想到雷吉隆？  
……  
……  
呵。呵。呵。呵。  
  
**  
“你想上哈里？”阿里问。  
“？？？？？？？？？”他瞠目结舌。  
“我说，”阿里清晰地说，“你是不是想上哈里凯恩？”  
“……什什什什什什么？”他惶恐地站起身来，疯狂摇头并趁机四处张望，“这是什么新的整人活动吗？”  
“嘿，别担心，其他人离咱们都很远，也不会有人过来，我说的话除了咱俩没人能听到。”阿里一把把他扯下来，按回原处坐好，“他们要回更衣室打Uno，不会在餐厅多待的。”  
“我也想……我也要回更衣室打Uno。”  
“打个屁。”阿里轻蔑地一笑，“你准备回去偷窥哈里吧？不过他打Uno的时候会穿衣服的。”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”  
“我都知道了。”阿里换了个亲切点的笑容，“他……我看到了，你每次抱着他的时候都是硬着的吧。”  
“那……那是因为我年轻，年轻人就是这么容易兴奋。”  
“嗯哼。”阿里张开双手，“那你现在来抱我试试看？”  
“不要。”雷吉隆露出一个嫌恶的表情来，“我对性骚扰队友没有兴趣。”  
“原来哈里不是你队友？我可不知道你对皇马这么忠心耿耿——不对，那我怎么又是你队友了？你什么时候把我卖去皇马了？”  
“我没……我不……我和皇马……”雷吉隆晕头转向地从俱乐部笑话里脱身，终于找到了重点，“不是，我什么时候性骚扰他了？你有证据吗？”  
“没有，不过我下次训练的时候会记得偷偷带上我的手机的——或者买通摄影师。你下次也要记得管好你的膝盖，不要在抱着人的时候往别人的双腿中间伸。”阿里冷笑几声，又道，“总之，哈里是个好人，他不会说你，但我可以给你一个忠告，你不可能上他的，死心吧。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“我就是知道。”阿里高深莫测地看他一眼，“小鬼，去酒吧随便找个人吧，成功率高不要太多。”  
“这是你的经验之谈了？我会去告诉教练的。”  
“你觉得教练不知道吗？”阿里笑嘻嘻地，“不要转移话题，雷吉，收手吧，现在还只有我发现，你觉得要是发现的人多了会怎么样？”  
雷吉隆面色红了又白，白了又红，又忽然茅塞顿开，兴奋并犹疑地问道，“他们会觉得我是哈里的男朋友？”  
阿里险些没一口喷出来，没好气地给了他一拳，“放你的屁，记住了，去酒吧一夜情发泄一下得了，少打队友主意。”  
“关你什么事？”雷吉隆忍不住道，“你是队长吗？我凭什么听你的？”  
“那我去告诉雨果，让他来教你？”  
雷吉隆缩了缩脖子，嘴硬道，“有本事你就去告诉他，他不会信的。”  
“为什么不信？你看起来就欲求不满，只是他们不知道你针对的是哈里而已。”  
“我哪里欲求——”  
“老天爷啊！”阿里打断他，“我一天里看到你鼓起来的裤裆的次数比一个月里看到教练的腹肌的次数还要多好吗？”  
“那是因为教练没有腹肌。”  
“有吧？”  
“没有吧？”  
“我觉得有一点点。”  
“那明天看看。”  
“好。”  
“……”  
“……”阿里干咳一声，将话题拉回正轨，“总而言之，不准性骚扰队友了。”  
“你又不是他男朋友！关你屁事！我就要骚扰！我天天骚扰！我今晚就去他家骚扰！带十个避孕套！”  
“…………………………”阿里哑口无言，雷吉隆于是用胜利者的目光看他几眼，还想说点什么性骚扰宣言，但阿里却突然笑了，“我——行啊，你今晚就去他家呗，不去不是人——不过你知道他家在哪吗？”  
“我……”雷吉隆心虚地咽了口口水，决定一会去问自己的经纪人，面上依然不愿意露怯，梗着脖子道，“我当然知道了，干嘛，你要去围观？”  
“我对围观被拒绝的尴尬现场没有兴趣。”阿里笑呵呵地掏出手机，“你别装了，你经纪人也不知道他地址的，最多给你个几年前的，他早就不住那儿了——他目前的住址我现在发给你。”  
雷吉隆狐疑地也掏出手机，看了一眼阿里发来的消息，那个地址所在的街区确实离训练基地不远，也是个幽静的富人区，看起来是挺像那么回事的，不过也很难凭此就确定是凯恩的住址，毕竟住在训练基地旁边的有钱人海了去了，搞不好就是穆里尼奥的家呢？  
“相信我，这就是哈里家。”阿里直视着他狐疑的眼神，又拍拍他的肩膀。  
“哈里温克斯？”雷吉隆自以为得计地冷笑道。  
“没人叫他哈里。”  
“我今早还叫过。”  
“所以你不是人。”  
“……”  
“你要是不放心我，”阿里站起身来，“也可以去问问其他人这是不是哈里的住址，队里知道他住哪的人又不止我一个，不过怎么向他们解释晚上去找哈里的理由就是你的问题了。”  
“很简单。”雷吉隆也站起身来，“我家停电了。”  
  
**  
“哈里，我家停电了，可以在你家住一晚上吗？”  
“…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………”  
“哈里，我家停电了，可以在你家住一晚上吗？”  
“我听到了，你不用重复一遍。”凯恩擦了擦额头上也许存在也许不存在的冷汗，又面无表情道，“你怎么知道我家住在哪？”  
“我谷歌搜的。”  
“……………………………………”  
“哈里，我家停——”  
“闭嘴吧塞尔吉奥。”凯恩叹了口气，往后退了一步，从鞋柜里抽出一双拖鞋来，不算太温柔但也不是特别粗暴地甩在他面前，“请进。”  
“我喜欢你这么叫我。”雷吉隆弯腰脱鞋，穿鞋，又站起身，关上房门，握紧兜里的避孕套，诚恳地说。  
“什么？”  
“塞尔吉奥。”  
“那不是你的名字吗？”  
“对，但其他人不是都叫我雷吉吗，只有你这么叫我。”  
“是吗？”凯恩的声音听起来不阴不阳的，“我今早还听见加雷斯这么叫你。”  
“他不是人。”雷吉隆果断抄袭道。  
“哼。”凯恩摇摇头，不再看他，往前方走去，又问道，“雷吉，你想喝什么？饿吗？”  
“塞尔吉奥。你喝什么我就喝什么。”  
“我准备睡觉了，不喝东西了。”凯恩停下脚步，朝他咧咧嘴。  
“你为什么对我这么凶？”雷吉隆很是委屈。  
“拜托，”凯恩摊开双手，“你换位思考一下吧，塞尔吉奥，要是我用‘我家停电了’这么蠢的理由在半夜去敲开你家的大门，要求借宿一晚上，还——”他飞快地瞥了一眼雷吉隆的裤子，又继续道，“总之，要是我这么对你做了，你会怎么样？”  
“我会高兴地邀请你去我的卧室睡觉。”雷吉隆的语气依然诚恳。  
“见鬼。”凯恩忍不住笑了，“你知道你在说什么吗？”  
“拜托，”雷吉隆学着他摊开双手，“哈里，还记得吗？我是1996年出生的，不是2006，更不是2016，你觉得我知不知道？”  
“我没有搞懂，首先，你从哪里看出来我是gay的？”  
“只有gay才有资格被性骚扰吗？”  
“呃——好吧，你说得对。OK，那么，第二个问题，你刚来的时候我怎么记得你有女朋友？”  
“你听过双性恋吗？”  
“为什么是我？”  
“因为你吃饼强？”  
凯恩莫名其妙地看了他一眼，可能以为他不想回答这个问题，体贴地跳了下一个，“为什么你决定今天来找我——呃——摊牌？”  
“有人跟我说‘你今晚就去他家，不去不是人’，我想来想去，还是想当人的。”他用力握紧拳头，悄悄深呼吸一口，又道，“而且，呃，我今天回家之后想了半天，觉得我本来也应该告诉你——当然我知道你早就发现了，不可能发现不了。不过，哎呀，我还是应该正式说一下比较礼貌，对不对？哈里，我——”  
凯恩满不在乎地打断了他的表白，带了三分紧张道，“谁这么说？你还告诉其他人了？”  
说出阿里的名字真是毫不费劲，但凯恩这幅生怕被人发现的样子雷吉隆看了就有点来气，干脆瞎扯道，“天使版的我和恶魔版的我，你从没看过电影吗？”  
“不看这么复古的。”凯恩明显松了口气，又道，“行了，那最后一个问题，你凭什么觉得你今天来了我就会答应你？”  
“试试也没有坏处吧？”雷吉隆假装自己完全不紧张半点不在乎，“不答应就不答应，难道你还能把我打一顿？”  
“合同规定队内不准打架。”凯恩干巴巴地说，“我不是指这个，我是说，呃，比如，你不担心挑明了以后很尴尬吗？”  
雷吉隆奇道，“难道你以前不知道我想和你上床？”  
“……知道的没有今天这么清楚。”  
“那你的胸口腹部和腿部的感知能力都有点问题，明天去找队医检查一下吧。”  
“放屁。”凯恩恼怒地瞪了他一眼，“性骚扰你还有脸说？”  
“那你怎么不反抗？”  
“被人发现多尴尬？”  
雷吉隆轻蔑地一撇嘴，“懦夫！”  
凯恩又好气又好笑地推了他一把，“你不懦夫，怎么不第一天就来我家说‘我想和你睡觉’？”  
“你同意了？”他喜出望外。  
“试试也没有坏处吧？”凯恩学着他的语气，又笑着招了招手。  
  
**  
“我说的‘我想和你上床’不是这个意思。”雷吉隆趴在床上，有气无力地反驳道。  
“我猜到了。”凯恩咧嘴一笑，“不然我为什么要绑住你的手？”  
“‘塞尔吉奥，我们来玩点好玩的吧，我最喜欢这样了~一会儿我自己动哦~’……你不是这么说的吗？？？？？？？？？”  
“我没骗你啊，好玩是真的呀；我也确实喜欢，不喜欢的话我家怎么会有这种绳子？自己动也是真的，只不过不是你想的那种方法而已。别怕，别怕，亲爱的，我技术很好的。”  
“谁管你啊！！！！！我明天还要训练！！！！！！！！！我还是第一次！！！！！！！！”  
“别担心，宝贝，我会做好润滑的。”凯恩俯下身来，亲一亲他的侧脸，又笑道，“实在不行我可以帮你请假的，放心，一天绝对足够恢复了。”  
“……”雷吉隆死死地把脸埋在枕头里，绝望地感觉到凯恩沾着润滑剂的手指已经接近了自己的入口附近，又忍不住抬起头来，决定做最后的反抗，“你不是要强奸一个处男吧？”  
“只有后面处男不叫处男。”凯恩毫不留情地探入了食指，又道，“再说了，就算是处男，也是自己送上门来的，我可没求你来被我上。”  
“我也不是送上门来让你上的。”雷吉隆恨恨地咬牙。  
凯恩完全不理他，食指在内部轻柔地打了个转，又探入了第二根手指，接着是第三根。三根手指敏捷温柔而毫不留情地扩展着雷吉隆全身上下唯一称得上处男的部位，就连雷吉隆自己都能感受到自己的入口正在扩张并变得柔软起来，而且，活见鬼的，凯恩居然真的技术很好，即使是这样扩展润滑的部分，也让他有一丝头晕目眩的兴奋感，要不是他现在手被绑在床上，简直就要跳起来推倒凯恩——  
“哇哦，这么硬了。”凯恩用空出来的另一只手轻柔地抚摸着雷吉隆勃起的性器，又笑道，“怎么样，我没有骗你吧，会很舒服的。”  
“我本来就是硬的。”他嘴硬道。  
“好的，好的。”凯恩满不在乎地继续一手做着扩张，另一只手抚慰着雷吉隆的阴茎，让年轻的西班牙人保持在一个几乎就要高潮的边缘，又道，“可惜你现在的姿势不对，不然我们就可以接吻啦，我最喜欢接吻了。”  
“你放开我不就可以啦？”雷吉隆花了好几秒才理解了这句话，气喘吁吁又兴高采烈道。  
“不行。”凯恩笑着抽出手指，为自己戴上了安全套，双手分开了入口，又笑道，“我要进去了哦，亲爱的，可能有点痛，马上就好了。”  
“你骗鬼呢，我又不是真的处——”  
雷吉隆的话被被凯恩突如其来的贯穿打断了，有一个瞬间，他真的眼前一片空白，疼痛和被填满的不适感简直让他失去了知觉，但很快，凯恩就开始抽插起来。不知道是之前扩张的时候就记住了位置，还是英格兰人经验丰富，擅长寻找敏感点，总之，除了最开始的十来次还带着疼痛之外，之后的每一次都在毫不留情地刺激着他的前列腺。握住他阴茎的手也见鬼地灵活，时而刺激前端，时而粗鲁地握住套弄，但每一个动作都是那么合适，那么恰到好处，就像后面或深或浅的抽插一样，疼痛的感觉分明没有完全消失，他的精神却完全没有余力再去想这个，而只能无力地沉溺在一波又一波地快感之中。  
他在这样前后交杂的快感里晃神了不知道多久，才终于想起来要说完刚才未尽的抱怨，这又花了他更长的时间来构思措辞，然而，好容易张开口，出口的却不是指责，而是一声难以压抑的甚至把自己也吓了一跳的呻吟。他拼命地想要咬住嘴唇，但凯恩却坏心眼地在这个时候加快了速度，同时毫无意义地询问道，“怎么样，我没骗你吧？”  
我#￥％#％#￥％……雷吉隆在心里大声骂娘，但张口却只来得及说一个“我”字，就又变成了断断续续带了一丝哭腔的呻吟，凯恩明显是享受地听了一段时间，才配合地放慢了一点速度，又移开了本来放在雷吉隆前端的手，笑嘻嘻道，“亲爱的，我如果现在解开你的绳子，你愿意和我接吻而不是攻击我吗？”  
“我……对！OK！可以！”他胡乱地点头，凯恩轻轻地拍了拍他赤裸的肩膀，迅速地解开了他手上的绳索，雷吉隆眨眨眼，还没来得及做什么，就感觉到凯恩抱住了自己的腰，又轻快地将自己翻了个身——这是个简单的动作，不值一提，他也不重。就算重也没什么，他哪怕两百斤重，凯恩估计也能翻过来，反过来也一样，足球运动员没有这种力气好去死了——这不算什么，算什么的是凯恩这么做的同时完全没有把自己拔出来的意思。  
雷吉隆任何可能的行为都被这一点破坏了。  
抽送带来的压迫感是一种快感，这样深入其中然后转一圈又是另一种快感，但无论是哪种，都足够他浑身发软至少两秒钟，而两秒钟后，他就已经只能保持着跪坐在凯恩身上的姿势，用另一种体位感受被贯穿的感觉，再含恨和凯恩接吻，甚至想不起来要咬他一口了。  
比起此刻进攻起来频率和力度都有些粗鲁的性器，凯恩的吻倒是很温柔，嘴唇也意外地柔软而冰冷。他简直是纯洁地吻了雷吉隆几秒钟，仅仅只是轻轻地含着雷吉隆的嘴唇，直到雷吉隆迫不及待地伸出了舌头，他才张开嘴，让两个人的舌头纠缠在一起，温柔地接纳着雷吉隆粗暴的进攻，当雷吉隆告一段落之后，再轻轻地用舌尖舔过雷吉隆的嘴唇，牙齿内侧，继而是他开始退缩的舌头。好奇怪，分明是在慢慢地侵略，分明是很有进攻性的行为，但凯恩的舌头就是显得很温柔，配合上他粗鲁而用力地抚摸着背部和大腿的手，以及又加快了速度和力度抽插的动作，在带来各种各样的快感的同时，又让雷吉隆愈发恍惚起来。  
“你真可爱。”凯恩终于结束了这个漫长的亲吻，转而亲了亲他的额头，喘着气又重复了一遍，“亲爱的，你真可爱。”  
我可不是来你家可爱的。  
雷吉隆在内心哀嚎，但身体内部和外部的快感都极其诚实，不容他发表抗议，他只有用力扯了扯凯恩的头发，含恨地又给了英格兰人一个长吻，又忍不住断断续续道，“我……我快要……”  
“我们一起吧？”凯恩蜻蜓点水般地吻了吻他的嘴唇，又扶住了他的腰以便自己能插得更加深入，更加用力，被充满和被挤压的感觉甚至比之前还要强烈，快感攀升到几乎要让雷吉隆感到恐惧的地步。  
过去二十多年里，他的心从来没有像此刻跳得这么快过，凯恩的每一次动作都是如此清晰，插入和抽出，又或是仅仅轻轻地转动，每一个动作都让他头晕目眩。当英格兰人最后暗示性地抱住他，并以前所未有的力度深入时，他也用力地抱住了凯恩的肩膀，颤抖着和英格兰人一起达到了高潮。  
他们这么拥抱了一段时间，喘着粗气，感受着高潮的余韵。当一切平复下来之后，凯恩朝他温柔地笑了笑，将自己的身体抽了出来，又抱着他一起倒在了温暖而柔软的床上。  
“你感觉怎么样？”静静地躺了一分钟，英格兰人撑起小半个身体，拍拍他的肩膀，柔声道。  
“爽，大，久。”快感的记忆犹在，对思维的压制力却也已消失，听到这种熟悉得过了头的发言，雷吉隆翻了个白眼，没好气道。  
“……”凯恩也小小地翻了个白眼，再开口语气就冷了一小半，“我的意思是，你会不会痛，有没有哪里不舒服？”  
“有一点……不是，有很多！”思维能力慢慢回复过来，雷吉隆愤怒道，“他妈的，我都说了我是处男！你给我上一次试试看？痛死我了！”  
“不是说爽大久吗？”  
“骗你的你也信。”雷吉隆冷笑，但笑到一半就情不自禁地变成了一个哈欠，他毫无形象地张大嘴，完成了这个哈欠，又小声道，“我应该清理一下，洗个澡，但是我好困……”  
“别担心，”凯恩俯下身又亲了亲他的嘴唇，“睡吧，我来搞定。”  
理论上来说，他当然不至于困到这种地步；男的上过床之后说的话也都是骗鬼的，他也不该相信凯恩。但奇奇怪怪的，随着凯恩这句话，他居然真的又打了个哈欠，并飞快地睡着了，甚至没来得及说句“谢谢”或者“晚安”。  
  
**  
雷吉隆是被闹钟吵醒的。  
既不是他习惯的时间，也不是他习惯的声音，但还是足够把他吵醒。迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，他才发现，这也不是他的房间——到这个时候，昨晚的记忆才一股脑地涌了上来，他猛地弹了起来，又忍不住因为疼痛哎了一声，接着，一双手从侧方扶住了他，熟悉的声音在耳边说道，“没事吧？需要我帮你请假吗？”  
“呃，哎，啊，哈哈。”雷吉隆尴尬地调整了一下坐姿，感受了一下不同姿势下的痛感，终于下定决心道，“哈哈，应该没关系吧？”  
“不要逞强。”凯恩严肃地看着他，“三天之后才有比赛，今天训练缺席一天不是大问题，我帮你去——”  
“你一直都这么狂野吗？”雷吉隆难得地和他对视一眼，忍不住凑过去亲一亲他的眼睛，凯恩下意识地闭上眼睛，又傻乎乎道，“什么？”  
“谈恋爱第一天就要和教练出柜？太狂野了吧？”  
“诶？我没有——”  
“我知道你没有，我和你开玩笑的。”雷吉隆将嘴唇往上，又亲亲他的额头，再起身道，“别担心，没有特别痛，到处都很清爽，你昨晚带我去洗澡了？我完全不记得了诶。”  
“你睡得像猪一样，当然不记得。”凯恩咧咧嘴，又想到了什么，表情迅速重新严肃了起来，“我说，我没有，我们没有——”  
“我知道啊，你不会告诉穆里尼奥的嘛。”雷吉隆摆摆手，往外走去，“洗漱在哪？借我个牙刷。”  
凯恩飞快地也爬起来，在雷吉隆出门前拉住他的手，紧张道，“对，但不止这个。”  
“？”  
“我们没有在谈恋爱。”凯恩团结紧张严肃活泼地发表了最终声明。  
“……”  
“我们没有——”凯恩继续重复。  
“我的手机呢？”雷吉隆打断他。  
“在——什么？哦，床头柜上，我帮你关机插上充电了。”  
“谢谢啊。”雷吉隆敏捷地甩开凯恩此前拉住自己的手，走过去拿起手机，一边开机一边道，“我现在就跟穆里尼奥请假，说你强奸了我导致我今天不能——”  
“——还可以商量！”英格兰人发出濒死的哀嚎。  
  
**  
“所以为什么不算谈恋爱？”去训练基地的路上，雷吉隆怒气冲冲地发问。  
“不是，为什么算？”凯恩的疑惑看起来完全不比雷吉隆的愤怒少到哪里去。  
“我们都上床了？？？！！！！”  
“我们是成年人，这叫一夜情。”  
“从没听过这个词，什么意思？”  
“别装傻，塞尔吉奥，你知道的。”凯恩的语气又镇定了下来，“而且，说真的，我也不懂你为什么要和我确定关系，你喜欢我吗？”  
“喜欢啊。”雷吉隆理所当然道。  
“喜欢和我上床不叫喜欢我。”  
“为什么不叫？我想每天都和你上床，平时也想没事抱抱你，亲亲你，训练结束我想拉着手一起回更衣室——而且，我只想和你一个人上床，也不想你和别人上床，我们周末可以一起出去玩，我还可以搬来和你一起住……这些我都想，为什么这不叫喜欢你？”  
“……好吧。”凯恩烦躁地抓了抓自己的头发，又道，“就算你喜欢我也不行。”  
“为什么？”  
“我又不喜欢你。上床亲亲抱抱也就算了，周末一起玩也行，但是我不想和你拉着手回更衣室，也不想和你一起住，你和谁上床也不关我事，相应的，我和谁上床你也别管我。”  
雷吉隆对他怒目而视，“那你为什么要和我睡觉？”  
“谁知道上你就要和你谈恋爱啊！早知道我昨晚一定把你赶出去！”  
“那你现在都上过了，怎么办吧！”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
雷吉隆叹了口气，“好吧，好吧，不拉手也行，不去你家也行，你不喜欢和我上床吗？最近都只和我上床不行吗？这个你总做得到吧？？？？？？？？？”  
“呃——”凯恩面露沉痛之色，“我还是——”  
“我都让步这么多了！”  
“你听我说，是这样！”凯恩迅速加快了语速，“虽然我从来没有说过，但其实我一直有一个固定炮友，所以你这个要求我一个人没法答应，他也应该不会答应！而且……”他降低了音量，“我也比较喜欢和他上床……”  
雷吉隆拼了老命才没做出什么事后绝对后悔的行为来，只是青筋暴起，皮笑肉不笑道，“呵呵，是吗？怎么个喜欢法啊？”眼看凯恩居然真的有要回答的意思，他赶紧开口打断，免得场面更加尴尬，“这个且不说，你长期炮友是谁啊？我认识吗？”  
凯恩沉重地点点头，吞了口口水，开口道，“你当然认识，他就是——”  
  
**  
“你再说一遍。”阿里握紧双拳，“谁是你长期炮友？”  
“你。”凯恩从善如流。  
“放你的屁！”阿里拍案而起，“我们不是恋爱两年了？”  
“………………………………………………”凯恩惊慌失措地抬起头来，“我……我今天才第一次听说……”  
“………………………………………………”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！！！！！！！！”雷吉隆狂笑起来，指着阿里的鼻子道，“怪不得你昨天要我去找他！怪不得昨天你那个反应！！！！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！！”  
“他又没答应和你谈恋爱，你有什么好笑的？”阿里没好气地瞪他一眼，又将视线转回到凯恩身上，“哈里凯恩，过去两年我到底给你什么错觉让你以为我们是炮友？？”  
凯恩心虚地看了一眼阿里，又心虚地看了一眼雷吉隆，继而再把视线转回到阿里脸上，严肃道，“不是，德勒，我们从来没有没事就亲亲抱抱，也没有拉着手一起回过更衣室，你也从来没说过要搬来和我一起住——”  
“你是小学生？”阿里给他一个巨大的白眼，“笑死我了，还亲亲抱抱手拉手，我是不是还得在你进球之后从替补席冲上去给你一个热吻啊？还有啥想要的？要不我去问问泰晤士报广告多少钱，去买一版来给你求爱？你几岁啊？”  
“干嘛！你才小学生！”雷吉隆怒气冲冲道，“这样怎么了？这样不浪漫吗？”  
“关你什么事？”阿里莫名其妙地看着他，“话说你怎么还在这里啊，情侣吵架你看个屁啊？”  
“我为什么不能看？你又不是他男朋友！他亲口说的！”  
“……”阿里用力捏紧拳头，“就算我不是男朋友，我也是长期炮友，你一个一夜情对象也可以先一边去。”  
“你以为我傻？我就坐在这里看你们吵架，闹掰了他就抛弃你选择我来当长期炮友了。”  
“……”阿里的表情看起来险些就要背过气去了，凯恩赶紧伸手拉住他的手腕，让他坐下来，又拍拍他的肩膀，保证道，“我不会的。”  
雷吉隆哀怨地看他一眼，愤愤道，“为什么？”  
“我还想问为什么呢。”凯恩纳闷地看着他，“你为什么突然要和我上床？”  
雷吉隆伸手指向阿里，“他叫我去的，地址也是他给我的。”  
“我——”阿里甚至气笑了，“上周我去找哈里，早上我——然后他告诉我，雷吉隆最近总是对他这么做，我还以为他在和我开玩笑，结果回来一观察，你还真的是无时无刻不在性骚扰！所以昨天我来告诫你收敛一点，没想到你居然说要去哈里家性骚扰，我脑补一下他告诉你‘我有男朋友了’就觉得好笑，谁知道你们——”  
“哈哈。”凯恩干笑道，“我不知道你觉得……而且你也没和我说过‘不准和其他人上床’。”  
“这需要说吗？教练会跟你说‘不准打裁判’吗？”  
“我要是在荷兰的话可能会吧。”  
“不好笑。”阿里又转向雷吉隆，“别扯，老实回答，你干嘛突然就想和哈里上床了？你刚来的时候绝对对他没兴趣。”  
“因为我突然发现他很帅？”  
“他从十八岁开始就长这样。”阿里不耐烦道，“你来之后他长相每天都一模一样，撒谎也撒个像样点的。”  
“呃……因为……因为我想找个英格兰人结婚入籍？”  
“我也是英格兰人，第一天知道？”  
“当然了，你都多久没进国家队了？”  
凯恩赶紧抓住阿里的手，免得今天诸事不顺的年轻人彻底失控要打人，又叹了口气转向雷吉隆，“你干嘛要故意气他？”  
“我对情敌干嘛好声好色？”雷吉隆朝阿里做了个鬼脸，又笑道，“我如果也假装要打他呢，你也这么抓我的手吗？”  
凯恩呆了呆，果断地无视了后半句话，又苦口婆心道，“你和他怎么就情敌了？说真的，你为什么突然想要和我上床？”  
“……”雷吉隆扭捏道，“一定要说吗？”  
“惺惺作态！”阿里从鼻子里发出一声嗤笑，雷吉隆只把这当成失败者的哀鸣，深吸一口气，开口道，“那要从三个月前说起，我不是给了你一个绝妙绝妙绝妙绝妙的助攻吗？”  
“你的感情也太廉价了吧？”阿里评论道。  
“闭嘴，我还没说完。”雷吉隆瞪他一眼，继续道，“总之，我觉得那个助攻太妙了，所以就把那个进球的赛后庆祝海报打印了出来，贴在了我的卧室墙上——当然，海报上也有哈里的脸。但当时我没当回事，只是后来我发现，每次我那个那个的时候——”  
“哪个哪个？”凯恩问。  
“别装傻，除了手淫还能是什么？”阿里说，“我要笑死了。”  
“哦，你没事吧？”凯恩说。  
“这么好笑吗？那你去死啊。”雷吉隆说。  
“我偏不，你还不快点继续？”  
雷吉隆一时想不出更好的辱骂台词来，只好恨恨地继续讲，“总之，一开始是每次我手淫的时候都能看到哈里，久而久之，就变成了每次看到哈里我就想手淫了。再之后，就变成我想和他上床了。”  
“……嗯。”凯恩艰难地点了点头，“好吧，这，呃——”  
“是真的。”阿里阴恻恻地说，“我相信是真的，很符合他的智商。”  
“你智商高，怎么你也是炮友？”  
“别吵别吵别吵。”凯恩赶紧举起手，以免局势升级，又挠挠头，看向雷吉隆，“照这么看，你也根本不喜欢我啊？”  
“我都想和你上床了！我都和你上床了！你以为我是随随便便的人吗？？？？”  
“好好好，你不是，你不是。”凯恩连忙摇头，又露出一个苦笑来，“但是我是啊。”  
“……”  
“……”  
凯恩左看看，右看看，表情终于坚定了下来，他先是看向雷吉隆，朗声道，“塞尔吉奥，咱们之间是我的错，昨晚我没问你的具体态度，也没和你说清楚就和你上床了，这是我做的不对。事已至此，我不打算为自己找借口，你需要我怎么赔礼道歉，或者你想要我怎么做——只要不是恋爱，我都可以努力去做到。  
德勒，咱们之间的故事更复杂一点，不过这些现在也不必提了，我一直理所当然地以为我们是炮友，从来没有问过你的想法，这也是我的错，同样的，除了感情，你需要我怎么道歉怎么补偿都可以。  
过去我一直把性看得不值一提，以为它不可能也不必要附带任何承诺，这显然是我的错，我——我不想抬高自己的地位，但因为我影响了你们的心情，耽误了你们的时间，真的很对不起，我会努力承担责任的。”  
凯恩的话说得再诚恳不过，雷吉隆心里却忍不住一沉。他最不想要的就是凯恩现在这种态度，但世界对他逆来顺受那么久，今天终于决定不管他喜不喜欢，他也只能惊讶而无奈地发现，他的喜好确实无关紧要。  
他甚至都不想去看凯恩，而只看向阿里，黑发的英格兰人居然也正看过来，两人心照不宣地对视一眼，阿里便低下头去，沉声道，“我想要什么你很清楚。”  
“对不起。”  
“你走吧。”雷吉隆说，“别对不起了，对不起没用，你走吧。我有话和他说。”  
“没错，”阿里赞同道，“三个人怎么可能谈出结果，我没兴趣给雷吉隆说我们怎么勾搭上的，他大概也不想被我听到你们的床上细节。无所谓，你的态度我们知道了，你先走吧，回头再谈。”  
雷吉隆本以为凯恩还要再说些什么，但出乎意料，金发的英格兰人居然真的一言不发地站起来离开了，甚至没再看两个人一眼。雷吉隆盯着他的背影看了一会儿，直到看不到了才回头看向阿里，酸溜溜道，“他真听你的话。”  
“你真这么觉得？”阿里问。  
雷吉隆摇摇头，“我本来以为那么说有用，他被吓一跳，慌乱之下就只能在咱们当中选一个，虽然大概率是你，但我也不是完全没有可能——没想到。”  
“他比你以为的聪明一点，是不是？”阿里轻轻一笑，“他要是像你说的那么蠢，我也不喜欢他。”  
“我倒是无所谓。”  
“你本来也不喜欢他，自然无所谓。”  
“不是非得和你一样的喜欢才叫喜欢，不过算了，按照你的标准，我确实谈不上喜欢他。”雷吉隆耸耸肩，“但这不妨碍我想和他谈恋爱。你接下来准备怎么办？”  
“不知道。我今天才遭受男朋友出轨和男朋友原来压根不是男朋友的双重打击，你指望我立刻拿出什么处理办法来？未免太高估我了。”  
“没必要。”雷吉隆摇摇头，“你和他装我完全理解，和我装太没必要。你今天才知道他把你当炮友么，别逗人发笑，我说我今早和他展望未来才知道他没打算睡过就把我当一生挚爱你信么？我只是想不通，你昨天为什么会让我去找他？”  
“也许我真的以为他会为了我拒绝你？哈哈，不，不可能。我只是错看了你，以为你只是个精虫上脑欲求不满的小鬼，没想到你会真的去，也没想到你会找他玩这一出。”  
“哪一出？”  
“今早展望未来才知道他没打算睡过就把你当一生挚爱——真是好把戏。”  
“好玩吗？你信了吗？”  
“我信不信你不重要，你信不信我也不重要，重点是你觉得他信不信我们？”  
“他没有那么蠢。”  
“我问的是你他信不信，不是他蠢不蠢。”  
“信。”雷吉隆咧嘴一笑，“他再聪明十倍都会相信这种把戏，他确实不把性当回事，但这其实就代表了他把感情很当回事——当然，他嘴上不会承认的，他肯定要说爱对他来说也不算什么，但他内心不知道有多珍而重之。有爱多天真的事情他都能相信，哪怕不爱你，你给一分真心他都恨不得回十分真心，去哪里找比这更合适的恋爱对象？”  
“你和他睡一觉就能看出这么多？我都要好奇了，他昨晚对你说了什么，有多体贴？”  
“你不必阴阳怪气套我的话，昨晚我和他发生的事情不会比他和你之前多，他也没和我说什么。睡一觉当然不能得出结论，但我来热刺都一年多了，只是三个月前我才第一次把他和性联系在一起而已。”雷吉隆淡淡道，“我刚才没撒谎，我不是随随便便的人，我从来不搞一夜情，如果当时墙上不是哈里，是另一个人，我早就把海报撕掉了。”  
“塞尔吉奥。”  
“什么？”  
“你有没有发现我们其实很像？”  
“你说这个干什么？”雷吉隆瞥他一眼，摇摇头，“我没兴趣搞情敌变成情人的戏码，太老土，你也不符合我的择偶标准。”  
“别担心，我对你也没兴趣。”阿里笑道，“我只是想提醒你，我们这么像，你有没有想过，我花了两年都没能做到的事情，你大概率也做不到？”  
“这个，”雷吉隆站起身来，冷淡道，“就不关你的事了。”  
  
**  
这天傍晚，雷吉隆就又去了一趟凯恩家——事先当然没有和凯恩透露过半个字，摁响门铃之后英格兰人结结实实吓了一跳，先是看了他几眼，才道，“你怎么来了？”  
“总归不是来强奸你的。”雷吉隆故作无所谓地耸耸肩，“你非要和我在门口说么，被记者拍到可不利于更衣室氛围，列维先生要扣你工资的。”  
凯恩轻轻地笑了笑，“我不想伤害你，我只是不知道该怎么做才好，如果你想进来的话——”他往后退了一步，又从鞋柜里抽了双拖鞋出来，“请进。”  
雷吉隆重复昨晚的行为，弯腰脱鞋，穿鞋，又站起身，关上房门，手放在上衣口袋里，紧握双拳——除了这次口袋里没有避孕套，一切都和昨晚一样。  
他默默地跟着凯恩走向客厅，无视了凯恩和昨晚一样的“你想喝什么？”的问题，只问道，“阿里没来吗？”  
“没有。”凯恩苦笑一声，“我猜他还在生气吧，我给他发的短信也没有回复——不说这个啦，你吃过饭了吗？要和我一起吃一点吗？饮料呢？橙汁可以吗？”  
“我今天训练结束之后喝了橙汁，你看到了，对不对？”雷吉隆拍拍手，“不过我谈不上喜欢喝橙汁，其他饮料我更讨厌而已，我喜欢吃甜甜圈，什么味道都行，巧克力最好。”  
“甜甜圈不是饮料。”  
“我知道，我就是想告诉你。”  
“我记住啦，如果你以后——算啦，所以你想喝什么？”  
“我去厨房自己看看吧，万一说出来我想喝什么你没有不就尴尬了吗？”  
“这是一个隐喻吗？”  
“如果你希望，什么都可以是隐喻。”  
“我太蠢了，是不是？”凯恩静静地说，“其实很多事情都有更好的解决办法，是我把一切都搞砸了。”  
“除非你突然觉得性与爱息息相关，不然做什么都是一样的。”  
“至少我可以不让很多事情开始。”凯恩摇摇头，“我们不要打哑谜了，你想好了吗，你希望我怎么做？”  
“你不可能突然也对我有独占欲，不可能突然想要和我共度一生，这个我已经明白了。”雷吉隆淡淡道，“但凡事都有开始，咱们从现在开始相处，不用太久，每个月单独相处两次就行，来你家也行，去我家也行，出去玩也行，总之你给我一个机会——我想这个要求不是太过分。”  
“性对我来说一钱不值，过去我以为爱也是，但其实不是的。”凯恩对他笑了笑，“我从来没有体验过爱一个人是什么感觉，所以我也以为我根本不会爱人，根本就不会有爱。但这次我才明白，它不是不重要，而是它对我来说太重要，重要到近乎于直觉，所以才会被我忽视。第一秒钟我就能知道我爱不爱一个人——只是很遗憾，二十多年，这个答案都是否。塞尔吉奥，我不会爱你的，如果第一眼我没有爱上你，以后怎么尝试都是没有用的，我不会爱上你的。”  
如果说今天白天凯恩抛开二选一的陷阱后的自白还在他的预料之内，这番话总是完完全全打了他个措手不及。不过，比起白天那番话，这段话在最初的惊讶和纠结之后，就只给了他彻底的兴奋。  
“阿里没有来？”他再次确认。  
“没有。”凯恩迷惑地看着他。  
“你也没有告诉他这些？”  
“没有，我刚刚才想通的。”  
“好，好，好。”雷吉隆后退一步，扬声道，“哈里，你对我这么坦诚，我也愿意对你坦诚一些。我此前告诉你的大部分都是真的，想和你上床的理由是真的，我从不随便和人上床也是真的，对你有占有欲想和你确定关系还是真的——但这并不是全部的真相。你之前说我的喜欢根本算不上喜欢，其实你说得没错——从任何普遍的对喜欢的定义来看，我都不喜欢你，我只是想要和你在一起而已。”  
“我不明白。”  
“你是一个很好的人，哈里。你对俱乐部很好，热刺这样的俱乐部，你有很多机会离开它，它对你也不够好，但你还是一直在这里，一直兢兢业业，为它奉献一切；你对队友很好，有人懈怠，你就劝说，有人表现不好，只要努力，你从来不抱怨，有人需要帮助，你总是竭尽全力；你对陌生人很好，总是对球迷很亲切，总是愿意停下来听别人的话，对第一次认识的人也愿意从善意的角度去考虑；你对世界很好，对你的诽谤你常常原谅，给你的善意你从不觉得理所应当，你捐助慈善机构，为慈善宣传，从来不自吹自擂；你对我也很好，去年我刚来这里的时候，你帮助过我很多很多……我没有因为这些事情爱上你，没有人会因为一个人是圣人就心生爱慕，我只是觉得你是一个值得相信的朋友，一个好人。这种情况本可一直持续下去，但三个月前，出于偶然，你和性有了联系——突然之间，世界上再也不会有比你更合适成为恋人的人。我没有蠢到看不出你只打算和我发展一夜情，更不至于缺乏常识到看不出在那样的情况下发生关系，任何人来看都该默认我们是一夜情——我只是没有办法，我太想抓住你，对不起。”  
“我明白了——其实也不明白。你眼里的我太好了，其实我只是一个普通人，如果你想找一个完美的伴侣，世界上有更多更好的选择，不必——”  
“你就是最好的。”雷吉隆打断他，“我从很久以前就想要爱人，我向往互相喜爱互相付出的感情，但遇见的大部分人，或者完全不在我的好感区间内，或者我不相信他们能用真心回馈我的真心，只有你——”  
“我不爱你。”凯恩平静地打断他，“我不会爱你的，你不爱我很好，如果你想给我真心……我也不会爱你的。”  
“你不爱我，所以你不想和我在一起，每个月两次也不想。”雷吉隆微微一笑，“当然你不想，但就是你不想才好不是吗？如果你也想的话，怎么能叫补偿，怎么能叫负责呢？”  
“按照你的说法，我其实没必要负责。”凯恩淡淡地说。  
“但是你会，对不对？”  
“是啊，我也觉得我是个好人了。”  
雷吉隆后退两步以作助跑，又像球场上一样跑向凯恩，猛地跳到了他的身上，“今天——今晚就算这个月第一次怎么样？”  
凯恩稳稳地抱住他，抬起头来，眼睛在阴影里显得有些黑。  
“性对我来说一钱不值。”凯恩轻轻地说。  
“性对我来说价值千金。”雷吉隆的声音也很轻，然后他低下头，让话尾消失在同样轻的吻中。  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
“我喜欢的人每天都会被同事性骚扰，我该怎么办？”  
阿里在匿名论坛的发帖框内打下这行字，盯着看了一两分钟，又一个字一个字地删掉了。  
他写的当然句句属实，感到郁闷也是情理之中，周围没人好讲，想网上发帖倾诉也有段时间了，不过真的要他发，又还是做不出来。  
首先，他承担不起被发现真实身份的风险。  
曝光雷吉隆的性骚扰行为他自然一点心理压力也没有。他巴不得雷吉隆早点名声扫地，人人喊打，只可惜和皇马签的不是无条件强制回购，不然能把这倒霉鬼送走，他不知道多开心——要是能只曝光雷吉隆一个人，他早三百年就去租直升机全伦敦挂横幅了，但可惜的是，性骚扰有加害者就有受害者，他实在没办法只把雷吉隆曝出来而完全不涉及凯恩。他估计凯恩其实不是特别在意出柜的问题，要是真的被拍到了大概也不太介意承认——反正他也没什么赞助商，赔不了几个钱。但不管怎么样，英格兰队长肯定不愿意用这种方式出柜。别说他了，就算是阿里，也觉得这个故事里的自己形象可悲。  
不愿意被曝光是一方面，另一方面，尽管帖子发出来肯定会有一些他没有想到的回复，但有没有用就很难说了，况且，大部分的回复大概率都不会出乎他意料之外。  
最多的评论怎么想都是“报警”，但这是一个——也只能是一个俱乐部的内部问题，而热刺内部没有警察，保安则几乎不会进更衣室，指望不上。能管到球员的除了各自的经纪人赞助商就只有主席和教练。但列维是个很忙的人，找他往往需要提前预约，而且只给你十五分钟，并不像骗人的亚马逊纪录片里那样无处不在。至于穆里尼奥，他倒是比亚马逊纪录片还要无处不在，他来的时候也说了，“你们可以把我当成任何人，朋友，兄弟，女朋友，什么都行。”但说是一回事，要是你真的把穆里尼奥当成警察用，穆里尼奥的回应也一定能让你真的需要警察。  
打报告是没有意义的。最多的评论选项可以直接被枪毙，花任何心思去思考都属于多余。  
第二的评论也不难猜，不外乎是“你还是个男人吗？是就和他打一架啊！”之类的玩意。  
换成其他人倒是有可能被这句话侮辱到，但当男同性恋久了，如果不是像凯恩那样有什么特殊癖好只肯上人不肯被上，否则自然而然地就会忘记自己还有男子气概这回事了。况且，就算阿里还有男子气概，他也不愿意和雷吉隆打架，世界上就没有进攻球员和防守球员打架的道理。再说了，合同明令禁止队内打架，要是他怒火攻心打了雷吉隆（或者被打），此前预约三天也见不了十五分钟的列维这会儿就能瞬移出现在他面前待上一个小时不止，就为了对他解释并让他接受这周下周下下周下下下周乃至上周上个月再到过去十年给发的奖金都要被扣光——什么？你十年前还在米尔顿凯恩斯？哦哦，没问题，我们会发律师函问米尔顿凯恩斯要钱的。那米尔顿凯恩斯不是要亏到破产？瞧你说的什么话，米尔顿凯恩斯当然会问你追讨债务呀，怎么能让友商亏钱呢？我怎么不知道米尔顿凯恩斯的法务部这么厉害？这还用说，我们热刺多么乐于助人，自然提供了技术支持呀。  
阿里在心里大翻白眼。当然，他知道自己的想象太夸张，但就算不把列维想得这么drama，从各个角度来说，打架都依然是个蠢主意。第二个评论也值得一个枪毙。  
第三和第四想来难分伯仲，一个是“你怎么知道他们不是情趣呢”，另一个则毫无疑问是“那你喜欢的人怎么不反抗？”——然后这还能引出第五条：“是男人就加入他们！”  
阿里光是想象这些评论就能七窍生烟，倒不是因为这种评论侮辱了凯恩，而是因为这里面的每一条，都能对他造成真实伤害。  
凯恩和雷吉隆上床是上个月的事情，雷吉隆第一次性骚扰凯恩估计要再早上个把月，但西班牙人做得挺隐蔽，阿里发现还是在凯恩和他说过以后，那会儿凯恩都快形成条件反射了，早不知道被性骚扰多久了。然而，当时让他看这种把戏他真是没半点心理负担，偶尔注意到凯恩不太明显地翻白眼或者皱眉他还能开心好久，去找雷吉隆撺掇他去凯恩家求欢也是这种看热闹不嫌事大的心态作祟，但雷吉隆居然能真的去了就睡到凯恩，且不知用了什么办法让凯恩在误解雷吉隆喜欢他的情况下依然愿意被性骚扰并和他上床，实在是出乎阿里的意料之外——这是温和的说法，现实一点说则是，他简直要气炸了。  
三条气死他的评论每一条都有其道理所在。上床之前凯恩不反抗也许还能说因为凯恩是个好人，上床之后凯恩依然不反抗确实从除了阿里以外所有人的角度来看都只能说一句“是情趣”——好在就阿里这个月的观察来看，这种行为依然只是雷吉隆单方面的，凯恩从来不会回应，甚至连硬的次数都少得可怜。若非如此，连他都没脸说这不是情趣。  
凯恩不回应是因为什么且不提，硬不起来倒是事出有因，且和雷吉隆没什么关系。两年前他和凯恩刚搞上的时候，为了避免出现这种在更衣室里互相吸引的情况，早就不知道做过多少脱敏工作，凯恩能如此淡定地享受情趣——被性骚扰——完全是他的功劳，可惜这样的福利他没享受过半分钟，全便宜了雷吉隆。  
性骚扰也好，情趣也罢，他无论如何也不会加入雷吉隆和凯恩。两年以来，他一直避免着在训练场或是更衣室和凯恩有过多的身体接触，凯恩也一向很尊重他的选择，自然，看到雷吉隆和凯恩天天黏黏糊糊的现在他是有点后悔，但自尊心比悔意更加坚韧，他总不至于为了雷吉隆，就急赤白脸地上去献媚。  
再说了，就算他真的能拉下脸去献媚，有雷吉隆的死皮赖脸珠玉在前，凯恩会不会被他别扭的效仿讨好到也很难说。  
事情怎么就会发展成这样？雷吉隆怎么就能把自己逼成这样？  
这个月里，阿里没事就想这个问题，但怎么也想不出结论来。比起凯恩对自己的感情，自己对凯恩的感情更多更深，对关系存续的期望和依赖性也更强，这都是他早就知道的，用不着雷吉隆来一语点醒梦中人。实际上，过去这两年，凯恩每次在外面约炮，除了真的没注意到的一些时候，大部分情况下他都得花很大功夫来确保自己的“完全不知情”——他当然早就准备好在未来某个不得不知情的瞬间能够理直气壮故作惊讶地反问凯恩“难道我们不是在谈恋爱吗？”——但他无论如何也没想到，这个瞬间，这个契机，居然会是因为雷吉隆，而且居然还是自己亲手递的刀子。  
说他授人以柄未免不太严谨。  
以西班牙人胆大包天和欲求不满的程度来看，就算没有阿里的干涉，他也可能在半年后找列维要凯恩的住址然后去他家门口跳脱衣舞；把凯恩当做恋爱第一备选项也是西班牙人自己的想法，阿里此前甚至都不知情，更谈不上推波助澜。但话是这么说，就好像联赛杯足总杯里，英甲的球队要是遇上了英超的球队，人人都知道前者必败，但后者真的进球时，直接导致丢球的球员和门将还是会感到莫大的挫败一样——不是说骆驼一定要死，最后一根稻草就能自己把自己摘出去的。  
……也可能有的稻草能做到吧？这种稻草也许长在西班牙和阿根廷，或者随便什么地方，总之不长在英格兰和尼日利亚。  
做不到所以对自己的行为充满怨念和后悔是一个方面，看到凯恩居然就这么接受了雷吉隆的不可置信则是另一方面，他真的想破头皮也想不出来凯恩怎么会说好的“除了感情，其他我都可以负责”也能变成负责同意和雷吉隆当炮友，虽然雷吉隆没有，但在凯恩的视角里，他明明应该觉得雷吉隆喜欢他才是。要是凯恩真的能毫无负担地和喜欢他的人上床，阿里真是要觉得世界观崩塌——更可气的是，他都已经准备好接受这样的世界观崩塌了，结果不知道为什么，一面对他，世界和凯恩就又恢复正常了。  
“我不能和你上床，你再带安全套来我就换锁了。”  
五十分钟前，凯恩在短信里这么写道。   
  
**  
周末，赛后放假一天，阿里约了凯恩第二天来他家玩游戏，短信发过去没过十秒钟就回了，附赠一些蠢得要死的笑脸和OK，继而毫不客气地说“明天早上九点到，记得准备我的早饭”。  
英格兰队长奇怪的警戒心。  
阿里去他家他就担心阿里要把他睡了，他自己来阿里家就半点不担心阿里可能把他绑起来然后这样这样那样那样。开什么玩笑，这可是他的主场，再说了，原来又不是没有在这里打过炮，安全套润滑剂绳索玩具，他家要什么拿不出来——退一步说，要是这些全都没有，来的人不是更该害怕么？  
但凯恩就是忘了要害怕，他乐呵呵地开着他那辆老款的捷豹，早上八点五十就自己开了阿里的房门。阿里理所当然地还在睡觉，他熟门熟路走进卧室扯一扯枕头，又隔着被子推两把阿里叫他起床，叫不起来也不生气，还是笑呵呵地自己去厨房做两个人的早餐。  
阿里把头埋在枕头里装睡，听着厨房里隐隐约约传出来的叮叮当当的声音，脑子里一团浆糊。  
他转会到热刺是七年前的事情，和凯恩第一次打照面当然更早，不过第一次见面的时候他还很年轻，还很崇尚或者说只崇尚肉眼可见的过人盘带的技术，对才结束租借不久将将在世界足坛展露头角的凯恩，除了一丝羡慕，就只有强烈的“彼可取而代也”的胜负心，还要到他真的来到热刺，真的和凯恩一起训练过，真的看到感受到凯恩在赛场上的创造力，也到他真的到了能理解“效率本身就是一种技术”的年龄，才能知道当年他看不起的“只会势大力沉打死角”是怎样的天纵之才，能稳定地“势大力沉打死角”又是怎样一种难以复制的能力——不过，这些都是很久以后的事情了，第一次见面乃至第一次来到热刺的那个赛季，尽管关系逐渐变好，但这样的认可和崇拜依然是不存在的。  
换言之，他没有在技术上对凯恩一见钟情，相应的，感情上也没有。  
至少有那么几年的时间，他对凯恩的感情就正如今日凯恩对他，除了友谊再无其他。他们彼此交换大门钥匙也正在那段时间。实际上，尽管凯恩现在声色俱厉地给他发短信威胁他要换锁，但其实别说带安全套了，就算他下次光着身子去凯恩家门口举彩虹旗，凯恩大概也只会大惊失色地举着被子冲出来包住他扯进房门，严词警告一番再让他穿上衣服送他回家，最后，下次他再发短信调情时，凯恩回复的短信会再严厉一个等级——也就是这样了，嘴上这么凶就是凯恩对他的底线了，平时英格兰队长连嘴上发发脾气都做不出来。  
这种理所当然的安全感，他还能从各种事情里从凯恩身上找出好多来，朋友是不是不该这样呢？他不知道。也可能朋友本来就该这样，只是他过去二十几年运气不够好，所以碰到这样纯粹的安全感就忍不住动心，忘了去思考其他方面的安全感不等于爱的安全感，更忘了给人安全感的人完全没必要因为给人善意就同时投注爱情，正如从来只有被喂食的流浪猫舍不得餐盘，没有好心人忘记喂食就会立刻死去的道理。  
但人不会和流浪猫睡觉。他这么想。  
可是人会把流浪猫捡回家。他又这么反驳自己。  
对凯恩来说，和人睡觉跟捡流浪猫回家，大概也没什么区别吧。他房子那么大，捡多少只也不怕，但现在，连捡回家也终于在选项之外了。  
言语上的冲突和行为上的努力且不提，从现实来说，他们的关系终于彻底倒退回了两年前。  
  
**  
雷吉隆的事情发生之后好几天，他和凯恩几乎没有对话，凯恩发来道歉和约时间谈一谈的短信他没有回复，训练里逼不得已的交谈也只用“传球”“注意防守”“好球”就足够，碰上凯恩在训练里进了球，雷吉隆自然而然地跳上去，阿里就用余光瞥上一眼，连表情都懒得做便默默走开。  
两年来，他一直提心吊胆，又一直在做着准备，预备哪一天终于不能再假装自己不知情，就能以正牌男友的身份——或者至少是正牌男友的态度去做些什么。但现在事情真的发生了，过去的准备却好像全无作用，他分明知道，又似乎是完全不明白，自己该做什么，能做什么。  
如果他真的像他假装的那样，像他宣称的那样，以为过去的两年都是恋爱，如果他真的对他和凯恩之间的关系有如此的认知，其实现在该做的不仅仅是愤怒和短暂的不加理会，而更应当是说清楚尔后长久地不理会。退一步说，即使他决意扮演宽容的男朋友，不走上分手的道路，那么至少，男朋友也该是他的男朋友。在他设定的故事里，倘若他还愿意和凯恩交谈，其前提就是凯恩“改邪归正”，愿意以后以情侣的关系来发展未来——但那是不可能的。  
即使这些天里凯恩每天都会变着语气和他打招呼，每次相遇都会看他一眼尔后欲言又止，两个人都在更衣室的时候都会故意地徘徊以经过他的位置，但正因为此，英格兰队长的态度和立场才暴露无遗。事实如此，倘若他决定与阿里发展恋爱关系，说一句“我喜欢你”何必纠结痛苦内疚这么久？拖拖拉拉满怀歉意，只能是他心知肚明他的最高让步依然达不到阿里的底线。  
这是阿里早就猜到的事，又或者说，是他以为他早就猜到的事情。  
他不该怀有这样的期待，因为他分明很清楚凯恩的想法，如果不是那么清楚，两年前他们第一次因为偶然睡在一起之后，他为什么要在第二天一早就插科打诨不说任何感情相关的话题，为什么要吃过早饭就假借有事离开，又为什么要在这两年间避免在外界的亲密举止以免被人刨根究底从而露馅，为什么要一次又一次地制造自己对凯恩在外约炮的不知情不在场证明，为什么要控制自己在任何时候也不说出任何表白的话，为什么要做这样那样的事后可以解读成“默契的情侣的行为”但当下心知肚明会让凯恩以为自己和他想法相同的事？  
他当然是再清楚不过的，但不知道为什么，在心底的某些角落，他依然期望着自己费尽心机千方百计撒了无数个谎割舍了无数底线和自尊心换回的两年，自己又痛苦又压抑又快乐又珍而重之的两年，能同样成为凯恩难以割舍或是弃如敝履的两年，然后让这珍重或厌憎的情绪，在图穷匕见之际，将本该断裂的关系再延续一秒。  
但什么也没有。  
没有珍重没有厌憎，没有难以割舍没有弃如敝履，甚至连别离也只是他一个人的事。这不过是凯恩生活里正常的两年，两年里，重要的是欧冠的亚军和另一个金靴，是新的教练和更上一个台阶的自己，是荣誉和未来……和这些相比，阿里的名字甚至没有一提的必要。  
他应该给凯恩下最后通牒。他两年前就该这样。和他一样打着浑水摸鱼糊弄凯恩心思的雷吉隆，摊牌的日期也是上床的第二天，那才是正常人的做法。他早该告诉凯恩，我觉得我们在恋爱，你必须和我恋爱，如果你不能做到，我们就只能分道扬镳。  
但他没有办法这么做，即使逻辑和自尊心都在要求他一刀两断。但逻辑算什么呢，如果爱讲逻辑的话，或者他不该爱上凯恩，或者凯恩也早就应当爱上他；自尊心也是很没有用的东西，也许早上两年他还有所幻想，但在他第一次捡起凯恩车里既不是金色也不是黑色的头发并悄悄而迅速地放进口袋生怕被凯恩发现自己的发现的那一刻开始，他就已经把自己的底线放得很低很低，只要一个满足的假象就能自欺欺人地继续。  
他从来没想过自己竟然会这样，也早就发现这样的委曲求全其实早就和当初动心的安全感背道而驰，但许许多多的夜晚，从噩梦中惊醒或者只是醒来，他可以抱住凯恩而不用担心英格兰队长会由于被吵醒而不爽，他也可以披一件外套开十分钟的车去凯恩家，打开凯恩知道自己可能会去所以从不反锁的大门，经过凯恩那两条熟悉自己到几乎相当于自己的半个宠物的狗，悄悄地爬上或者用力地跳上凯恩的床，绝对相信自己得到的只有拥抱和亲吻。  
他想起很小的时候，也许是四岁，还和母亲住在一起的时候，有一次他在家附近的公园里捡到一个兔子的玩偶，白白的，软软的，他明知那绝不会是无主之物，也干净到不可能是被故意丢弃的垃圾，但他还是将它带回家，藏在床下，被子里，书包里，当母亲又出门或是又人事不省之时，将它从角落里找出来，拥抱或者只是看一看，轻轻地摸过兔子的头顶，从这明知不属于他的玩具上感受一丝明知不存在的温度，又在天亮之前重新藏起来，自觉能仰仗这一丝温暖撑到下一个明天。  
十三岁他离开家的时候没有带上任何行李，兔子玩偶也早在他九岁被接去父亲那里时的路上遗失了。二十五岁的他早已不再把过去当成伤疤或奖章，摆脱过去的困扰从来只是他一个人的事，用不着也不可能从任何其他人身上汲取力量，但有一些事情也许甚至与痛苦和从前无关，只是他本性如此。从前他学不会如何不去倚靠不属于母亲而不会拒绝他的玩偶，今天他也没有学会如何放手不属于这个世界而竟愿意发光发热照亮他的人，即使哪怕四岁的他都知道，兔子不会发热，兔子没有拥抱他，兔子不属于他，兔子是他从公园里捡来的。  
  
**  
凯恩喜欢赛后加练点球，偶尔还会练习一下任意球，最最无聊的时候甚至还可能会打会篮球高尔夫，走之前一定会在更衣室洗个澡，几项相加，就使得他常常成为热刺更衣室走得最晚的人。  
阿里坐在自己的位置上等着凯恩从训练场回更衣室，又等他拿了毛巾衣服去浴室再回来，凯恩去浴室以前又看了他几眼，但这种事情最近凯恩做得多了，反而看不出来他怎么想的，知不知道自己坐在这里是为了什么。  
凯恩还不回来，其他人都走了，他没心情玩手机，只是一边构思措辞，一边低头看表。训练结束是一小时前的事，他也加训了十来分钟，扣除这部分不算，也已经等了凯恩四十多分钟，将将一个半场。他的出场费不算惊世骇俗，也有上万镑，货真价实一寸光阴一寸金，用来等一个和凯恩说话的机会，再换回一些怎么想都不能让自己满意的回答，真是很亏本的生意，但他没办法，一帆风顺谁不想要？只是总有人差些运气。  
七十分钟，等待告一段落。很合理，他最近能首发的比赛，差不多也就是七十分钟换下，出场费当然是不会因此扣掉的，故此，凯恩也不该由于他没等够九十分钟就怀疑自己怠慢，他还是必须听自己说的话不可。  
“我有话和你说。”他说。  
凯恩紧绷的面色一瞬间舒展开来，从劫机犯变成更衣室里的典型老大哥，“真的吗，你愿意和我说话了，我真——在这里说吗？”  
“你真什么？”他问。  
“我真开心。”凯恩的语气相当坦然，只有微微皱起来的眉心有一丝害羞的影子，阿里要不是这么熟悉他，也许还看不出来。  
雷吉隆能看出来吗？他忍不住想，又赶紧把这个倒霉鬼移出脑海，继续道，“我想过要不和你说话，再也不理你，但太难了，我也不愿意这么做。你不是说你愿意承担责任吗，我已经想好了，就在这里说吧，你可以吗？”  
凯恩悄悄地挺直了脊背，“当然。”  
“我希望，”他慢慢地说，“我希望，哈里，我希望我们能当一辈子的好朋友。”  
凯恩的表情首先是迷茫，然后就变成了克制的痛苦，“我，我太——德勒，你没必要这样，我配不上。”  
“你配不配该由我来评价，你曾经给过我很多，现在也应该给我让你内疚煎熬的资格。”  
“如果我答应你，我之后的内疚就不是真的内疚，自责也不是真的自责。”凯恩轻轻地说，“只要我答应你，这些痛苦就不过只是为了让我自己高兴一点，告诉我你的选择和我没关系，我不用承担责任，内疚的动机是为了让我过得轻松，不是为你。”  
“没有人是圣人，你痛苦不管为了谁，总可以给我一点安慰。”  
“我不答应你，痛苦也是一样的，而且都是为了你。”  
“是啊，但我希望你为你自己痛苦，不要为了我。”阿里摇摇头，“有点假了，是不是？其实这些都是放屁，哈里，我就是太喜欢你，喜欢到没法对你视而不见，不能接受和你就这么变成一个陌生人，所以只能迁就你，放低我的底线，去做你想做的选择。你就别得了便宜还卖乖，扯什么痛苦不痛苦的屁话了，难道这些天你在我身边欲言又止那么多次，想说的不是这个？你难道不是想和我继续当朋友，假装一切都没发生过——不止是假装雷吉隆这件事没发生过，还是假装我和你从来没睡过，我们之间纯洁无瑕，从来没有对对方的屁股有过想法——难道你不是这个意思？我现在都帮你说了，你还在纠结什么？给你喂饼还要跪下来夸你吃得好吗？”  
凯恩的面色变得苍白了起来，他过了几秒才开口，但语气依然很平静，“是的，你说得对。我就是这么人渣，不能和喜欢我的人睡觉，但想要和喜欢我的人继续当朋友——而且我心知肚明你是喜欢我才愿意的，太龌龊，太恶心，太不是东西。你骂我多好，如果你不骂我，我要怎么才能给自己台阶同意你？性算什么呢，性对我来说和感情一点关系也没有，和你上床或者不和你上床，根本不会改变我对你的感情。但我就是需要这么一条界限，好像如果我知道你喜欢我之后不再这么做，就算是对我的知情负责——其实我什么也做不了，其实这也只是为了让我好受一点，但我就是非得这么做不可。就像我这些天里每天看你十次，每次看你都在心里百转千回痛苦心碎的声音，难道我不知道你看在眼里吗？我不就是在逼你妥协吗？不就是我不愿意亲口说‘和我做朋友吧’而非要让你说出口吗？德勒，我——我太烂了，我是一个非常非常坏的人，还总是想披上一张好人的皮——实际上，我现在和你这么坦白我的想法，也就是为了让你觉得‘哈里凯恩还是有一点道德自律的’——我怎么会这样？”  
“是啊，你怎么会这样？”阿里自失地一笑，“但你依然是一个好人，我就是因为这个才喜欢你的。”  
“你看，我就知道你会这么说，我就是为了让你这么说才——不说了，这句话和前面的话有什么区别？还不是在为了我的不道德辩护，不道德就是不道德，做了什么才重要，知道自己不道德有什么了不起？什么都开脱不了，只有自以为是自欺欺人，我都说腻味了。我答应你，德勒，我答应你，谢谢你。”  
“不用谢。”他摇摇头，又换上一张笑脸，“晚上去我家睡一觉吗？”  
“不了。”凯恩迅速说。  
“受割礼算不得什么，不受割礼也算不得什么，只要——”  
“有人已受割礼蒙召，就不要废割礼①。”凯恩打断他，“我们走吧，德勒，去吃晚饭吧，我请客。”  
“你真是言出必行。”  
“你用词真体贴，卑鄙无耻也是一样的。”  
“必有一个卑鄙的人兴起接续为王——我这是对你的尊敬。”  
“然而到了他的结局，必无人能帮助他②。”凯恩微微一笑，“假如这是你的诅咒，我又因此而心安理得了一点——我又开始说了，对不起。走吧，德勒，该吃晚饭了。”  
他摇摇头，最后一次低下头看过自己的手表。  
“全场了呢，很不怠慢了。”他说。  
“什么？”凯恩问。  
“没什么，”他轻快地站起身，“我们走吧。”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①：哥林多前书 7:17-20 只要照主所分给各人的，和 神所召各人的而行。我吩咐各教会都是这样。有人已受割礼蒙召呢，就不要废割礼；有人未受割礼蒙召呢，就不要受割礼。受割礼算不得什么，不受割礼也算不得什么，只要守 神的诫命就是了。各人蒙召的时候是什么身份，仍要守住这身份。  
>  ②：详见但以理书11节。在此摘录文中提到的两段的全文，应该足以从中窥见整个故事。  
>  但以理书 11:21 必有一个卑鄙的人兴起接续为王，人未曾将国的尊荣给他，他却趁人坦然无备的时候，用谄媚的话得国。  
>  但以理书 11:45 他必在海和荣美的圣山中间设立他如宫殿的帐幕；然而到了他的结局，必无人能帮助他。


	3. Chapter 3

  
雷吉隆在风险告知书上笔走龙蛇地签下自己的名字，又忍不住侧过头去看凯恩。  
凯恩签的比他不爽快多了，雷吉隆虽然签的快，总也把两张纸都大致看过一遍，签名签得帅气是因为签惯了，其实字体字迹是很复杂的，两两相加，时间并不少。但就算这样，他签完了，凯恩也还在认认真真地看第一页，一脸“我在思考人生”的便秘表情。虽然雷吉隆去年才来热刺，来不及亲眼目睹凯恩的续约——或者转会，但眼下这种认真的架势，总给他一种英格兰人此刻的态度比签合同还要郑重的错觉。他又有点不耐烦，又忍不住有些心虚，索性以退为进道，“你要是很害怕的话，我们试一点别的也是可以的。”  
照他的想象，凯恩这种一贯以铁血自我要求的人，一定受不了“害怕”这样的词，说不定一激之下就懒得再看，直接签了——但凯恩脸皮比他想象的厚很多，听了之后眼皮都不抬一下，语气也相当之坦然，“是有点怕，没事，你让我多看看，不急的。”  
雷吉隆满口的劝说台词都被这句承认憋了回去，眼看凯恩一时半会看不完，只好也拿起那两张纸，看起自己早就签过字的同意书来。  
这是跳伞前的必要准备工作。  
雷吉隆对跳伞感兴趣由来已久，不过在皇马的时候，合同规定得很清楚，不能参加摩托滑雪跳伞之类的危险运动——当然，俱乐部不会在球员身边安监控，理论上来说，他偷偷试一试，只要参与者不往外说，他自己不没事找事发社交媒体，皇马法务部再强，也不能用水晶球预测此事然后罚工资。至于受伤问题，其实都不用真正去查数据，凭身边统计学就能得出结论：足球可比这些“危险运动”的受伤概率高多了。话是这么说，合同明令禁止的行为，区区“从高空看风景一定很美吧”的理由还不足以让他视规则如无物，就算合同没规定，没有罚工资的风险，从风险角度来看，他也不免心生畏惧。  
当然，跳伞死亡率他是查过的，十四万分之一，双人跳伞更是低到五十万分之一，安全程度不管换谁来评判都无可挑剔。但西班牙四千六百多万的人口，成年国家队大名单不过区区二十四人，也就是说，差不多两百万人里才能出一个雷吉隆。在幸运的部分世界已经证明了他是天选之子，在倒霉的可能里，他就不能再把自己归类于普罗大众。英格兰的人口雷吉隆不清楚，也许比西班牙多，也许比西班牙少，不过凯恩可不只是国家队大名单的一员，他是英格兰队长，论天选之子的程度比雷吉隆只高不低，故此，比他更畏首畏尾大概也算正常？  
雷吉隆一边想，一边打一个哈欠。  
热刺作为一个老牌俱乐部，合同条款当然也很完善，不过也许是英超普遍的粗糙，也许是皇马毕竟底蕴还是更深，总之，细枝末节之处，热刺到底没有皇马规定得那么面面俱到，合同里甚至连跳水都没规定，跳伞自然也不存在。不过，虽然雷吉隆一贯觉得“法无禁止即可行”，也没激进到觉得“法无禁止必须行”的地步，休息日拉着凯恩来跳伞，小半因为他早有兴趣，大半就是为了谈恋爱了。  
吊桥效应不是什么新鲜的词，他听过的话凯恩没道理一无所知，不过凯恩不一定能思维奔逸到这份上，猜出来他这么大张旗鼓是为了引诱自己动心。就算猜出来了，意志和身体毕竟是两码事，凯恩意志再坚定，也不能控制自己的身体不分泌激素，更无力阻止这样的激素带来爱的错觉。就算凯恩的理智能让他把真爱和纯生理反应区分开来，对雷吉隆来说，一个月就两次单独见面机会，出来跳伞总比呆在家里聊天打屁成功率高。以十四万分之一的死亡率，换来追求对象的一丝心动，雷吉隆觉得大体上还是划算的。  
退一步说，就算凯恩完全不为所动，他们两个人来跳伞，路上说不定多少人看到，路人，粉丝，媒体，随便哪个找找到都能把这件事扩散出去，太阳报要是能因此编个他们在谈恋爱的新闻最好，太阳报没想起来编，他自己发发个双人自拍配彩虹旗，阿里看了没准能气死。可惜的是没有理由艾特阿里来看，阿里很可能已经把他屏蔽了，不艾特没法吸引二十号来看自己的ins。  
要是能让凯恩发一个就好了，凯恩肯定是他的特别提醒——他忍不住用力敲敲桌子，把凯恩小小地吓了一跳，问道，“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”雷吉隆尴尬地咧咧嘴，“你看完了吗？”  
“看完了。”凯恩非常老干部气息地掸了掸手里的纸，才放下来开始签名。雷吉隆凑过去看一眼，又撇撇嘴，把目光移开。他对凯恩的签名一向颇有微词，觉得既不美观又看不懂，不过他们关系不够，英格兰人又喜欢，他也懒得多嘴。  
但以后在结婚证上签字的话，还是要让凯恩找个人重新设计一下的，不然都不好意思拍照发ins。雷吉隆最后看一眼那个在他眼里丑绝人寰的签名，极富远见卓识地想道。  
凯恩对他的腹诽一无所知，签完了才道，“你原来试过跳伞吗？”  
“没有，第一次。”  
“但你看起来很了解，直接就开车来了这里，对流程也很清晰，还是说你对跳伞本身很感兴趣？”  
“我提前做了功课，毕竟约你出来玩一次不太容易。”房间里还有工作人员在，雷吉隆不方便说半个月见一次面的协议，但修改后的措辞反而更引人遐想了。他当然是故意为之，凯恩不管看没看出来他的用意，面色都立刻尴尬起来，他只好又加一句，“不过我对跳伞感兴趣很久了，只是现在才找到机会，谢谢你愿意陪我来。”  
“这样，”凯恩点点头，也趁势转移话题，“你原来没试过是不是因为皇马不准跳伞？”  
“对。”雷吉隆奇道，“你怎么知道？皇马原来真的想买你？都谈到这么深入了？”他说完才意识到这比他们私下的协议更不该说给工作人员听，但话已出口，没法撤回，只好假装没发现，继续专注地看着凯恩，等他的回复。  
凯恩呆了呆，摇头道，“没这回事，加雷斯和我说的。”  
“他什么时候告诉你的？哦，你们经常一起去打高尔夫。”雷吉隆自觉自己的语气和话题都非常正常且平静，凯恩却又尴尬一笑，拿起他和雷吉隆的同意书交给工作人员，又问道，“这样可以了吗？大概需要等多久呢？”  
工作人员接过去看了看，笑着点头道，“可以了，很快的，到时候会有人来通知二位去参加培训——冒昧地问一下，我能和你们合照或者得到签名吗？”  
“当然可以！”雷吉隆抢先道，顺便递出自己的手机，“另外能请你帮我们拍一张合照吗？谢谢。”  
  
**  
在空中俯瞰河山笑傲地心引力，看上的人就在身旁，空中的对视虽然隔着护目镜，却充满浪漫和心跳的声音，未来也许——不，是一定能因此换来一个死心塌地。  
在雷吉隆的设想里，一切就应该这么完美。  
在和凯恩一起接受独立跳伞教学③的时候，一起穿戴装备并互相检查的时候，一起坐上直升飞机肩并着肩看向窗外的时候，他的设想看起来都非常现实，他的心中也一直充满了浪漫和豪情——直到飞机固定在了合适的高度，教练打开了舱门，风倒灌进来把他的万丈豪情吹得渣都不剩为止。  
凯恩看起来也很紧张，但他还是立刻站了起来，凑近舱门看了一眼，问了句废话，“我们现在的高度是多少？”  
“五千米，教练一分钟前才说过。”雷吉隆机械地回答。不仅是恐惧，此刻他甚至是有点后悔了，英格兰队长傻得可以，人好又怎么样？为了他从五千米跳下去？自己是不是疯了？  
疯不疯需要专业医生配合问卷和身体检查之后才能得出鉴定结果，教练和凯恩都没法肉眼鉴精神病，凯恩还担心地看了他两眼，教练却是见多了这种见了棺材就落泪的怂货，压根懒得问一句为何萌生退意，只严肃道，“可以跳了，你们准备好了先跳，我们立刻跟上，以你们自己开伞最佳，如果不行，我们也可以赶上帮助你们——步骤都还记得吗？”  
凯恩点点头，雷吉隆也跟着他点点头，其实独立跳伞发展至今，作为一个初学者经过培训就能上手的旅游项目，刺激归刺激，困难是不可能的。身体伸展之类的动作他和凯恩在队内训练就做惯了，用不着额外学习，观察压力计也很简单，拉开拉环更不用说，智商70都能搞定——当然足球运动员智商普遍偏低，这又是另一回事。  
作为（自我评价）拉高足球运动员智商平均值的人，雷吉隆当然不会记不住这些简单的步骤，心理上，他也很能说服自己，失重而已，五千米而已，有什么所谓？他每次从伦敦回家，飞行高度不都比这高多了？但本能的恐惧却不听这些，站在门边，看着窗外的稀薄的白云和云下小到看不清结构的地面的建筑物，他还是觉得双腿发软。  
教练也许没看出来，也许看出来了但觉得不重要，凯恩却很紧张，用力握住他的手道，“塞尔吉奥，你没事吧？”  
雷吉隆过了两秒才反应过来手里是什么，又忍不住想起来此前自己对恋爱后“手拉手一起回更衣室”的畅想来，面色微微一红，反而镇定了一点，对凯恩笑道，“没事，我只是有点害怕。”  
“没关系的，你现在不想跳还来得及。”凯恩柔声道。  
雷吉隆却没回答，他将手稍微挣脱一点，调整了一下角度，握住了凯恩的手腕，开始悄悄测量英格兰人的脉搏。凯恩的思维显然没有跟上他的节奏，但也没有挣脱的意思，两个人静静地维持了十来秒，眼看教练仿佛就要开口打破他们你侬我侬的基佬氛围了，雷吉隆终于泄气道，“你一点也不紧张吗？你的肾上腺素呢？”  
“什么？”凯恩傻乎乎地看着他。  
“没什么！”雷吉隆甩开他的手，英勇地上前一步，“我走了！”  
他立刻就后悔了。  
自由落体的不适感比他想象中还要严重，掉下去的前几秒，他整个脑子都一片空白，甚至都想不起来自己在做什么。但很快，风声之外的另一种声音唤醒了他——哈里凯恩在他的上方，疯狂地叫着他的名字。  
“塞尔吉奥！雷吉！喂！塞尔吉奥——”  
在他之后，才是教练同样急切的声音，“注意压力计！”  
他听到了，但风那样猛烈，高空那样寒冷，连他的思维都僵硬了起来，他明知道他应该调整姿势，应该注意压力计，随时准备拉开拉环，操纵降落伞，但他甚至都做不到转过身体去看一眼教练和凯恩的表情。  
“别走神，塞尔吉奥！快点！”  
他又听到凯恩的声音，甚至比应该正在接近他的教练的声音还要清晰，此前他从来不知道凯恩的声音会这么大，大到好像这不是凯恩，而是穆里尼奥或乔哈特。  
他花了很大的功夫，还是没能抬起手腕，身子倒是翻了过来。正好看到上方不远的凯恩。隔着护目镜也能看出来他脸上焦急和恐惧并存的表情，负责他的教练用力扯着他的手臂，但英格兰人似乎还是在调整姿势，一边叫着他的名字，一边拼命地想要向下掉得再快些。  
雷吉隆出神地看了他几眼，忽然感觉到有人抓住了自己的手臂，转过头就看见负责他的教练，安慰了一句“别担心”，便轻车熟路地开始检查他手腕上的压力计，然后帮他扯开了拉环。  
降落伞瞬间展开，他的下落速度随之一降，帮忙的教练首先松开了他的手，继续自由落体，从他眼前飞快地消失了，在那之后就是本来在他上方的凯恩和另一个教练，也由于速度的差别而从他的眼前一闪而过，消失在了他下方的云层内。  
也不用这么开心吧，脸都被风吹歪了还能看出来在笑，他想，笑什么笑，你自己的降落伞都没打开呢，摔死了怎么办。  
——我心底的时钟为何？  
他轻轻地哼着歌，调整着姿势，看着下方展开的三朵降落伞，悄悄地松一口气。  
——叮咚④。  
  
**  
抛开最早自由落体时的恐惧失神，打开降落伞之后雷吉隆就基本上恢复了神智，匀速下落过程中的享受且不提，落地也把握得不错，挽回一点颜面，不像凯恩，差不多就是脸着的地。  
要是毁容了怎么办？下个月还和他见面吗？  
雷吉隆打了个哆嗦，赶紧上去一把把他扯起来，凯恩借着他的手起身，又干脆地给了他一个拥抱，抢先道，“你没事吧？”  
“没事。”他也用力抱了一下凯恩，才松开道，“刚才空中不是问过了？”  
“风太强了，没听清你说什么。”凯恩后退一步，又上上下下看他一眼，“真的没事吗？”  
“真的没有。”雷吉隆朝他一笑，“你听不清我说话吗，我听你的就很清楚。”  
“因为我都要吓死了，所以声音很大，现在都哑了你没发现吗？”凯恩毫不留情地说，“还好你后面看起来还算正常，不然我真的——”  
“现在降落伞都是傻瓜式的了，不晃神的话操作起来很简单的——不过你还是脸着地了。”  
凯恩干咳一声，又摇摇头，“这个不重要。”  
“是的，不重要，重点是，你觉得怎么样？”  
“什么怎么样？”  
“跳伞呀。”  
凯恩的表情瞬间明亮了起来，“噢，是的，我忘了说了，天哪，太美了，太值得了，如果一开始你没有陷入危险就更好了，还好你没事——无论如何，真的很棒，塞尔吉奥，谢谢你邀请我，跳伞太棒了，我真后悔之前没试过。你呢，你觉得怎么样？一开始不算，降落的过程很美不是吗，我看你当时也很享受的，我们下次再来吧？”  
“很美。没问题。你想什么时候来就什么时候给我打电话，我在西班牙都飞来找你。”雷吉隆愣愣地看着他，随口回答，又悚然道，“等一下，你爱上跳伞了？”  
“一般这个句式的宾语是人，不过你这么说也没错，是的，我爱跳伞！”  
“方向错了，但是我明白，”他看着凯恩，努力平复着依然激烈的心跳，鼓足勇气道，“我，我也——”  
“什么？”凯恩带着笑意看向他。  
“没什么。”他摇摇头，避开凯恩的眼神，扯掉自己脸上的护目镜，恶狠狠道，“是激素。”  
  
**  
跳过伞，这个月的独处指标就用完了，离下个月到来还有十天，但第一天约凯恩就是给下个月更多度日如年的日子，不可取，怎么也得五号六号再约比较合适——换句话说，距离下一次和凯恩单独见面还有半个月。  
想到这个，雷吉隆就觉得未来一片灰暗，连定时定点的更衣室性骚扰凯恩气阿里都失去了一定的诱惑力。  
跳伞到底值不值呢？他用这半个月没有凯恩的时间来想这个问题。  
除开一开始的惊慌失措，打开降落伞之后其实他就已经恢复了正常，下落的时候他，凯恩，还有两个教练基本保持平行，享受着独特视角的风景的同时，安全感也是非常充沛的。假如单从这项运动本身来说，开伞之后的体验已经足够值回票价。  
然而，他选择这项运动并不是为了运动本身，跳伞本身是配不上让他冒十四万分之一的风险的。  
十四万分之一的死亡率没有应验在他身上当然是好事，以此换来运动本身的乐趣以及凯恩对他心动的可能，也可以说是高回报率；不幸走歪一点，凯恩的动心对象变成跳伞本身，也不算大败亏输；然而再走歪一点，心动的宾语和主语倒置，就不是那么令人开心了。  
这说不通，他和凯恩说得好好的，凯恩多相信他啊，还常常觉得对不起他呢。他不是说得清清楚楚，他选择凯恩就是因为想要付出真心？为什么真的意识到有这种可能的时候，又会觉得惶恐呢？  
他想他说的时候当然是发自内心，就好像所有进攻球员都会说什么“球队的成功更重要”的屁话，说的时候都恨不得按着圣经发誓，但其实只要他们逮到机会，一定提脚射门，才不管队友是不是位置更好射术更精——说到底，圣经上也说得清清楚楚“不准发誓”啊。  
圣经也说了“不准说谎”。  
不过，凯恩又不是上帝，对凯恩撒谎有什么关系？过后对上帝承认就是了，照样有资格过那道窄门。  
再说了，喜欢凯恩其实他也不是不能接受，只是先后顺序必须明晰，必须让凯恩先喜欢上自己才可以，为了付出自己的真心首先寻求凯恩的真心，这和他对凯恩说的话也没有冲突吧？归根结底，他还是准备在凯恩而非其他任何人身上把自己完整地交出去啊？  
——你所见是激情还是理智？  
——叮咚，叮咚④。  
开伞的瞬间看到的一闪而过的凯恩的笑脸又在他眼前定格了，连带着当时熟悉的剧烈的心跳也仿佛回来了。  
吊桥效应真是害人不浅。  
他抱着头在床上打了三个滚，干脆掏出手机，截图了自己那天回来发的ins，又在WhatsApp里发给了阿里，顺便还构思了很多冷嘲热讽的话。  
发送失败。  
阿里早就把他拉黑了。  
  
**  
当喜欢的东西不能给你快乐的时候，就要学会从不喜欢的东西那里寻找快乐；当喜欢的东西可以给你快乐的时候，你还是可以从不喜欢的东西那里得到快乐。  
雷吉隆一直践行着这个原则。  
皇马0-3巴黎的时候，他的快乐是巴萨0-2格拉纳达；皇马被曼城淘汰的时候，他的快乐是巴萨2-8拜仁；皇马夺得西甲冠军塞维利亚夺得欧联冠军的时候，他的快乐是冠军和冠军和梅西的传真和苏亚雷斯被扫地出门和巴萨2-8拜仁。  
被凯恩拒绝了，他的快乐是阿里也被拒绝了；凯恩只肯让步到一个月见两次，他的快乐是抢先给凯恩摊牌，阿里成功的可能性就大大降低了；天塌下来自己好像要喜欢凯恩了，他的快乐是阿里喜欢程度比自己深多了以及自己被阿里恼羞成怒地拉黑了；一个月两次的机会业已用尽，凯恩居然还主动邀请自己去他家，他的快乐是凯恩主动和凯恩主动和凯恩主动和阿里估计彻底嗝屁了。  
当然，阿里比他就大了半年多，物理意义上的嗝屁可能性太低，但精神意义上，在和凯恩的关系里，雷吉隆其实早在自己和凯恩摊牌的那一天就给他判了死刑。  
凯恩原本绝不会怀疑自己相信睡过一次就该恋爱这一点，相应的，他也不会怀疑阿里货真价实地相信他们在过去的两年内是恋人。这和单纯或者愚蠢都没有关系，纯粹是因为凯恩的思维模式决定了他不可能产生这样的怀疑。  
雷吉隆毫不怀疑阿里的智力水平，既然阿里能够说出“我们不是恋爱吗？”的话，就说明他一定思想上深思熟虑过，行为上也尽力配合过，在过去的两年里避开了任何他可能意识到这不是恋爱的可能。假如凯恩依然是那个不知道应该怀疑的状态，阿里自然可以凭此蒙混过关，然而雷吉隆的坦白——那段发生在他和凯恩之间的阿里绝无可能知情的坦白——足以改变一切。  
阿里在过去的两年绝不可能没有任何破绽，至少，雷吉隆愿意打赌，阿里绝不敢在任何时候说一句喜欢。这在凯恩没想过怀疑的情况下也许还能糊弄，一旦凯恩决定怀疑，他很容易就会发现这不合理，而更糟糕的是，他几乎没有可能不因此怀疑阿里如此行事的动机。  
无论阿里怎么说，有自己珠玉在前，凯恩要怎么相信“忍辱负重”“一直欺骗”的阿里的动机会是爱他，而不是像他雷吉隆一样的“为找到合适结婚对象奋斗终生”？心机的行为理所当然是出于心机的动机，爱不应该这样忍辱负重。  
但是阿里是真的爱他，雷吉隆过去不敢肯定，跳伞之后能肯定了，幸灾乐祸的同时却又由于自己确定的理由而感到一阵发自内心的悲愤。  
什么叫弄巧成拙，欲速则不达，这就是了。而且面对凯恩他也不是第一次了。尽心尽力查伦敦最好的跳伞场所，付了两个人的费用的是他，就好像上次带着安全套上门亲自伸手让凯恩把自己绑在床上的人还是他。  
作茧自缚这个词真是为他量身打造。  
但是，被凯恩上虽然心理上略有憋屈，生理上还是很爽的，喜欢上百分之百不喜欢自己的凯恩又算什么呢？尽管那时他的心跳是真的，凯恩呼唤他名字的声音是真的，英格兰人快乐或恐惧的表情是真的，但事情就该停在那里，不可以因此更进一步——除非是反过来的更进一步。  
总之，至少阿里比我更喜欢他。  
他想。  
而且，至少凯恩主动邀请我去他家了。  
他活蹦乱跳。  
  
**  
又是一个“我会自己动噢”的把戏，一种美好的错觉。雷吉隆想。  
凯恩确实主动给他发了消息邀请他来，但谁能想到，他居然还同时邀请了那么多人？谁能想到，这居然是个热刺一线队的团建？  
雷吉隆端着橙汁，坐在花园的秋千上，看着阿里和凯恩和一群面目模糊的队友一起玩Uno，险些要把手里的玻璃杯捏碎。  
他对情敌的存在本来是习以为常的，光明正大地排挤情敌也是做惯了的，放在过去，有情敌而已，根本不足以令他心中泛起任何波澜。  
前任里男的且不提，漂亮的女孩子哪有只会被他一个人发现漂亮的道理？追求的过程不仅是吸引女孩，更是要展现自己比情敌强，这种把戏他早就习惯了，他猜阿里也一样清楚，不然为什么自己在俱乐部缠着凯恩摸摸抱抱的时候阿里最多偷偷鼻子喷火，可是从来不会上来说半个字？难道真的因为他高风亮节崇尚公平平等？还不是为了在凯恩面前展现他多么大方多么乐意公平竞争？雷吉隆对公平竞争毫无兴趣，也从不觉得对情敌用些小手段有损他的人格，否则也不至于毫不犹豫地对凯恩坦白心事以完成对阿里的致命一击，但这种机会很难得，而且必须小心行事，且完全不能参考过去的经验。毕竟，过去追求的女孩子里十个有七八个可能对他的酸言酸语受用，但凯恩显然不会把在他面前攻击排挤情敌减少情敌和他的相处时间当成什么优点，所以，阿里白眼翻到天上去也不会在俱乐部里把自己从凯恩的身上扯开；所以，现在阿里和凯恩笑嘻嘻打Uno，他也只能阴沉着脸坐在一边捏玻璃杯。  
可恶！列维这个垃圾主席，穆里尼奥都抱怨了这么久了，他怎么还不把阿里卖掉！最好卖去毛里求斯种甘蔗，天天大暴晒，头发都长不出来；要么就去印度采珍珠，一天下水十二小时，皮肤都泡烂，十天才能赚自己一顿饭钱。皇马也是，怎么还不回购自己顺便打包凯恩！本泽马莫德里奇都好退休了，九号十号随便凯恩挑，挑剩下的可以给自己，号码接近，更衣室又能挨着坐了。要是皇马掏不出钱来，也可以拿阿扎尔和热刺换啊，阿扎尔肥肉比凯恩多多了，卖肉都贵些呢。凯恩更加，他都知道阿里不真心了怎么还不和他绝交！英格兰队长的圣人属性呢？道德洁癖呢？怎么到这里就没了！  
雷吉隆用力地把玻璃杯砸在一旁的茶几上，但凯恩家的餐具也许质量太好了，被他这么折腾也还是没碎，只发出震耳欲聋的噪声，把大家都吓了一跳。雷吉隆赔着笑，朝关心或错愕地看过来的队友ABCDEFG依次点头，又给微微张着嘴的凯恩一个灿烂的笑容，无视了一脸猥琐的阿里，站起身来，决定去厨房吃点烤肉犒劳自己。  
唉，真难吃。  
雷吉隆一边吃白食一边毫无心理负担地在心里抱怨。  
烤肉他是很喜欢吃的，皇马也没事就组织烤肉聚会，不管是在球员家还是在店里，都比凯恩家的英国厨子正宗多了，凯恩要是喜欢吃烤肉，就该跟自己去西班牙，他虽然没什么钱，还是愿意为皇马降薪百分之二十来付凯恩的转会费——当然这之后凯恩必须买房子给自己住把工资卡交给自己，那就是另一回事了。  
他做着白日梦，吃着难吃英国烤肉，忍不住闭上眼睛，面上浮现出各种复杂的情绪来，只是没来得及沉浸下去，就听到温克斯的声音，“你没事吧？”  
他赶紧睁开眼睛，笑道，“没事啊，怎么了，哈里？”  
他对温克斯一直有种同病相怜的好感——他去年转会过来，热刺已经有了和他名字接近的塞尔吉奥里耶，所以除了在皇马叫惯了懒得改的贝尔和一直坚持叫人名字的凯恩还会在场下叫他塞尔吉奥之外，其他人都只管他叫雷吉。温克斯同理，凯恩比他年龄大，能力强，哈里理所当然是凯恩，他只能被叫温克斯——当然实际上也不是那么冷冰冰的温克斯（winks），而是在他的姓后面加了个y变成了winksy，也许母语者能听出来区别吧，反正在雷吉隆听起来，这种叫法和叫姓没区别——有鉴于此，他一直非常认真地在场下叫温克斯哈里，表达自己的同情心的同时也做一个隐形的拉拢。但温克斯大概早就被世界和热刺调教成功了，对这种不平等待遇一点不平也无，对雷吉隆的示好也压根没发现，完全没回礼，场上场下，开口闭口还是只有雷吉。  
“哦哦，没事，雷吉，我们准备去打FIFA，你来么？”   
雷吉隆对FIFA不算特别热衷，没事玩玩挺开心，不能玩也无所谓，放在平时没准就答应了，现在来说，比起和一群傻缺网瘾队友玩FIFA，他还是更愿意回到花园里，坐在凯恩和阿里的视线范围内捏玻璃杯，以期凯恩什么时候看过来能被自己的深情等待感动，而要是阿里不小心看过来，则能被自己眼神里的杀意给吓出个半身不遂。  
……  
——唉。  
雷吉隆叹了口气，“你们平时聚会也这样？”  
“什么样？”温克斯没明白。  
“FIFA，Uno，烤肉，连饮料里含酒精的都不多……你们这是球员聚会还是初中生聚会啊？不说开个无遮大会，至少也得跳跳舞玩玩真心话大冒险什么的吧？”  
“哦，你想参加那种啊。”温克斯这下懂了，笑道，“那你不能来哈里这儿呀，他什么人啊，你想吃喝玩乐得去其他人组织的，哈里这儿不行的。”  
雷吉隆点点头，又摇摇头，“为什么不行，他怎么了？”  
“他……嗯，他不是一般的英格兰人。十八岁队友拉他去夜店他就坐在那不喝酒也不和女孩说话，一到八点就告辞回家。前些年我们还猜他是处男呢——搞不好现在也是？哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
雷吉隆陪着他哈哈大笑，想怪不得你只能被叫温克斯，这都看不出来，蠢萌蠢萌得像热刺logo那个鸡似的。凯恩不喝酒当然是因为他比赛期禁酒啊，不和女孩说话是因为他是gay啊，处男……呵呵，做爱对凯恩来说就和喝水似的，技术好到那种地步，睡过的男人没准比温克斯摸过小手的女人数量还多吧？  
他呵呵一笑，又切了切盘子里的烤肉，笑道，“他看起来确实很正经——诶。”  
这话一出，雷吉隆悚然一惊，他对最近的凯恩想的太多，接受程度太高，都快忘了此前他眼里的凯恩是什么样。为什么他会觉得睡一次凯恩就有可能和凯恩谈恋爱，除了事后的那些理由，最开始还不是因为凯恩看起来就很正经，正经到不会发生婚前性行为，把做爱当求婚？当然，刻板印象里的凯恩也很出格，可至少还在正常人的理解范围内，反倒是实际上的凯恩，奇怪得不行。  
他为什么会把性看得这么随便？又怎么能在这样的前提下还说自己看重感情，还居然真的看重感情？随便就能拥抱接吻，却连骗人说一句喜欢也不愿意，这合理吗？一个人可能天生就是这样吗？凯恩是个好人没错，可好人也不一定不说谎，不在意上床是真的，很在意恋爱是真的，但凯恩说自己从来没有爱过人，自己就要相信吗？他现在的行为明显就是遭受过什么挫折——雷吉隆猜是被喜欢的人抛弃了——之后自暴自弃的模样吧？再退一步想的话，阿里难道就没想过这个问题？还是说阿里早就知道那个人是谁？会是谁呢？凯恩对现在队内的人绝对都是一视同仁的，那么那个人已经转会了？已经退役了？还是说是和足球无关的人？到底是谁？  
温克斯打断了他的思绪，一脸礼貌的微笑，“所以，雷吉，你去玩FIFA吗？你要是不去的话，我就去问别人了。”  
“等一下。”他用力扯住温克斯的衣袖，咧嘴一笑，“我还有一个问题，你认识哈里多久了？”  
“啊？多久……从他进热刺开始？我还是他的前辈，看不出来吧。”  
雷吉隆当然看不出来，前年这时候别说温克斯了，凯恩的名字怎么拼他都不知道呢，怎么会知道热刺队内辈分的事。只讨好一笑，“那你们认识五六年啦？”  
“……”温克斯翻了个白眼，“不是，十六年还是十七年吧，怎么了？”  
“我准备追他。”雷吉隆毫不在乎地放了个炸弹，“这周我请你吃饭，你告诉我一些他的事吧。”  
“……”温克斯以下巴惊掉的表情呆呆地看着他。  
“求你了。”雷吉隆诚恳地一笑，往他张大的嘴里塞了块烤肉。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ③：独立跳伞通常需要时长在数小时左右的教学，且教学和跳伞不太可能安排在同一天。第一次尝试跳伞的人也一般会被推荐双人跳伞（Tandem Skydiving，和教练一起跳伞，开伞由教练负责）而不是独立跳伞。另一方面，热刺的合同未必没有规定危险运动，雷吉隆和凯恩相约跳伞还发ins嘚瑟多半要挨批的。  
>  不过，搞笑黄文不用这么严谨我觉得也没关系^ ^  
>  ④：摘自法语音乐剧《红与黑》里的歌曲《Ding Dong》，略有改动。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以防万一的预警：本章有过去时的梅森/凯恩的炮友关系情节以及现在时的凯恩单箭头梅森的描述。

  
下午五点，阿里收拾好东西，往热刺青训队所在的训练场⑤走去。  
几年前刚来的时候，他经常走这条路，大部分时候都是自己过来，少部分时间会和凯恩一起，那时候他们虽然稍微展露了头角，但总体来说都还是俱乐部里可以随便被使唤的年轻球员，和青训队互动这种事多钱少的营业项目，时不时就有他们两一份。阿里对此没什么排斥，也不是特别热衷，凯恩倒是挺喜欢，有一次还跟他说，“你知道吗，我们在青训的时候，做梦都想要到对面去。就算不能自己过去，每次看到一线队有人走这条路过来都很开心。”  
“是吗？”阿里觉得自己理论上来说可以理解，但他毕竟没有在热刺青训待过，要切实去感受这种从训练基地的一边到另一边的渴望还是做不到，干脆略过重点不提，只好奇道，“但是你也知道，一般来青训这边的人都不会是一线队的明星球员，这样你们也开心吗？”  
“一线队的下限就是青训的上限，除了少部分自视甚高的刺头，大家心里都有数的。”凯恩说。  
我看只有你心里有数吧？其他小鬼都眼睛长在天上呢。阿里在心里默默吐槽。  
他当然完全不能对凯恩的感慨感同身受，也一点不相信凯恩的话，但这个可能性还是给了他一些额外的兴趣，让他暗暗决定以后如果再去青训的话要更用心一点，结束后也可以和小球员们更多聊聊。  
可惜，或者说幸运的是，这个决心并没能兑现。  
他以比想象中更快的速度在一线队站稳了脚跟。媒体评价和队内地位都逐渐稳固之后，营业项目也就渐渐变成了简单的拍摄照片或是录一些短视频，青训的训练场，虽然和一线队的训练基地同在一道围墙之内，但两边的球场、停车场和更衣室都彼此错开，对不再过去营业的阿里来说，很快就遥远得和米尔顿凯恩斯更衣室没有区别。  
当然，去年开始，他的地位又稳步下滑，首发捞不到，大名单进不了，一天到晚的只能打杯赛虐虐菜，回到俱乐部，指导菜鸟这种累人工作安排给他大概也算是理所应当。这么一来，从一线队去青训的路，又渐渐为他所熟悉起来。  
不过，今天他过去不是为了队内任务，而是为了找人。  
一个他很熟悉，早就认识，一直关注，但已经不联系很久很久的人。  
前托特纳姆热刺俱乐部青训成员，前托特纳姆热刺俱乐部球员，前赫尔城俱乐部球员，现托特纳姆热刺U19教练。  
瑞安梅森。  
或者再直接一点。  
他的单方面的情敌。  
瑞安梅森。  
  
**  
“其实咱们可以约在饭店见面的，你就不用现在特意过来一趟了。”寒暄过后，梅森对他摇摇头。  
“我准备坐你的车，就不用去一线队那边的停车场了，吃过饭能顺便请你送我回家吗？”阿里坦然道。  
“呃——好吧，”梅森挠挠头，又笑道，“哈哈，你刚刚过来的时候我看得挺感慨的，我小时候看从那边过来的人都觉得身上泛金光。这也算了，要是反过来，换成我去一线队找你——哈哈，天哪，从这里正大光明地走去那边，差不多就是十年前的我的梦想了。”  
和凯恩说过的话就差一模一样了，都是热刺青训了不起么？温克斯也是，帕罗特也是，坦甘加也是，他们怎么没有你这么话多？阿里在心里翻个白眼，索性一言不发。  
梅森友好继续，“我今天倒是可以送你回去，不过你明天怎么办？我明天早上也来接你？”  
“不用，我可以让哈里来接我。”他笑嘻嘻道。  
“嗯嗯，当然，那样更方便一点。”梅森表情一点变化也没有，继续道，“既然这样的话，那我们去停车场吧，我已经打电话给餐厅预定过了，现在过去时间正合适。”  
阿里一言不发，默默地跟在梅森身后，只觉得自己蠢透了。他今晚发短信给凯恩的话，明天凯恩自然会来接他，一点没错，但其实队里随便谁发这样的短信凯恩都会这么做的，区别只是有的人可能需要告诉凯恩自己的地址而他不用罢了。说真的，没区别。不值得炫耀，尤其没必要对梅森。  
他当然知道，只是知易行难。  
“说起来，”帮他拉开车门的时候，梅森又笑道，“咱们很久没见了吧，三年还是四年了？”  
“我不记得了。”他面无表情道。  
“是吗？”梅森挑挑眉，围着车绕了一圈，走到驾驶席坐好，系好安全带，又道，“你看起来很冷淡，不过同意出来吃饭又很爽快，没想到——还是说你知道我为什么要叫你吃饭了？”  
“没有。只是我想你主动联系我很难得，一定是有什么重要的事情要说；就算没有，吃一顿饭也死不了人，反正我今天也没有别的安排，而且，你还愿意送我回家呢，不是很划算吗？”  
“不要说得这么可怜，列维也没抠门到这个地步，Uber都坐不起，你嘴里的老板得是克伦克才行。”  
“我心里的死敌是切尔西，不玩这种阿森纳烂梗。”  
“哈里心里的死敌是阿森纳，他最喜欢骂克伦克了。”梅森耸耸肩。  
“…………………………￥@#％￥％#￥％％％￥％#￥”  
阿里差点没骂出声，他和梅森失去联系的时间点也差不多就是他和凯恩关系渐深的时间点，此后由于喜欢上凯恩推理了一些过去的故事而讨厌梅森并在心里构思过许许多多自己攻击辱骂梅森的小剧场是一回事，面上他和梅森总是没有过任何冲突，同为队友的时间段内，两个人关系甚至还能说上一句不错。对梅森的厌恶在他心里理应是单向的，梅森不仅不该知道理由，甚至连自己讨厌他都不该知道，更不应该像现在这样，甚至话题压根没有扯到凯恩身上，只是一个无关紧要的斗嘴，就要搬出凯恩来打压自己。  
为什么？凭什么？  
他憋着气，又不方便反驳，只闷闷道，“所以你叫我是干什么？”  
“你真的不知道吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“……嗯，好吧。”梅森摇摇头，“雷吉隆昨天来找我了，说他准备追哈里，想向我打听一点情报。我想了想，觉得还是要告诉你一下。当然啦，昨天电话里也能说，不过我想你应该还有别的想说的话，就干脆约你吃顿饭一起说了。”  
“…………”  
阿里哑口无言，只觉得这句话里包含的情报太多，他想问的地方也太多，但不知道为什么，又似乎完全无法开口。  
比如说，为什么雷吉隆来找你你就要找我呢？因为你知道我们是情敌吗？怎么知道的？雷吉隆肯定半个字都不会提到我，总不会是哈里告诉你的吧？你们关系真的好到这份上了吗？那你怎么还不去死呢——不，还是等一下，先请我吃饭送我回家，然后你就立刻开车去撞死在科尔尼训练基地大门前好不好？反正你也最讨厌阿森纳了嘛，哈里也讨厌，他肯定会喜欢你这种行为吧？你死之后我肯定会去你的坟前献花的，说不定还哭得稀里哗啦，让哈里对我好感顿生，直接在你坟前对我求爱，你说怎么样？  
还有，雷吉隆那能叫准备追哈里吗？他是恨不得强奸了哈里再绑回家啊！这个你知道吗？他有告诉你吗？再者，他为什么要来问你？因为他也像我一样推测出你对哈里始乱终弃了吗？但他没理由知道吧，他也和我一样看过你还在热刺的时候哈里和你那个黏黏糊糊的样子吗？没可能啊，他甚至都没理由知道你才对吧。等等，难道你在他和哈里打炮的时候去开哈里的大门刷存在感了——我知道你肯定也有他家的钥匙——这个不重要，雷吉隆阳痿了没？不不不，我也傻了，雷吉隆的性能力关我什么事？重点是，雷吉隆找你打听什么情报了？你连为什么要今天告诉当面我这件事而不是昨天电话里说都能罗里吧嗦解释一大堆，怎么最关键的和雷吉隆的对话内容就避而不谈了？他都和你说什么了？你又和他说什么了？真的告诉他情报了吗？那可不可以也告诉我一点呢？  
哦，对了，还有，雷吉隆是昨天来找你的对吧？昨天也有训练呢，他没迟到没早退，白天肯定找不了你，只可能是晚上，你昨天打电话约我今天出来吃饭也是在晚上，怎么回事？雷吉隆一走你就给我打电话？还是说，雷吉隆还没走你就给我打电话？这叫“我想了想觉得还是要告诉你一下”吗？你的想表现在哪里？雷吉隆知道你是这种人吗？——不对，我干嘛要为雷吉隆打抱不平啊，梅森也是讨厌鬼，雷吉隆也是讨厌鬼，两个人狗咬狗不好吗？  
他好久不说话，梅森屏息凝神地等了半天，没等到愤慨激动的发言，自己纳闷道，“你怎么一点反应没有？我还以为你会——”  
“我会什么？”阿里气势汹汹道，“你为什么觉得雷吉隆怎么样我要有反应？”  
“不是雷吉隆怎么样你要有反应，是哈里怎么样你要有反应，你不是喜欢他吗？”梅森理所当然地说。  
阿里睁大眼睛看着他，又赶紧扭头看向窗外，心烦意乱地整理了几下安全带，张了张嘴，以和此前完全不同的理由感到无话可说。  
在推理出梅森大概率对凯恩始乱终弃之后，他其实想过很多次如果自己有一天要面对梅森应该怎么办，夸张一点的想象或者说白日梦里，凯恩已经移情别恋到了自己身上，他可以坦然地做一个胜利者去宽恕梅森，或者以保护者的姿态为过去的凯恩讨回公道；现实一点的想象里，也许是凯恩终于意识到了他对梅森的感情——他猜凯恩应该还没有意识到这一点，否则无以解释他与梅森如今依然牢固的友谊——总之，也许凯恩终于决定说出来喜欢梅森，尽管梅森一定会拒绝，但在这样的环境里，他只能作为一个旁观者和失败者，说一些漂亮话然后退场；也有某些想象，是他去找梅森摊牌，告诉年长的英格兰人自己和凯恩的关系以及自己的感情，要求梅森如果不喜欢凯恩就保持正常和安全的距离，不要再伤害凯恩，不要再影响凯恩的生活。  
他真的想过很多次，怎样终于把自己的感情放在阳光下，怎样在梅森面前坦白，怎样和年长的英格兰人讨论到凯恩和爱。悲哀的愁苦的，快乐的意气风发的，决绝的果断的，艰难的自我拉扯的——不管是什么样的气氛，他总是想到一句话，想到自己要这么说：“但我对他的爱是真的，我决不会像你那样放弃他。”  
这句话在他的心中嘴边盘旋过好多次，他是真的想要在那个摊牌的瞬间，对这个他一直厌恶嫉妒鄙夷渴望的情敌说出这句话，此刻终于就是他等待的那一刻，但这句话在现在却像一个笑话。  
为什么梅森可以这样？就在他的车上，在这样缺乏铺垫的前提下，在这样随随便便的氛围里，透露出他早就知道阿里喜欢凯恩的事情来？他的语气这样普通，甚至还有笑意，好像他不是在说爱和人生，而只是一个模拟游戏，一盘国际象棋，一次无所谓的闲聊。  
让我们来模拟一下，如果你是阿尔海因斯，232航班会怎么样？能顺利抵达苏城机场吗？  
好了，终于走到了底线，现在是兵升变的时间了，你是要把它变成车、马、象还是后呢？  
不是雷吉隆怎么样你要有反应，是哈里怎么样你要有反应，你不是喜欢他吗？  
——这三句话有什么区别？对梅森来说，在最后一句里投入的紧张难道会比之前二者更多吗？还是说远远不如？对他来说比游戏更轻的是什么，是阿里，是爱，还是凯恩？  
“你生气了？”梅森说，“是不是我说的太直白了？我也想过是不是要假装一下不知道，不过我都因为雷吉隆叫你出来了，你没理由猜不出来我知情，再装模作样不知道你的立场就太假惺惺了，你不觉得吗？”  
“你告诉我原因之后我当然能猜到你知情，但就算这样，有的对话也不能就此省略。”他摇摇头，“我们随便举个不恰当的例子好了，你觉得球员们反种族歧视有意义吗？我们在赛前单膝下跪，在球衣上印上口号，在镜头前说着‘黑人的命也是命’，有时候这些观点会传播出去一点点，很难说是我们的功劳，但社会的共识是种族歧视大错特错，我们出去吃饭的时候，如果遇见黑人厨师也会更有耐心一点——但是，我有钱会在白人更多的街区买房，没钱也会在白人更多的街区租房，社会上的其他人也大体如此，不管他们说多少次‘黑人的命也是命’，也不愿意在一个窗户里看出去只能看到黑人的地方住上一辈子。那我们是不是可以不要再做反种族歧视的宣传了？不，我们还是必须时常重复，而不是对着镜头说‘你们都知道我要说啥了所以我就不废话了，别歧视啊，哈哈。’——这不是解决问题的办法。”  
梅森沉默地开了一两分钟车，终于开口道，“的确是个不恰当的例子，但我明白了。你认为我的态度太随便了，对吗？我应该对这件事有更多的尊重，我必须假装出对你的感情非常吃惊，不，不吃惊也没关系，但我必须把这当一回事。不是因为我的态度对你很重要，而是因为对哈里的感情对你来说很重要，所以你必须要郑重其事地谈论它——我说得对吗？”  
“你这段话也很好笑，严肃的事情就是严肃的事情，而不是像你恶意扭曲的发言里，我是个五岁的小女孩，穿上了新裙子，如果幼儿园的老师不因此夸奖我就要大哭——不过我能理解，在你看来就是没区别，对吗？其实也没错，我就是不能接受你这样随便，退一步说，哈里对你来说也不算什么吗？”  
“他当然是我的好朋友，”梅森轻轻一笑，“不过，我不觉得和你谈一谈雷吉隆和他有什么关系，也许今天之后你会改变很多行为，也许昨天之后雷吉隆也会，但我想哈里的人生规划不会因此改变，既然如此，我自然不必出于关心他的理由郑重其事。不过你说得对，这对你来说很重要，但德勒，我们都知道两年前输掉欧冠决赛的那天我们有多痛苦，但那一天你坐飞机回伦敦，你觉得给你送餐点的空乘人员能够理解你的心碎吗？我那天在朋友家看的比赛，看完回家的路上去花店买了花，你觉得帮我扎花束的工作人员理解我笑脸之下的痛苦吗？空乘人员那天有和你说话吧，你现在还记得吗？你有被安慰到吗？还有你身边的很多朋友，‘别伤心啦，至少你们是亚军呢，已经比很多队伍强了’——这种短信你没少收到吧？为什么他们会这么告诉你，为什么他们的安慰这么随随便便？因为这是我们的人生，我们的梦想，他们不理解，也没想过要理解，这对他们来说不重要。一样的道理，德勒，这是你的爱情，你的人生，它对我来说不重要。我可以对你道歉，因为我没有意识到我应该要掩饰这一点，如果能重来一次，我会掩饰的，但既然你已经知道了，我觉得我们摊开来说也挺好的——到啦，我们进去一边吃一边谈吧。”  
阿里闷闷不乐地解开安全带下车，有一万句话被堵死在喉咙里，偏偏没有任何办法，只有默默跟在梅森身后，挤出一个笑脸，应付有可能看见他们的粉丝和媒体，等终于来到包厢点过餐，侍者上过前菜退下了，才放心大胆地露出死人脸来，尽情回味满腔的郁闷。  
梅森实际上并不是一个牙尖嘴利的人，他还在热刺的时候，热刺队内吵架，他绝对排不进战斗力前三。假如随便找个话题随机安排正方反方地吵架，阿里有信心能把梅森虐的渣都不剩。可惜的是，人生不是利益不相关的自由辩论，很多时候你就是没办法和对手站在同一条起跑线后。聪明机智委曲求全换不来凯恩的喜欢，以此为前提，此刻他再怎样谈锋甚健富有急智也无济于事，他就是在乎，梅森就是不在乎。  
不过，在乎有在乎的谈法，不在乎有不在乎的谈法，梅森是不在意失去什么，他是没什么可失去，地位不平等归不平等，总也不至于全没话说。  
“我想了想，你说得当然很有道理，你不在意是很正常的事情，开诚布公也挺好的。既然如此，我有好几个问题，你能不能回答我？”  
“你先问。不过我叫你出来，当然是准备回答你的问题的，你直接问就是了，不用那么多开场白。”  
“你为什么这么讨厌我？”阿里忍不住道。  
“啊，你看出来了？”梅森挑挑眉，端起杯子喝了一口茶，才道，“不过你第一个问题居然是问这个，还是很出乎我的意料之外。”  
“你都特意约出来吃饭了，又不是打电话，时间充沛，我们可以慢慢说，从简单的问题问起也不坏。”  
“嗯，你说得对，不过我不想回答这个问题，你问下一个吧。”  
阿里简直有种打人的冲动，他想怨不得凯恩不喜欢自己，不是自己运气不好，实在是凯恩审美有问题，梅森这种玩意能入他的眼，自己太好了所以不能被喜欢不是再正常不过吗？诺丁汉森林会想买C罗吗？一个道理嘛。  
精神胜利能控制斗殴的冲动，却不能让他更好受一点，再开口时，语气里的怨气就更明显了，“那你为什么要给我打电话？”  
“你没有别的前置问题要问了吗？”  
“没有。这个你能回答吗？”  
“行啊，这个可以，但很长的，我们先吃完前菜吧，上主菜了我再告诉你——你是不是很生气，哎呀，那我可以告诉你其中百分之一的理由：我就是为了看你生气才约你的。”  
阿里这会儿倒是镇静下来了一点，沉默地等着侍者撤走了沙拉碟，又换上了牛排，道过谢，等到视线范围内再也看不到第二个人的时候，才开口道，“哈里不喜欢我，你应该很清楚的，你对我的敌意实在很好笑——再说了，你已经订婚了。”  
“我很爱我的未婚妻，如果你想暗示的是这个的话。”  
“我对你的私生活不感兴趣，你还是没有解释为什么。”  
“如果你指为什么讨厌你的话，理由很多，但其中没有一个叫嫉妒心，你不用太担心。至于为什么要叫你出来，当然，我之前没有骗你，直接原因就是因为雷吉隆。”  
“他和你说什么了？”  
“‘你好，瑞安，我听说你是哈里的好朋友，我想追他，你愿意告诉我一些他的事情吗？谢谢了。’——也许措辞有些区别，但差不多就是这个意思。”  
“那你回答了什么？”  
“一些哈里的个人爱好和习惯，你大概率都知道——其实他也知道一点，不过他还是全都记在他的手机备忘录上了，很了不起的一个男孩，不是吗？”  
“我没有看到其中有我出场的余地。”  
“哦，当然有的。”梅森将一小块牛排放进嘴里，细嚼慢咽了三分钟，才又喝了口茶，慢条斯理道，“他来找我，你没有来找我，当然，这很正常，但如果我不告诉你，你完全不知道他来找过我吧？”  
“我不知道我为什么要关心你或者他的行程。”  
“你真的不知道吗？那咱们对比一下吧，最多后天，雷吉隆一定会知道我们吃过饭的事，你知道为什么吗——因为他说的话是真的，他真的在为了追到哈里而努力，而你没有。”  
“你凭什么——”  
“别急着生气，德勒，你自己想想是不是，你真的努力过吗？起码你应该告诉他你想和他在一起，要么就是你喜欢他，这两句话你说过一次么？雷吉隆肯定说过。”  
“我说过喜欢他。”  
“是‘我喜欢你’这样说的吗？”  
“是不是关你什么事？”阿里不耐烦道，“你想看我生气，我现在已经不止是生气了，是暴跳如雷。你可以不要废话了，有什么话就说吧。”  
“你这么回答，那就是不是了。”  
“不是又怎么样？”  
“如果你想和一个人在一起，德勒，雷吉隆那样才是正常的态度。你得争取，你得告诉他你喜欢他，你得要求他和你在一起，你得做点什么，而不是坐在那里等着一切变好。”  
“你是来指点我怎么恋爱的？”  
“如果你会因为我的话改变的话，那我就是，但我想你不会吧？所以我只是为了告诉你，从行为来看，你根本谈不上喜欢哈里——”  
“如果我一开始就跟他实话实说，”阿里打断他，“两年前我不可能和他上床，今天我不可能和他说话。”  
“真的吗？他现在不知道你喜欢他吗，他怎么还在和你说话？”  
“因为他以为我以为过去两年我在和他谈恋爱——你到底想说什么？”  
“你还没看出来吗？我想告诉你的事情很简单，你要是还是这样幼稚，坐在原地就希望一切都能变好，希望爱因此垂青于你，那是不可能的。如果你喜欢一个人结果反而期待他来对你表白，期待他来接纳你，这很可笑，我主张这根本不是喜欢，你最好离哈里远一点。”  
阿里简直要怀疑自己的耳朵，“你再说一遍？”  
“我建议，我希望，你能离哈里远一点。”梅森严肃道。  
梅森的声音再清楚不过，话里的意思也很清楚，没有任何歧义，但对阿里来说，却荒谬到了几乎是好笑的地步，他低低地笑了几声，才道，“我对他的爱是真的，我决不会像你那样放弃他。”  
“这句话你想说很久了吧？”梅森笑道。  
阿里脸微微一红，依然坚定道，“是啊，从我猜到他变成这样是因为你开始，我就一直想要这样告诉你。”  
“他因为我变成了什么样？”梅森的语气居然还是很轻松，“德勒，你猜的故事是什么样？”  
“听人重复你的罪行很有成就感么瑞安？”阿里翻了个白眼，但控诉梅森的话他也在心中模拟过好多次，比起此前有些不伦不类不合时宜的宣誓词，这番控诉才算是恰逢其会，“你和他是好朋友，他现在是什么状态你不知情么？随便什么人都可以拥抱接吻，把性看得轻如鸿毛，但他根本不是那样的人——他明明就把爱情看得那么重要，明明就那么期待亲密关系，那么看重感情，如果他真的觉得性和亲密关系都无所谓，他就不应该介意骗一骗人，和人随便谈一谈恋爱，但他不是，用枪指着他他也很难骗人说一句喜欢。他还是觉得爱好重要，没有办法轻易交出来——其实是根本就没有办法交出来！他本来应该有彼此喜欢的恋人，互相扶持，彼此忠诚，彼此付出，他本来可以有最美好的恋爱关系——但现在他变成了这样！他还是一个好人，但他根本没有办法再发展正常的恋爱关系了，他再也没有爱人的能力了，他甚至都不知道应该怎么尝试……这是因为谁你不知道吗？装傻有意思吗？你还说要我离他远一点，因为什么，因为我不愿意去追求一个根本没能力爱人的人吗？你要笑死我了。”  
“你说得完全不对。”瑞安平静地说，“但就算你说的是对的好了，就算哈里真的被我摧残以至于现在没法爱人，那又怎么样？他现在过得很开心，很快乐，人不是非得投入爱情才能得到快乐。就算他非要投入爱情，也有比你更好的选择。”  
“谁？你吗？”  
“我已经订婚了，而且我也不爱他。”梅森耸耸肩，“不过是的，就算是我也比你好。德勒，你喜欢他什么，你为了喜欢他做了什么？要是你真的觉得他被我害得沦落至此，不会爱人，你又做了什么事情去试着教他爱吗？忍受他有别的炮友不叫付出，骗他你什么也不知道也不叫付出，说到底你做了什么，除了你第一次勾搭上他上床可能花了点心思，其他你做了什么？天天以泪洗面享受他对你好，然后期待下一天他就能突然醒悟你有多好并爱上你？要是这也叫爱，我可以宣布世界上再也没有任何怨偶了。”  
阿里猛地站起身来，“如果你想说的就是这个——”  
“我还没说完呢。”梅森冷笑道，“还有你最大的误会。当然，我能理解你为什么会这么想。是的，我在完全不爱他的情况下和他上过床。但亲爱的德勒，你要搞清楚，哈里不是你期待的那种圣人，他从来没有过一分一秒觉得过和人做爱对他来说约等于求婚。我带着他去的夜店，他第一次不是和我，就是和陌生的漂亮男孩，他很快就习惯了夜店，习惯了有需求的时候就去尝试一夜情。如果说我言传身教告诉了他上床不等于爱，那也不是我给他灌输了我的价值观，因为上床本来就不等于爱，我只是教他认识了真正的世界。至于我和他——我对他的身体很感兴趣，我们决定要试一次，或者好几次。由于他是我的好朋友，上床之前我还和他重申过‘肉体关系不会改变我们的关系，我们依然会是好朋友，但不会有别的事情’——当我这么说的时候，他的眼里也没有什么东西死掉了，你明白我的意思吗？”  
阿里回给他一个冷笑，“早就死过的东西当然不会再死一次。”  
“如果你坚持这个想法的话，你又待在他身边干什么，期待早就死过的东西复活吗？”梅森拍拍手，“德勒，如果你真的像你说的那样爱他的话，你就应该明白，人不会失去爱的能力，如果一个人不爱你，不是因为他不能，而是因为他不想。我没有毁掉他，他很正常，他只是不爱你，从前没有，以后也不会。”  
阿里静静地看了他几秒钟，又坐了下来，轻声道，“你说得对，你看得很清楚，我想不是刚刚灵机一动想出来的吧，要是你早就知道，那你为什么要找我出来，为什么要说这番话？”他在梅森开口以前又抢先道，“不要再说什么我不是真的爱他所以让我离他远点的假话了，既然他不爱我，既然他永远也不会爱上我，既然你清楚得不得了，那我怎么样又有什么关系？最多是我浪费我的时间，对哈里有什么影响？你何必要横插一脚？而且，对了，我和他刚刚搞到一起的时候你就知道了吧，那时候你就觉得我是真心爱他的吗？为什么现在你才来告诫我滚蛋，是因为现在雷吉隆出现了，你意识到哈里可以选其他人了，我这个不是真爱他的人就该离他远远的？但瑞安，你那么聪明，你真的觉得雷吉隆爱他吗？我不是真爱，雷吉隆就是吗？就算你瞎了眼觉得雷吉隆对他真心实意，但这又和你之前说的‘哈里没有爱也可以快乐’矛盾了吧？为什么，瑞安，为什么要来找我，你到底想要表达什么，到底想要我做什么？”  
梅森依然没有开口，只是表情终于有些不安了起来，阿里敲了敲桌子，狐疑地看了他几眼，忽然恍然大悟，差点没跳起来，“我——天哪，你不知道，对不对？瑞安，你根本不知道他变成了这样！你之前说的都是假话，你根本不知道他变成了今天这样，直到雷吉隆去找你——”  
“如果你不爱他，我说什么都无所谓。”梅森打断他，“如果你爱他，我说这些总会让你想要去做些什么，而不再是等待，也许你会失败，总比他一直——总比他现在要好。对不起，我知道我——我只是不知道我还能为他做什么。”  
“你知道得很清楚，你只是不愿意做。”  
“我不爱他。”梅森淡淡地说，“我知道什么才是爱，我非常非常喜欢哈里，他是我最好的朋友，我永远支持他，但那不是爱。”  
“知道自己把最好的朋友害成这样是什么感受？我真恨昨天我没有和雷吉隆一起去见你，那会儿你的表情一定很精彩。”阿里几乎是恶毒地说。  
“没关系的，你这样说没法伤害我，伤害我昨天已经承受过了——这么说会让你生气吗，德勒，但其实那没有你想象的那么难捱，我很痛苦，但是没有咱们想要的那么痛苦。愧疚不会逼死人的，爱才会。”梅森摇摇头，站起身来，往门口走去，“我吃完了，你叫他来接你吧，我不送你回家了。”  
“他爱你。”阿里扬声道，恶毒而痛恨地看着梅森停住了脚步，继续道，“你不愿意说出来，不愿意承认，没关系，我帮你说出来。他爱你。”  
梅森的面色苍白了起来，阿里几乎带有一丝快意地看着他，朗声道，“从前你不愿意去看，不愿意明白，昨天你终于没法避免，可你还是不愿意说出口。但事实就是这样，他从很多很多年前开始，就一直在默默地，甚至他自己都没有发现地爱你，他的整个人生，好的部分和坏的部分，都有你的影子。我当然知道他没有失去爱人的能力，他只是没法喜欢上你以外的人而已。瑞安，你还是没有说实话，你为什么要指责我的行为，真的是为了骂醒我吗？是为了让我行动起来去治愈哈里吗？你相信吗，可能吗？你想说那些话的对象是谁？什么也没有做只是等着爱降临到他的世界的那个人是谁？没有要求过‘和我在一起’也从来不会说‘我喜欢你’的人又是谁？”  
梅森脸上露出了一个奇妙的笑容来，“你很聪明，德勒，就差一点点你就要接近真相了。不过，真相是什么已经不重要了，重要的是我真的不爱他，昨天我犹豫过，后悔过，因为内疚，也因为我知道和他在一起一定会很幸福。但是我有爱人，我对她没有内疚，她对我永远也不会像哈里这样，她不会把我当成她的世界，她的人生不由我一手塑造，但爱一个人和这些没有关系，我和她三天两头就会吵架，她在乎我比我在乎她要少很多，但我每天醒来，想看到的人只有她。德勒，我——是的，我知道我能为他做什么，我只是不愿意。甚至我来找你都不是真的为了让你做什么，我只是害怕雷吉隆在骗我，我想重新确认一次，告诉你要对他好都是我给自己找的借口，我——”  
“已经确认了，你走吧，反正你也不准备做什么不是吗？”阿里打断他，掏出手机，“我会叫他来接我的。愧疚不会逼死人，这是你说的。瑞安，现在你连愧疚都可以少点，无论如何，至少当个好人的这部分，他还没有被你毁掉。”  
梅森安静地看了他两三秒，摇摇头，“我知道。再见，德勒。”  
再见，现在你可以去撞科尔尼了。  
阿里默默想到。  
“你能来饭店接我一下吗？地址是XXXXXXXX。”他说。  
“对了，我一会回去的路上想买一束花。”他又说。  
“好的，十五分钟后到。”  
凯恩说。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⑤：我记得U23和一线队的训练基地是在一起的，只是更衣室和停车场不同，U19是不是也在一道围墙之内暂时没有查到相关资料。再者，这是现在的安排，十年前的训练基地如何我没有考据过。不过，还是那句老话，搞笑黄文不用这么严谨也没关系^ ^


	5. Chapter 5

  
时间就像海绵里的水，只要你愿意挤，总是有的。  
雷吉隆显然没听过这句话的可能，但不妨碍他从亲身经历中得出差不多的结论来：温克斯给的名单就像海绵里的水，只要你愿意挤，总是有的。  
从两个人名变成三个人名的时候，雷吉隆充满了探索的刺激和兴奋；从三个变成四个，他觉得是自己挤得好，充满了成就感；从四个变成五个，成就感减弱了，但至少情绪还能算是积极。但当人名越来越多，越来越不靠谱，他终于明白，并不是他天生就有拷问人的本领，而实在是因为温克斯就他妈是个海绵，是个人来挤都能挤出来，且都源源不断，令人绝望。  
“怎么会有这么多人！”等到名单增加到十个的时候，雷吉隆终于忍不住了，绝望道，“他怎么可能有这么多好朋友！”  
“你连十个朋友都没有？”温克斯也很吃惊。  
“呃——”雷吉隆尴尬地挠了挠头，“朋友归朋友，有可能和我谈恋爱的找不出十个来。”  
“那是你的错。”  
“你有十个恋爱对象？”雷吉隆目瞪口呆。  
“不是，你理解错了。”温克斯拍拍手，“我的意思是，你看，你喜欢哈里，对吧？那咱们找有可能和哈里有一腿的人，怎么也得比照着你的标准来吧？但你看起来和他关系就那样啊，以你为标准，哈里的好朋友也太多了，十个都是我保守了呢。”  
“怎么会呢！”雷吉隆拍案而起，“我和他关系还不够好吗！每一天我和他起码抱半个小时不夸张吧？”  
“抱抱就叫关系好吗？”温克斯纳闷道，“我们可是在踢足球，队里你要是能找出来两个从来没有在一起抱过半小时的人算你厉害，抱一下算什么啊？我也经常抱哈里啊，难道你没见过吗？”  
“没有。”雷吉隆没好气道，“那是我来之前吧，我来之后明明只有我和他最亲密——诶，等一下，怪不得之前你给的名单都不对，那个情敌不会是你吧？”  
温克斯大翻白眼，“我不是gay。”  
“就算是直男，为了哈里变弯也是很正常的事情，你不用羞愧，没有人会因此鄙视你的。”  
“…………”  
“你这是什么意思？”雷吉隆质问道。  
“没什么意思。”温克斯说，“我一个字都没说，能有什么意思？”  
“沉默就是一种态度，你是不是在鄙视我？”  
“没有的事，你太敏感了。”  
“他不好吗？”  
“嗯……”温克斯陷入了沉思，“你是希望我说好还是不好？”  
“嗯……”雷吉隆也陷入了沉思，过了三四秒，终于点头道，“我希望你说实话。”  
“不好。”  
“放屁！你瞎了！”  
“……他很好，特别好。”  
“你这么热衷，难道我的情敌真的是你？”  
“……………………”温克斯翻了个白眼，“你倒是说说看，他有什么能让我为他改变性取向的地方？别说他人好啊，gay也是男人，我们没有那么深沉。”  
“……从肤浅的角度看哈里也很好啊，你看他身材多好。”雷吉隆据理力争。  
“他连腹肌都没有。”温克斯冷笑。  
“还是有一点点的。”雷吉隆心虚道。  
“一块腹肌不叫腹肌。”  
“至少摸起来是硬的！”  
“原来更硬——别紧张别紧张，进球后庆祝抱一下不小心摸到的，不是床上故意摸的——不过我想起来了，他原来真的有腹肌的，那时候他身材是真的很好，体重比我还轻，可惜你来的太晚了。”  
穆里尼奥对凯恩的要求说多不多说少不少，有困难有简单，但反正其中没有一个是减肥。雷吉隆对自己过去没来得及看现在看不到未来至少两年不抱希望能看到的东西也没什么兴趣，干脆无视了这个话题，继续道，“那就算身材普通好了，至少他长得帅。”  
“认真的吗？看脸的话你不比他好看多了？我也比他好看多了。”  
“放屁，就你这样？我们队就你最难看。”雷吉隆心虚而不屑地反驳，又补充道，“他的眼睛是蓝色的。”  
“很稀奇吗？本的眼睛还是绿色的呢。”  
“……”雷吉隆咬牙道，“他的头发是金色的。”  
“你管那叫金色？我以为体检项目有视力检查。”  
“金色系的就叫金色！”  
“那我的眼睛也是金色的。”  
“爱金不金，关我屁事。”  
“嗯，不关你事，我就是说说。你继续，哈里还有什么优点吗？”  
“他个子也很高。”  
“个子高就行啦，你要求也太低了吧？那你不该对保罗一见钟情吗？”  
“他的屁股很翘！”退无可退，雷吉隆大声喊道。  
温克斯总算不再反驳了，而是立刻发出了一阵剧烈而做作的咳嗽声，雷吉隆的面色也随之迅速红了起来。当然，男人们在一起说说黄段子算不了什么，但没有具体指向的玩笑是一回事，如此露骨地讨论身边的朋友又是另一回事。温克斯会不会被冒犯到还在其次，凯恩会否名誉受损也且不去管它，最重要的是，他自己不能不觉得又出格又尴尬。不过，他自省从无当暴露狂的兴趣，故此，这次的责任显然可以推给此前扯淡太配合的温克斯。本来就是，若非温克斯这么喜欢抬杠，每一条都要反驳，他怎么会这样口不择言？  
总之，一切都是温克斯的错，他雷吉隆没有错，无辜被牵连的凯恩自然更没有。再者，自己又没有撒谎，英格兰人就是屁股很翘啊，翘还不让说了吗？  
——嗯。  
雷吉隆干咳一声，将话题扯回正轨，“所以，说真的，你不觉得你给的名单太多了吗？格拉利什，我的天哪，你真的觉得哈里和他有任何友谊之上的联系？而且他们两认识比我和哈里认识还要晚吧？”  
“我也觉得他们就是普通朋友。”温克斯挠挠头，“但是他夸哈里夸的还挺多的，国家队也经常一起聊天，和你差不多不是吗？你要问我，我只能比着你的标准找人——说真的，你为什么这么确定他有个旧爱？”  
“没有为什么，我就是知道。”  
“行，不说也没关系。”温克斯倒不是很介意他隐瞒，只继续道，“你要是真的觉得他有个念念不忘的旧爱呢，我还是觉得瑞安的可能性最大，就算原来不知道哈里是gay，我也一度怀疑他们有一腿——你为什么把他排除掉了？”  
“首先，我一眼就能认出来谁是好朋友，谁是情敌。其次，因为他和阿里关系很好。”雷吉隆诚恳道。  
“真的吗？”温克斯很吃惊，“我怎么不知道他们关系好？”  
关系不好能自己一找过他他就立刻去约阿里吃饭通风报信么？过后找的几个人，可没一个人做过通风报信的事——当然，也可能他们给阿里打电话发短信写邮件弹视频——那就没办法了，他还没神通广大到能监视其他球员的通讯设备的地步。  
不过，探究其他球员的出行也够出格了，虽然他是出于恋爱的目的才委托了经纪人去雇佣记者，也总归不是什么光彩的事情，温克斯看起来是不太像什么道德标兵，也不会太自恋，但能不告诉他还是不告诉他的好，反正这家伙很能脑补，不告诉他也无所谓。  
温克斯果然无所谓。见他不开口便接着分析道，“不能说是吧，没关系，总之他们关系好，我知道了。不过这和你找情敌有什么关系，你的情敌不能和德勒关系好？——算了，我猜这个也不能说，对吧？”  
雷吉隆摸着胸口起誓，“哈里，我的事情我一定告诉你，主要是涉及到其他人，我不方便，对不起。”  
“没事。”温克斯摇摇头，“总之，你要找的人是要和哈里关系好，然后又和德勒关系很烂，是吗？”  
“对。”雷吉隆将手放下来，连连点头。  
“哦。”温克斯尴尬一笑，“那我还真的想到个人。”  
“？”  
“你没想到吗？”温克斯问。  
“没有。”  
“你再想想。”  
“还是没想到。”  
“真的吗？我提醒你一下，他的名字的首字母是‘J’，姓的首字母是‘M’。”  
“詹姆斯米尔纳？不能吧，他和哈里ins都没互相关注。”  
“……你对哈里的了解可真是面面俱到。”温克斯默默地把椅子往后挪了一点，又道，“不是米尔纳，我说的这个人的名字的第二个字母是‘o’，猜到了吗？”  
“……”  
“第三个字母是‘s’。”温克斯继续道。  
“……你最好不是在说我想的那个人。”雷吉隆警告道。  
“第四个字母是‘e’。”温克斯朝他露出灿烂的笑容。  
“……”雷吉隆果断地站起身来，“我要走了！再见！”  
  
  
**  
“这不合理。”冷静下来之后，雷吉隆说，“我要找的是旧爱，他和哈里才认识多久？”  
“首先，他只是19年才当热刺的教练，不是19年才认识哈里。其次，就算他是19年才认识的哈里，也比你早啊。”  
“你不懂。”雷吉隆摆摆手。  
他的逻辑很简单，很清晰，也很不足为外人道——凯恩的床上技术那么好，开始随便和人上床绝不是最近一两年的事。  
上床这种事情说起来比较玄乎，其实和其他工作也没什么区别，天赋很重要，但努力和经验同样不可或缺。凯恩从天赋上来说当然也不差，但光靠天赋，是不可能有他那种效果的，能对各种场面举重若轻信手拈来，绝对是实践出真知。  
好比C罗要是20岁才第一次接触足球，教几周规则就立刻赶上场去比赛，结果怎么想都不会太乐观——当然，要是教个几年搞不好就不一样了。不过这么说的话，上床的练习时间和足球也不是一比一的，足球的几年是不是就等于上床的一两年？然而，足球上凯恩朝C罗看齐是没问题，本该一现的昙花越开越灿烂，以至于昙花的玩笑甚至都有些不好笑了起来。雷吉隆要是能当西班牙队长，金球奖绝对投他一票——这在今天是如此理所当然，以至于甚至不会有人质疑他这样投票算徇私舞弊。足球当然没问题，但床上凯恩也能有这种水平这种天赋吗？雷吉隆本来是很确定凯恩的技术全靠实践，但这么一分析，又有些怀疑了起来。  
也许厉害的人就是学什么都厉害？又或者，我的天哪，也许因为穆里尼奥又老又变态，所以凯恩在他的督促下特别努力地去学习了，这样才能进步飞快，一天顶人家十天？  
雷吉隆被自己的想象吓得不寒而栗，打了个哆嗦道，“打个岔，你觉得哈里算天赋好吗？”  
“你在逗我吗？他天赋不好谁天赋好？”温克斯嗤笑一声，“我都准备给他金球奖投票了好不好？”  
两个人说的话题风马牛不相及，雷吉隆听了却很高兴，能打起精神另开话题扯淡，“你怎么投？你又不是英格兰队长。”  
“我戴过袖标的。”  
“呵呵。”  
“真的，我真的戴过。”温克斯认真道，“而且，我比哈里小三岁呢，说不定他退了就是我当队长了。”  
“亨德森也比哈里大三岁，你看索斯盖特当时选的谁当队长？”  
“……”  
“？”  
“你提醒我了，这不是又发现一个人选吗？”温克斯一本正经道，“我才发现，加雷斯也是啊，他很早就认识哈里了，而且也是又喜欢哈里，又不喜欢德勒，多久没选德勒进国家队了你看看。”  
“……”雷吉隆瑟瑟发抖，两股战战，咬牙切齿道，“放你的屁，世界上只有一个加雷斯。”  
“行啊，加雷斯贝尔和他也认识很早的，贝尔当时还在热刺的时候他们就认识——而且你发现没有，贝尔也比咱们大一圈，他是不是就是喜欢老的？”  
“胡说，他喜欢我这样的，我年轻。”  
“他喜欢你你怎么还要追他？”  
这种冷嘲热讽对如今的雷吉隆来说与清风拂面相差不大，不仅不能产生杀伤，甚至压根就没听进去。他只是绷着脸，继续思考凯恩更喜欢比他年长的人的可能性。和凯恩上过床的人当然不知道有多少，但目前来说，雷吉隆知道的只有他和阿里，凯恩和阿里那边怎么样且不提，凯恩和自己上床的时候总是很热情，看起来不像是勉为其难——男性的生理结构也决定了没有人能在床上装模作样。不过，另一方面，从生理结构来说，男性要兴奋也很简单，刺激足够就行，有感情参与是会好一点，但没有也不至于硬不起来。凯恩对自己是兴奋，但是能不能算很兴奋呢？雷吉隆说不准。总归肯定不是凯恩最兴奋的样子，毕竟凯恩自己都说了，他更喜欢和阿里上床——哎呀。  
雷吉隆第一次为阿里和凯恩的关系而快乐地一拍手。  
刚才都忘了这茬了，阿里亲口说的，他和凯恩好上都两年了，既然如此，凯恩放浪形骸也一定至少三年了——打死他也不相信，凯恩能刚被甩就去找队友当炮友——队友主动贴上来也不行。而且，更衣室里阿里和凯恩单独说话的次数都不算太多，他绝不信阿里当年能有自己这样的豪放。总得是凯恩早就来者不拒，他和阿里上床才能顺理成章。  
从这个角度来说，穆里尼奥的可能性大概率可以排除。他来热刺是19年年底的事，那时候凯恩至少已经和阿里搞上了，不可能再后置性地被穆里尼奥始乱终弃改变世界观。  
当然，穆里尼奥早早就认识凯恩然后把还是昙花花苞的小孩摧残的可能性也不是没有，足球世界就这么大，五大联赛随便挑出来两个人都有认识的可能性，他因为各种各样的理由认识凯恩再正常不过了。但不同队伍的教练和球员，谈恋爱总归有些难度。  
凯恩在感情上怎么看也不是喜欢一见钟情那个套路的人，要对人情根深种以至于被甩之后就一蹶不振，总得在被甩之前有一定的感情积累。既然如此，穆里尼奥甩他以前，至少也得花上半年时间来联络感情。要是这样，雷吉隆实在想不出来这两个人能频繁接触又不被媒体发现的可能——开玩笑，穆里尼奥要是现在去约随便哪个非热刺球员吃饭，第二天就该满世界乱飞热刺和该球员的绯闻了。阿里和梅森两个不算多么火的球员吃顿饭他都能从记者那儿收到消息，很难想象凯恩和穆里尼奥就能有这样半年都不被逮到的幸运。  
他在心里把穆里尼奥这个名字划掉，却没法以同样的理由划去索斯盖特。尽管索斯盖特是温克斯五分钟前才提到的，但热刺主教练的名字出现在名单里也就比英格兰主教练早十分钟罢了，照样让他心惊肉跳，还是靠阿里才排除的嫌疑。温克斯说的时候有多少开玩笑的成分且不提，索斯盖特确确实实很符合他寻找的人的标准：早就认识凯恩，和凯恩关系很好，与阿里关系普通，看起来也像个坏蛋。若非年龄身份都有违普遍的思维模式，其实他早该自己想到这个人，甚至用不着温克斯提醒。  
不过，现在不是震惊的时候，应当说，永远也不该为此震惊。  
震惊是简单的，也是不含有贬义的，但震惊之后，总难免一丝质疑，乃至鄙夷，但他既然决定把凯恩当成结婚对象，既然索斯盖特已经和凯恩没有关系，聪明的做法当然是尽力消泯影响，而非执着凯恩性癖变态，对凯恩过去的经历耿耿于怀，这样除了气死自己，甚至都不能伤害索斯盖特——虽然话说回来确实有点变态——不不不，变态也是索斯盖特变态。昙花还连花苞都没呢，说睡就睡了，好好一个五百年后梵蒂冈能封圣的人就给从此迫害成滥交男了，怨不得穆里尼奥天天骂他，真不是个东西。  
……  
……  
师生恋 lives matter，雷吉隆严肃地想。  
当然lives matter了，其实有什么关系呢，若望保禄二世封了四百多个圣人，其中难道没有一个睡过娈童？索斯盖特总归睡了个世界杯四强队长出来，那些娈童都怎么样了？还有名字吗？——什么，你说被睡的也在封圣列表之中？那不是更好了？那凯恩说不定都不用等上五百年，效仿特蕾莎修女，死后十八个月即可封圣，谁敢说他不lives matter？  
……唉。  
索斯盖特真不是东西，虽然不是东西，却是英格兰主教练，他没有联系方式不提，有联系方式也很难像之前找梅森卡罗尔哈里斯巴顿埃里克森等人那样直接找上门去。不管怎么样，未来的西班牙队长（注：现在暂时还不是西班牙常规首发）去找英格兰主教练都怪怪的——咦。  
“你不能给哈里投票。”他说。  
“什么？”温克斯莫名其妙地看向他。  
“你也是英格兰人，就算你以后当了队长也不能给他投票。”  
“你想半天就想出来了个这？”  
雷吉隆点点头，“你不能投，我可以啊，未来的西班牙队长可以帮你投。”  
“……所以？”  
“给我你们英格兰主教练的联系方式，我们就算成交了。”  
“我看起来很傻吗？”  
“这叫有队友爱啊，”雷吉隆说，“你在我心里就像热刺logo那个鸡似的。”  
温克斯认真地思考了一分钟，才道，“什么意思？”  
“就是说你可爱的意思。”  
“就是说我像你的意思。”  
这次轮到雷吉隆长考了，不过，他没有照搬温克斯的问法，而是自我开解道，“反正我在我这里是褒义词，就当你夸我了——不要打岔，快给我联系方式。”  
“行啊，但我只说一遍的，记不住就不怪我了。”温克斯气定神闲道，“07206441215.”  
“你觉得有人记得住吗！”雷吉隆气急败坏地一拍桌子，又狐疑道，“等一下，你怎么张口就来他的电话号码？你暗恋索斯盖特？”  
温克斯气定神闲地看着他，投来一个鄙视的眼神，“我当然是随口乱说的啊。”  
“……你真的像我似的。”他咬牙切齿。  
“谢谢，我有女朋友了。”温克斯说。  
“我也有男朋友了。”他说。  
“语法错了，应该用将来时。”温克斯朝他露出俱乐部专人培养的营业微笑，标准的八颗白牙。  
  
  
**  
雷吉隆花了一天，在训练里被温克斯当空气过了三次，穿裆五次，终于在晚间拿到一个电话号码，并被叮嘱一万句：“不准泄露是我给你的。”  
雷吉隆敷衍地点头，想傻子才不泄露，我第一句话就要说“我是哈里温克斯介绍来的”——但他花了太久的时间来构思措辞，以至于真到发送的时候，完全忘了温克斯这号人，发过去只有自我介绍和一些他谷歌来的索斯盖特的生平，再就是努力真诚的马屁——天假其幸，索斯盖特球员时期居然是后卫，正好给他讨教的借口。虽然英格兰主教练指教西班牙球员有些不伦不类，但他也不是真的要索斯盖特教他什么，只是找个借口聊天而已，只要索斯盖特回他短信，以后再说什么话题不就是他的事了么？  
是的，只要索斯盖特回他短信，只要索斯盖特回他短信。  
见鬼了，索斯盖特怎么就不回呢！  
他抱着手机度日如年，没有等到索斯盖特的回信，也没想好措辞重振勇气发第二条短信，时间就已经来到了五号——按照他给自己安排的日程表，他又可以约凯恩了。  
很难说凯恩的业余生活是不是就是这么无聊，以至于毫无安排，又或者雷吉隆对他来说，比其他的业余安排优先级更高，以至于原本的计划可以为之让道，总之，不管怎么样，雷吉隆这次邀约也像之前的几次一样，被凯恩一口答应了下来。  
一个半月前，他要求凯恩一个月见两次的时候，其实是抱着破釜沉舟的心态，提出了一个当时看来已经让步很多退到了底线的请求，但从现在来看，这和他预计的凄惨压根就不沾边——无论如何，他和凯恩总是一个俱乐部的队友，除了赛后放一天假，不然每天总有几个小时呆在一起，而赛后的一天假，一个月平均下来也就四天。故此，可以说凯恩的工作时间全部归他所有，业余时间也有一半交给了他，而且随叫随到，行程随他安排……哼，阿里做得到吗？  
雷吉隆从（臆想的）战胜情敌中得到了相当的满足，又在凯恩打开房门递给他一双熟悉的拖鞋时更加开心了起来，“咦，我上次穿的也是这双。”  
“嗯，这双是为你准备的。”凯恩点点头，朝他一笑，“你最近不是经常来吗，有一双专用的比较好。”  
雷吉隆也点点头，低头穿鞋，起身，关门，又笑道，“我爱你。”  
凯恩本来已经往房间内走去了，听他一说差点没摔一跤，连忙停下脚步转过身来，惶恐道，“什……什么？”  
“我爱你。”他又认认真真慢慢吞吞地重复一遍。  
“不……不至于吧？”凯恩摊开双手，“只是拖鞋而已，很多朋友我都给他们准备了的，你不要太放在心上。”  
“当然不是拖鞋了，”他顺势扑过去抱住凯恩，把头埋在对方脖子附近，蹭了蹭又道，“我上个月就想告诉你了，但是一个月只能见你两次，我都没机会告诉你。”  
凯恩有些无奈地抱着他，小心翼翼地拍了拍他的后背，才道，“今天都五号了，你要是真的想了很久想告诉我，不应该一号就来找我吗？”  
雷吉隆摇摇头，继续把头埋在自己想埋的地方，闷闷道，“一个月只能见你两次，一号见了下次不是要等好久吗？干脆五号，这样之后等待的时间少一点。”  
“咱们不是每天都能在训练场见面吗？”  
“那不能算，闲杂人等太多了。”雷吉隆又蹭蹭他的脖子，道，“我爱你。”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“表白都不准吗？”  
“我看不出来——我觉得你没有——我们和一个月前不是一样吗？”  
“那是你觉得，我不是说了我准备要喜欢你吗？一个月足够我做到了。”  
“真的吗？”凯恩轻轻地摸了摸他的头，又重复了一遍，“真的吗？”  
“我——”雷吉隆抬起头来，和他对视一眼，泄气道，“好吧，好吧，我说了会和你说实话，就会告诉你实话——我是夸张了一点，但我已经开始有一点喜欢你了，你没有感觉出来吗？”  
“没有。”凯恩干巴巴地说，“为什么？”  
“什么为什么？”  
“为什么喜欢我？什么时候开始的？”  
雷吉隆忍不住一呆，“我们在讨论感情耶……感情也能问when和why的吗？”  
“其他人的话应该不行，但是你的话应该可以说出答案来吧。”  
雷吉隆这次呆的时间更久了，直到凯恩拍拍他的肩膀放开他，又扯着他往厨房走去，才终于直白地问道，“为什么我就可以？这是夸奖吗？”  
“你要是要当夸奖也可以，其实也确实是夸奖，我挺喜欢你这种思考和说话方式的。”凯恩把他按在餐桌附近坐好，一边去冰箱里拿食材准备午餐，一边说，“你对自己的想法和心理状态会仔细探讨，一定要到想清楚理由为止。既然你说了你的想法有改变，那么要么你在骗我，要么你一定已经想清楚了，我猜是后者，对吗？”  
雷吉隆趴在桌子上看着他，眨眨眼睛，笑道，“你刚才还说没感觉出来，没感觉出来你也相信我吗？”  
“你希望我不相信你吗？”  
“你不要转移话题，话术对付记者就好了，对我说实话嘛。”  
“是的。”凯恩点点头，将橙汁放在他面前，又拍拍他的头，“是的，我相信你。顺便一说，那个不是话术，我真的想知道，你希望我不相信你吗？”  
“怎么会呢，我受宠若惊。”雷吉隆抓起他的手亲了亲，又道，“好吧，是上次我们一起去跳伞的时候。”  
凯恩不说话，只是安静地站在他身边，雷吉隆只好继续说，“就是那次跳伞——你知道吊桥效应吗？”  
“我以为那个是假的，就算不是假的，对我们应该也没有用。”  
“咦，为什么？”  
“我们是足球运动员啊。”凯恩叹了口气，“你踢球训练的时候，心跳不快吗？我们早就习惯了才对——你笑什么？”  
“我太高兴了。”雷吉隆说，又跳起来扑到凯恩身上，狠狠地亲了他一口，再道，“原来是这样，我太高兴了。”  
凯恩一如既往地被动地接受了这个吻，脸上也还是那副老好人的笑容，任凭雷吉隆在他脸上蹭过来蹭过去，蹭到情况已经从小狗的兴奋转变成人了，才抓着他的脖子把他扯得离自己远了点，问道，“你怎么啦，这么开心？”  
“有两个原因，”雷吉隆顺势后退一步，说，“第一，我来之前一直很担心给你表白会被你用‘生理作用引发的心理作用不算数’打回去，现在你总算没法这么说了；第二，我自己也很高兴喜欢你只是因为你，虽然还是很亏，但会让我觉得自己没有那么蠢。”  
“你说了‘很亏’。”凯恩淡淡道。  
“你不高兴？”雷吉隆踌躇道，“我不想骗你。”  
“没有，我很喜欢你的说话方式，只是我没想到你会这么坦诚。”  
“我是只能这样。”雷吉隆自嘲地一笑，“我和你说过的，我从来没有遇到过你这样的人，我第一次决定付出真心，也是第一次付出真心，能不能成功就不提了，我甚至不知道成功之后会怎么样，要怎么样。这种情况下要怎么走原来试验过的捷径？最蠢的办法就是最快的办法，虽然……我只能这样，哈里，我只能这样。”  
“我配不上你这样。”  
“那就是我的事情了。”雷吉隆轻轻地说，“我喜欢你，现在可能只有一点点，但是会越来越多的。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为你人很好。”  
“一个月前你就说过这句话，但那时这不足以让你喜欢我——我人一直是这样的，难道一个月前我对你不好吗？”  
“你也知道你很好？”  
“我是个好人，不是个蠢人。”凯恩摇摇头，“我对人好也只是习惯罢了，不代表我品格高尚。我对现在的你和对其他队友没有区别，和一个月前的你就更没有了。”  
“一个月前你不会这样的。”雷吉隆轻轻地抓起他的手，“一个月前我可以这样来你家吗？一个月前我可以这样抓住你的手或者挂在你身上想怎么玩就怎么玩吗？一个月前我可以和你接吻吗？一个月前——”他深吸了一口气，“一个月前如果我们一起去跳伞，如果我也因为害怕而忘记了要怎么开伞，你也会那么紧张那么害怕吗？”  
“为什么不会？你是热刺最好的左后卫，我作为副队长，害怕你会死难道不正常吗？”  
“真的吗？你在那一刻想到的真的是作为左后卫的我吗？”  
“……我们本来就是不错的朋友。”  
“哈里，我对你说的都是实话，你也该和我说实话。”雷吉隆前进一步，直视着凯恩的眼睛，“从一个半月前开始，我们决定好每个月见两次，都是我来决定时间地点和行程，到现在是第四次了。第一次是达成协议的那一次，睡了一觉一起去训练；第二次，我们一起去我推荐的饭店外加看电影；第三次，我们一起去跳伞；第四次，也就是今天，我来你家决定随便干点什么消磨掉一天——哈里，从中觉得快乐的只有我吗？今天五号，你从一号开始就知道我有可能在接下来的任何一天联系你，你没有在哪一天睡前多检查一遍手机，或者训练结束后等着我来找你，你从来没有这样做过吗？没有设想过这次我又会找你干什么，又会说什么吗？你想到的时候是什么想法？生气吗，难过吗，紧张吗，幸福吗，期待吗，你会在想到的时候微笑吗？哈里，你真的没有一点喜欢我吗？”  
“即使你说的这些都发生了——”凯恩低下头直视着他的眼睛，“即使这些都发生了，亲爱的，即使那天我的害怕完完全全是因为你，即使我真的比起一个人窝在家里发呆更喜欢和你出门，即使我真的期待着你来找我随便说些什么……甚至也许哪一天我会在睡前想到你为什么还没有来找我，也许我会在你放弃我之后感到失望和挫败——哪怕这些都发生了，塞尔吉奥，这依然不代表我喜欢你。人为了习惯也会这样，但那和喜欢不是一样的感情。”  
“这不重要，我不在乎，你只要告诉我一点就好了，你有没有期待？有没有快乐？”  
“我不想让你有多余的期待。”  
“我愿意期待。”  
“是的，”凯恩朝他轻轻一笑，“是的，我从一号就开始等着今天了，塞尔吉奥，谢谢你来陪我。”  
巨大的快乐击穿了他，雷吉隆甚至后退了一步，做了十秒的深呼吸，才终于镇定了下来，能够控制自己把颤抖的手隐藏在身后，抬起头来笑道，“那就太好了，哈里，我——我真的很喜欢你，你能努力喜欢我吗？”  
“我做不到的，一个半月前我就告诉过你，这不可能。”  
“你会的。”雷吉隆摇摇头，第三次扑过去抱住他，“我知道你会的。”


	6. Chapter 6

  
第四次在训练基地偶遇雷吉隆之后，阿里终于后知后觉地意识到，这并非偶遇，而是雷吉隆故意的行为。  
换了另一个队友，或者哪怕陌生人乃至切尔西球员，阿里大概也要共情一下，想想对方是不是有什么难言之隐，需要自己的帮助——但既然是雷吉隆，就可以管它去死了。  
他淡定地按照自己的日程行动，并理所当然又大倒胃口地在接下来的训练时间里完成了和雷吉隆的第五六七八九次“偶遇”。  
“你没有发现你今天一直在各种不应该的地方碰到我吗？”第十次，在停车场“偶遇”而阿里快步走开之后，雷吉隆终于忍不住跑步上前拉住了他，气势汹汹地问道。  
“发现了。”阿里死气沉沉地回答，“麻烦你松开我，不然我找教练报告性骚扰了。”  
“？”雷吉隆迅速甩开他的手，又匪夷所思道，“我戴了手套，你穿着长袖，我抓的是手腕，这也叫性骚扰？”  
“手腕也有神经细胞，也可以成为敏感点的。”  
“呕——”  
阿里观赏了一秒钟西班牙人卖蠢，继而扭头就走，这次雷吉隆倒不敢再拉他了，只在后面叫道，“你知道我故意和你偶遇了，怎么一点反应也没有？”  
“如果你有一天特别倒霉，一天踩了十次狗屎，你会因此就和狗屎打招呼吗？”  
“我不会记得我踩了十次。”雷吉隆一本正经道。  
“……”阿里移开视线，若无其事道，“你找我有事？”  
“我找你有事。”雷吉隆鹦鹉学舌。  
阿里摸了摸下巴，盯着他看了几秒钟，终于点头道，“行，我也找你有事，你的事情是什么？”  
“我有几个问题想问你。”  
“正好，我也有问题想问你，一个换一个，怎么样？”  
雷吉隆点点头，“这里不方便说，去我家怎么样？”  
“……”  
“我对你没兴趣。”雷吉隆举起手，庄严发誓，“如果你不信的话，我可以告诉你一个秘密：我的卧室里挂了一张我和哈里庆祝的照片——”  
“——然后你还对着它手淫过很多次。谢谢啊，这也能叫秘密吗？你不是早就说过了吗？”阿里翻了个白眼。  
“听我说完，”雷吉隆说，“后来，当我会仔细看那张海报的时候，我发现远处有个人影，是个队友，再仔细一看球衣号码，20号——然后我把这个人影的脸刮花了。”  
“这是什么？死亡威胁吗？”  
“不是。”雷吉隆嫌弃地摇摇头，“我只是想告诉你一件事，而且这件事我早就说过了。”  
“？”  
“我对你没兴趣。”  
“……”阿里用力深呼吸了三秒钟，终于平静下来道，“OK，带路吧。”  
“我的车在那边，我先过去开车。”  
“我会努力不撞死你的。”阿里朝他一笑。  
“我会把这当成‘我对你没兴趣’的。”  
“你一定会死的。”阿里（在心里）说，同时恨恨地往自己的车走去。  
  
  
**  
“一个换一个，”雷吉隆说，“你先开始。”  
“为什么是我？”  
“因为我是好人。”雷吉隆说，“好了，轮到我了，我的问题是——”  
“……？”阿里目瞪口呆道，“这也算问题？”  
“问句都算，一个问句算一个问题，你欠我两个了——不过这个就当我送你的了，不客气。来听我的问题吧。”  
“你刚刚回答错了。”  
“？”  
“你哪里是好人了？这个回答明显是假回答吧？”  
“又是两个问句。”  
“……”  
“别担心，这两个我就假装没听到好了，你还是只欠我最开始的那一个，现在感觉到我是好人了吗？”  
“没有。”阿里说，“你问完了，轮到我问问题了。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“好吧，只有正常的问题算问题，好不好？之前都不算，还是轮到你问。”  
“我就说你损人不利己吧，傻逼。”阿里长笑三声，又道，“你知道我和瑞安见过面吗？”  
“知道。”雷吉隆点点头。  
“真的假的，什么时候知道的？不会是刚刚吧？”  
“这是第二和第三——这是第二个问题了。”  
“也行。”雷吉隆在他杀人的视线里后退一步，阿里也投桃报李地让步一次，总归雷吉隆不可能只问一个问题，他也不愁自己的问题得不到回答。  
“你问吧。”阿里说。  
雷吉隆深吸一口气，问道，“哈里是不是被人甩过？”  
“你见过瑞安梅森了还来问我？”阿里匪夷所思道。  
“我没问他，我以为他不知道。”雷吉隆也一脸错愕，“原来他知道？你以为他已经告诉我了？但他不是你的好朋友吗？怎么会帮我？”  
“他是我的好朋友——”阿里只觉得自己就差一秒就要气绝于此，要不是雷吉隆的表情看起来居然挺认真挺诚恳的，他一定会为这种侮辱而甩玻璃杯在雷吉隆脸上决斗，但是——  
他用力咳嗽一声，勉强压下了惊骇的表情，问道，“你为什么会这么觉得？”  
“为什么觉得什么？”  
“为什么觉得他不知道？为什么觉得他和我是好朋友？”  
“这次是真的算两个问题了，别着急，我们还是可以一换一，”雷吉隆摇摇头，“你先回答我前一个再说。”  
“没有，他没有被甩过。”阿里也摇摇头，纠结了一番要问的问题，终于决定问其中最让人想死的一个，“你为什么觉得我和瑞安是好朋友？”  
“我见过他他就立刻来找你通风报信了，这还不能叫好朋友吗？”雷吉隆狐疑地看着他，“温……你们真的关系不好？为什么你这么在意这一点？”  
“你想问哪个？我和他关系怎么样还是为什么我在意你说的话？”  
“你为什么这么在意？”  
“选得不错，一次解决两个问题——因为我讨厌他。你为什么要去找他？”  
“我判断哈里会变成今天这样是因为被人甩过……通过某种渠道，我得到了一份他的好朋友名单，我拜访了名单上的大部分人，以获取哈里的喜好，并判断他们是不是罪魁祸首——不过从你的回答来看，我可能走错方向了。”雷吉隆双手合十，“如果他不是被甩过，为什么他的行为模式会是今天这样？你知道原因吗？”  
“你的想法也不是完全错误，他变成这样是因为一个人，只不过这个人没有甩过他，他们没有谈过恋爱。”阿里故作无谓地耸耸肩，“只是哈里的单相思而已。好了，知道这个情报了，再回忆一下你得到的名单，你有判断出那个人是谁吗？”  
“我以为你会问我‘名单？什么名单？谁给你的名单？’”  
“这还用问？”阿里不耐烦道，“不就是温克斯吗？”  
“？？？？？？你怎么知道？”  
“这是你的问题吗？算了，这个答案就送给你吧。”阿里叹了口气，“很简单啊，因为你刚才说了他名字的一个音节啊。他也告诉你我和瑞安关系不好了对吧？”  
“……一个音节也能听出来？”  
“多新鲜呐，英语是我的母语啊。”  
“这么说的话，winks和winksy有区别吗？”  
“哦，我懂了，怪不得你老是叫他哈里，你是不是不会发winksy啊？”  
“……你给不给我这个情报，我都只有一个怀疑对象。”  
雷吉隆显而易见在转移话题，但阿里也不是特别想帮资敌的温克斯普及他外号的念法，干脆地放弃前一个话题并追问道，“谁？”  
“这是下一个问题了，先回答我的。”  
“请讲。”  
“你说哈里单相思一个人，这个状态现在还在持续吗？”  
“我猜是的。”  
“真的假的？”  
“我怎么知道，都说我猜的了。”阿里拼命压抑自己翻白眼的冲动，“所以你的怀疑对象是谁？”  
“加雷斯索斯盖特。”雷吉隆给他一个理所当然的眼神，“不然还能是谁呀？”  
就算穆里尼奥突然从雷吉隆的卧室光着身子钻出来，阿里也不会更惊讶了，他呆呆地看了雷吉隆三秒钟，终于捧腹大笑起来——字面意义上的捧腹大笑。他真的在沙发上打了好几个滚，直到雷吉隆终于受不了站起来推了他一把，怒气冲冲道，“有什么好笑的？”  
“哪里都好笑。”阿里勉强坐起身来，擦了擦眼角的泪花，“温克斯到底是怎么给你的名单？怎么会有索斯盖特？”  
“我说‘我在找一个人，这个人和哈里关系很好，非常有可能是他的旧爱。’”  
“然后温克斯告诉了你索斯盖特？”  
“不是只告诉了我索斯盖特，而是名单上有索斯盖特。”  
“他疯了。”阿里果断地下了结论，又问道，“那么名单上还有谁？你所有人都见过了吗？”  
“只见了一部分……”  
“你见过索斯盖特？你问过他这个事情？”阿里打断他，追问道。  
“没有。”雷吉隆泄气道，“他不回我短信，不然我干嘛来找你问？”  
“所以你没见过他，但是你猜是他……？”  
“就是因为我没见过他所以我才猜是他。”  
“？”  
雷吉隆深吸一口气，骄傲道，“我一眼就能认出来谁是好朋友，谁是情敌。”  
阿里不屑道，“那你第一眼见我怎么没认出来我是情敌？”  
“那时候我也不喜欢哈里啊。”  
“你现在喜欢了？”  
“对啊，你看不出来吗？”  
阿里挠挠头皮，从他的角度来看，首先他不相信，也完全没看出来雷吉隆真的喜欢凯恩，其次，即使勉强承认雷吉隆的感情，他的说法也毫无道理。谁规定的喜欢一个人就能辨认出其他同样抱着这样感情的人？另一方面，就算雷吉隆真的能因为喜欢上凯恩而认出同类，他也不可能凭借这一点找出那个凯恩单相思的人——西班牙人完全搞错了方向，他要找的是凯恩喜欢的人，而不是喜欢凯恩的人。这都意识不到，怪不得会放过梅森而选择索斯盖特——但他怎么会放过梅森呢？他没看过几年前的比赛录像吗？温克斯难道没和他描述过凯恩当年和梅森有多亲密吗？就算这些都没有，西班牙人都和梅森面对面聊过天了，难道他感觉不出来这个青训教练身上那种令人厌恶的胜利者的气息吗？  
为了自己的恋爱前途考虑，阿里很明白自己应该立刻放过梅森不提，以免误入歧途的雷吉隆幡然悔悟，找到方向，但看笑话的欲望和好奇心在他的心中翻腾，令他实在很难假装什么也没听到——我之前说过我讨厌梅森了，总得给雷吉隆一个理由吧，不然他对此好奇去查探怎么办？对吧？  
阿里这么说服着自己，又打起精神来问道，“所以你到底见过多少人？你说是见了名单里的大部分人吧，其他人就没有问题吗？”  
“我当面见过的只有梅森，不过其他人我都视频聊过，和当面见也没什么区别。我可以百分百肯定，里面没有人和我是情敌。”雷吉隆自信满满地说道。  
说你蠢你还真的蠢，我都和你说过单相思了啊，你要么拉着哈里和你一起见面呢还有点可能看出来，你自己去看能看出什么来？难道他们发现你喜欢哈里就会突然也喜欢上哈里吗？你是什么啊，爱情魔药吗？还是作用对象不是自己的爱情魔药？太伟大了吧——还是说太傻缺了？是傻缺吧，毕竟参与者肯定没有一个会为这剂魔药感到快乐，而其中最不快乐的就是魔药发起者本人。哈里不会想要一个莫名其妙的爱慕者，爱慕者也不想突然爱上他，雷吉隆更是恨不得一头撞死吧？  
阿里把手藏在袖子里，用力握紧，借由疼痛来保持死人脸，继续装模作样道，“就算这样，也不能代表索斯盖特是你的情敌吧，你怎么知道温克斯给你的名单就包含了所有人？”  
“所以我不是来找你了吗？你说哈里单相思某个人，你知道是谁吗？”  
“不知道，我是猜的。”阿里一边慢吞吞地回答，一边努力构思，把故事编圆，“你的猜想没有错，一个人当然不可能天生就是他这幅样子，但是我知道他没有被人甩过——他绝对没有谈过恋爱，所以只能是单相思。但我和他的情况你也知道的，我不可能去问他那个人是谁，只能猜，但不管怎么样，我猜应该不是索斯盖特。”  
雷吉隆若有所思地摸摸下巴，忽然问道，“你为什么讨厌梅森？”  
阿里以千锤百炼过的踢飞必进球后面对传球的队友和位置更好准备接球的队友和教练的眼神的表情，坦然无辜而大无畏道，“我原来猜的人是他，所以我一直在心里偷偷讨厌他。”  
这次轮到雷吉隆狂笑起来，阿里默默地注视着他，半是怜悯，半是鄙夷，终于前者占了上风，配合地问道，“你笑什么？”  
“你不知道他就快结婚了吗？”  
……我们可是男同性恋。  
阿里很想这么说，但为了配合“被打脸”的形象，只有咬牙切齿负隅顽抗道，“他又不是一出生就要结婚，之前他和哈里真的关系很好，难道温克斯没有和你说过？”  
“说过的，”雷吉隆点点头，“温克斯给我的名单第一个名字就是梅森，但一见他我就知道不可能。”  
阿里耐心地等了一分钟，但雷吉隆老神在在地喝着红茶，完全没有开口的意思，他只好又捧场道，“为什么不可能？”  
“我不想告诉你。”雷吉隆朝他露出灿烂的笑容。  
“什么？”  
“我为什么要把宝贵的资料告诉情敌——而且我发现一点，我们忘了一问换一问了。”  
“那样效率太低了，直接就像刚刚这样聊好了，想到什么就问什么，必须回答。”  
“不行的——我是说必须回答这一点是不可能的。”雷吉隆耐心地说，“我排除掉瑞安梅森的理由差不多就是我认为哈里不可能喜欢你的理由，我怎么可能告诉你原因？我们互相了解一点基本情报就差不多可以了，帮助对方谈恋爱还是免了吧。”  
你告诉我也不会帮助我，我想问也不是为了向你探究，而只是为了看你笑话，而今天我来你家也不是因为我真的有问题想问你，只是为了向梅森证明我不是吃白饭的，我也会为了爱努力罢了——这些话好险就要说出口，但多年来作为进攻队员被地方后卫殴打的经历还是让他默默地忍了下来，只怒目而视道，“那你对我还有什么用？”  
“我帮你排除了梅森呀，现在你也知道索斯盖特了，定位到他很简单的，还是你们英国人说的呢：排除掉一切不可能的因素，剩下的不管多么难以置信，都是正确答案——你之前为什么听到他的名字就要笑？”  
阿里这才又想起来自己的另一个目的，顿时安心起来。  
雷吉隆要能说一下他排除梅森的理由以逗人发笑当然最好，他要是不愿意说虽然可惜，但也无所谓，不痛不痒。对阿里来说，最坏的情况是雷吉隆从自己这里知道了本来已经被他排除掉嫌疑的梅森的故事——实际上，知道也无所谓，本来知道雷吉隆去找过梅森之后，阿里其实已经默认了雷吉隆和自己站在了同一起跑线后的事实。再者，也没理由说明知道凯恩喜欢谁就能改变单恋的可悲现实，否则自己这两年岂不是除了自我感动之外毫无意义——总之，只要不再次发生自己资敌的情况，其他都是小节。  
现在雷吉隆简直是在错误的道路上狂奔，坚定地放弃梅森这个正确选项，而又对索斯盖特这个莫名其妙的答案如此执着，对阿里来说，不趁此机会推波助澜，简直可以说天予不取反受其咎。  
唯一的问题只是，这样推波助澜之后，雷吉隆肯定会给他贴上一个“弱智”的标签。不过，很难想象会有人的理想是当“情敌也赞叹不已的男人”，被鄙视了也就被鄙视了，只要情敌一蹶不振就是胜利，被辱骂嘲笑什么的，实在不值一提。  
坚定了思路，阿里又恢复了神采，装傻道，“索斯盖特五十了你知道吗？”  
“他又不是一出生就五十岁，刚认识哈里的时候他才四十多啊，还风度翩翩呢。”雷吉隆分析得头头是道，毫无正在抄袭阿里此前发言的自觉。  
阿里是很想揭穿他的，但此刻他的低智人设又似乎不该吐槽，只好就事论事道，“索斯盖特结婚了，还有孩子——认识哈里的时候就有了。”  
“他们可是男同性恋。”雷吉隆认真道。  
出口的句子被抄袭，未出口的句子也被抄袭，阿里不由错愕道，“难道我们真的很像？”  
“想看我的卧室吗？”  
“什么？？”  
“对不起，纠正一下，”雷吉隆笑眯眯地，“想看我的卧室墙上的海报上20号球员被刮花的脸吗？”  
“我比较想看你被刮花的脸。”阿里认真道。  
  
  
**  
热刺的安保条件当然比不上军情六处，但也没有差到人神共愤的地步，阿里的主观意志固然坚定，到底不能影响物质世界——简单来说，雷吉隆的脸并没有被突然冲进白鹿巷的阿森纳粉丝巴萨粉丝以及塞维利亚的死敌对不起我实在不知道叫什么的俱乐部的粉丝刮花。  
如果刮花了的话会怎么样呢，尽管这件事尚未发生也不会发生，阿里还是忍不住畅想。  
热刺大概率是不会退货的，毕竟这是带回购的转会而非租借，皇马不买，没法强卖；其次，脸丑完全不影响当球员，如果是防守球员的话，脸丑也许反而是有利的。毁容绝不会影响雷吉隆的职业生涯，但怎么想也不可能不影响恋爱。应该说，哪怕不是恋爱，仅仅作为朋友，阿里也不太喜欢五官崎岖的朋友，沟壑纵横就更不必说了。只是雷吉隆喜欢的又不是他，凯恩会怎么样就很难说了，没准凯恩对雷吉隆的态度都不会变，对视的时候连眼神都不会移动——不不不，等一下，雷吉隆，凯恩，恋爱，这三个词究竟是怎么扯到一起去的？  
他想要像面对一切自己自娱自乐的脑内玩笑话一样对这个问句一笑置之，但不知道为什么，笑竟然会这么痛苦，甚至连自欺欺人都变得相当艰难。  
如果是两个月前，甚至如果只是一个月前，这句玩笑会像一切他闲着无聊时脑内的垃圾话一样，想到之后逗得自己一笑，继而便迅速在脑海内消失。  
他是从来没有，也从来不应该把雷吉隆放在眼里的。  
所以，凯恩告诉他雷吉隆偶尔会在俱乐部对他这样那样的时候，他没有生气，也没有嫉妒，而是幸灾乐祸地去嘲笑雷吉隆，又给西班牙人凯恩家的住址；即便雷吉隆在摊牌之后能够继续和凯恩保持联系，以至于能够继续没事在更衣室对凯恩抱来抱去或是干脆性骚扰，他也无意探究雷吉隆究竟说了什么，在纳闷和憋屈之余，依然觉得，依然坚信，雷吉隆这样性格的男孩绝不会在凯恩的喜欢范围内，自己根本不必在乎他；到了梅森联系他怒斥他的时候，即使无法反驳“雷吉隆比你更想要”的话，他也依然只将恋爱无从成功的责任归咎于梅森，同意雷吉隆的“一问换一问”的条件的时候，第一反应依然是“对梅森证明我是会努力的”。  
——或者说，是答应的那一刻，他愿意这么去相信，愿意用这个理由来说服自己，来自欺欺人。  
然而，不知道什么时候开始，他就已经把这个人当成了情敌，实际上，此前的对答之中，他就不止一次地想到过这个词。也正因为此，他才会隐瞒他知道或者说猜到的凯恩与梅森的过去，隐瞒他与梅森的对话，又蓄意不去澄清索斯盖特的嫌疑——倘若放在两个月前，他绝不会做这样的事，那时他会坦然地告诉雷吉隆凯恩的住址，因为他真的相信凯恩不会随便答应他，至少也不会让关系的延续多过那一夜。  
但他真的是这样想的吗？还是说他只是借着雷吉隆，来让一切真相大白，来让他终于能对凯恩说出“难道我们不是一直在恋爱吗？”  
不，不是的。  
那时的他是真的相信，凯恩或者不会与雷吉隆上床，或者绝不会同意与雷吉隆展开更多的联系。热刺副队长和西班牙人的关系理应只有那一夜的交集，无论如何也不会发展到必须要公开到自己面前的地步。  
但事实上，凯恩立刻便带着雷吉隆来请求自己的同意，因为雷吉隆要求即使只能当炮友，也只能有他一个。那时他被震惊和兴奋冲昏头脑，能构思的只有如何完美复刻他在脑海中排练过无数次的图穷匕见的那一刻，忘了去思考一个简单的事实——即使请求着他这个“长期炮友”的同意，即使凯恩看起来不情不愿，但他是真的准备要答应雷吉隆，如果不是他的存在，其实早在两个月前，雷吉隆便已经几乎接近他一直寻求的成功。  
那一天他就应该明白自己的自信太没来由，究竟为什么会对此视而不见，除了陶醉于扮演自己早已谋划好的剧本，归根结底在于，他从来也不认为凯恩会这样轻松这样简单地答应亲密关系的要求，至少也不应该是答应雷吉隆这样的人。  
但雷吉隆是什么样的人呢？他可以看不上雷吉隆仅仅为了适合谈恋爱便展开追求的动机，也可以看不起他在更衣室疯狂黏糊的行为，他可以看不上心机，可以清高，但归根结底，他了解雷吉隆吗？他和雷吉隆有过哪怕一次的深谈吗？他真的知道雷吉隆在想什么，是什么样的人吗？甚至，他能像雷吉隆一样，知道雷吉隆和谁见过面，这样的会面会不会对恋爱产生影响吗？他又想起来其实他本来不必倚靠雷吉隆口误说出的温克斯名字的半个音节，温克斯和雷吉隆最近经常出门约饭，又经常在训练时窃窃私语，是整个更衣室乃至热刺粉丝们都知道的事情，他早就清楚，早就看在眼里，只是在那一刻，他想不起来。  
也许不知道雷吉隆的行程想法和性格也没什么吧，虽然雷吉隆会这样尽心尽力地为了追求凯恩做这个做那个，会关注他的行程，也会强忍着恶心和厌恶来询问他情报，但其实面对情敌，不这么做才是正常，何况，今天以前，内心深处，他也没有意识到过雷吉隆是他的情敌，他从来也没有想过，凯恩真的有与这个人建立亲密关系的可能性。  
尽管意识到的这一刻他会这样惊讶，但其实过去的坚信才是毫无缘由，他可以用“你想说这些话的对象到底是谁？”来应付梅森，也可能梅森说那些指责他的话的时候确实是在借着这个机会来完成对过去的凯恩的控诉——但这些都不能改变梅森那些话的正确性，他真的爱凯恩吗？也许从内心来说，他可以继续坚称他爱，但行为上他真的做过什么吗？他真的想过要做什么吗？即使是此刻，即使是意识到一切，意识到这句话的正确性的这一刻，他想要行动吗，他会行动吗？如果凯恩真的会因为雷吉隆的追求而动摇，他应该行动吗？他有必要行动吗？他想行动吗？  
究竟为什么他会坚信凯恩不会被雷吉隆打动？是因为他相信除了他这样机缘巧合委曲求全的方式以外，凯恩绝不可能与其他人建立起长期关系，还是因为他觉得雷吉隆的好感动机以及表达好感的方式都太过廉价庸俗以至于凯恩绝不会因此动摇？  
但为什么不会呢？雷吉隆又英俊又热情，他不在乎付出，他愿意付出，凯恩也只是一个普通的男人，受过情伤心有所属怎么样，为人善良重视爱情又怎么样？他不可以被这样的追求和善意打动吗？归根结底，他为什么会喜欢凯恩，不就是因为凯恩对他好吗？为什么会坚信凯恩不会因为同样的理由动心，为什么会在意识到的这一刻这样失望又彷徨？  
他真的了解凯恩吗？他真的爱凯恩吗？  
这两年里，凯恩最近和谁关系好，与谁见过面，有什么悲伤和痛苦，有什么新的娱乐方式和爱好，他知道吗？关心吗？有努力去探索过参与过吗？  
在这个他精心编织的，希望凯恩在发现的一刻痛彻心扉，对他永远心怀愧疚的剧本里，在他费尽心机以退为进说出的“我希望我们能当一辈子的好朋友”的要求背后，被他无视的，遗忘的，为了那戏剧性的一刻抛弃的，是什么呢？是为了话题不涉及到感情而刻意避开的交心的谈话，是害怕发现什么而不再询问的日常，是为了遥远的目标而兴奋亢奋以至于看不见的凯恩任何可能的改变——是这自我牺牲自我感动，与凯恩的关系最亲密而又最疏远的两年。  
他不能不惊讶地发现，过去他珍而重之的两年，实际上是凯恩与他成为好朋友后的六年间，第一个完全没有他参与的两年。  
如果他能在这样的两年中一次又一次自以为是地忍耐并自我内化为“愿意以血泪作为冠冕的代价，愿意受亏损来度旅客的生涯⑥”，如果他能在这样的两年间依然为了想象中的剧本而满足，如果他甚至要到两年过后，要到雷吉隆这样一个他不喜欢看不起的人的存在出现，才能意识到这两年究竟是怎样的两年，那么他究竟在追求什么？  
目标真的存在吗？太阳果真闪耀吗？兔子的玩偶出现过吗？还是一切都只是他的幻觉？梅森说得是对还是错，他真的爱哈里凯恩吗？  
此时此刻，说一句不是真的好容易。  
逻辑告诉他不是，现实要求他说不是。只要顺应逻辑和现实，他可以立刻从泥泞般的两年里脱身，人生可以展开新的一步，他可以不必放下身段去做他不想要做的竞争，可以让雷吉隆或者梅森都消失在他的世界里，他不用像今天意识到的时候一样，为凯恩竟然有可能对雷吉隆动心而失望，为自己过去两年的无知无觉而懊悔——只要说一句不是，只要他能发自内心地承认他不爱凯恩，只要他真的不想要和凯恩在一起，他可以立刻抛开一切的道德枷锁，可以不必这样自我拉扯，反复煎熬。他可以快乐，他理应快乐。  
他甚至也可以继续享受凯恩的善意，因为凯恩答应过他要和他做一辈子的好朋友，而即便没有，凯恩的善意也从来都是批量免费发放而不需要理由的。  
从来没有那一刻像现在这样，面前的道路竟然这样轻松。  
也从来没有那一刻像现在这样，面前的道路竟然这样面目可憎。  
他真的痛恨沉迷于剧本的自己，但比这更让他痛恨的，是竟然没有按照剧本行动的凯恩，是竟然会为雷吉隆庸俗拙劣而不知廉耻的手段上钩乃至心动的凯恩，是竟然真的只是一个普通人的凯恩。  
为什么他会爱上这样的一个人？为什么爱不能像它出现那样轻松地消失？为什么爱与恨不能简单地一笔勾销？  
为什么他会爱上凯恩呢？他从凯恩身上索取的，他一直以来想要得到的，究竟是什么？  
如果说他爱上凯恩的理由是安全感，难道不和他恋爱就不能得到吗？即使是此刻，难道他感受不到吗？难道因为他意识到了过去是怎样的过去，难道因为他开始痛恨凯恩和自己，这样的安全感就从此消失了吗？甚至哪怕凯恩有朝一日真的和雷吉隆在一起了，难道凯恩会因此就不再与他当朋友吗？他答应过他的，那就一定会做到。  
那么，是因为他希望凯恩爱他吗？如果他真的希望的话，为什么他的行动如此微不足道不值一提呢？即使是他倾注了心血以至于忽视了一切的剧本，他期待的也只是凯恩在图穷匕见的那一刻对他心怀愧疚继而愿意与他保持他想要的那种长期稳定关系——即使在脑补的剧本之中，他也没有期待过凯恩因此而爱上他。  
他幻想过很多，构思过很多，未来和不同的世界线在他的无聊妄想中出现过无数次。但这些五花八门的幻想里，没有哪一刻是凯恩对他，又或者对任何人——甚至是梅森——说出“我爱你”的一刻。  
他从来没有期待过凯恩爱上他，也从未追求过凯恩爱上他，他只是希望凯恩能出于痛苦、责任和内疚而主动提出和他在一起，藉由这样的承认，他可以不必再在一些夜晚和清晨，披上睡衣开车穿过小径，打开没有锁却关闭着的大门；他可以不必一次又一次地买了鲜花、戒指和领带，而只能摆在自己的窗台或是藏在抽屉深处；他可以真的拥有属于他的东西，而不必担心被人偷走，或是要与人共享。  
最完美的幻想和梦境里，他期待的是“我愿意”，而不是“我爱你”。  
也许因为推理出梅森的故事以后，他并不觉得凯恩还有说这句话的能力，也许因为他的爱一贯如此，只能如此。  
为什么会捡起那只不属于自己的玩偶？为什么会幻想那不存在的温度？为什么会幻想兔子停留在原地不拒绝便是一种拥抱？  
他从没有思考过被爱，从没有期待过被爱，从五岁到二十五岁，他想要的，他爱上的，他沉迷的，不是兔子正在爱他，不是凯恩总有一天会爱上他，而只是兔子和凯恩。  
爱不是一种关系，不是一种追求，而是只要他们长存身畔不会离开，便是爱本身。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⑥：摘自倪柝声的著名翻译诗歌，全文摘录如下：
> 
> 让我爱而不受感戴，让我事而不受赏赐；
> 
> 让我尽力而不被人记，让我受苦而不被人睹。
> 
> 只知倾酒，不知饮酒；只想擘饼，不想留饼。
> 
> 倒出生命来使人得幸福，舍弃安宁而使人得舒服。
> 
> 不受体恤，不受眷顾，不受推崇，不受安抚；
> 
> 宁可凄凉，宁可孤苦，宁可无告，宁可被负。
> 
> 愿意以血泪作为冠冕的代价，愿意受亏损来度旅客的生涯。
> 
> 因为当你活在这里时，你也是如此过日子，
> 
> 欣然忍受一切的损失好使近你的人得安适。
> 
> 我今不知前途究有多远，这条道路一去就不再还原；
> 
> 所以，让我学习你那样的完全，时常被人辜负心不生怨。
> 
> 求你在这惨淡时期之内，擦干我一切暗中的眼泪；
> 
> 学习知道你是我的安慰，并求别人喜悦以度此岁。


	7. Chapter 7

“总之，这是个比方。”梅森说。  
“嗯嗯。”凯恩说。  
就像任何人发起对话时会做的那样，梅森也在这句话里预备了好几个可以追问的点，但凯恩没有按照一般的社交礼仪那样发问。  
他正忙着系鞋带。  
昨天晚上卡罗尔给他发了一个名为“教你花式系鞋带-第188集”的视频，他立刻看中了视频里一个名为狮鬃毛的花式——根据视频的描述，这样系上之后不会像其他的“花式鞋带”那样容易松开，鞋带留出来的长度也刚刚好，不至于被绊倒，与此同时，这样系好之后，从侧面来看会有点像狮子的鬃毛——今天他特意比平时更早来了训练场，就是为了试验一下——当然，他基本上每天都会换个不同的系鞋带的方法的，只是今天这个看起来比较难，所以不得不提前来而已。  
梅森看了他几眼，叹了口气，继续说，“我们假设有这么一个男人，他走进了一片麦田，想要找一根最饱满的稻穗。”  
“麦穗。”凯恩说。  
“什么？”  
“麦穗。”凯恩提起鞋带，仔细打量，头也不抬道，“他走进麦田，当然是找麦穗。而且这个不是苏格拉底和他的弟子们的故事吗？我幼儿园就听过了。”  
“我改了一点，不是很一样。”  
“改成稻穗了？”  
“……”  
“……”  
“…………”  
“对不起，我知道了，你继续。”凯恩虚心地说，又转过头给他一个见牙不见眼的傻乎乎的笑容。  
梅森干咳一声，移开了视线，认命般地继续开始说一听就是提前准备好的台词，“总之，这个男人想要找一根最完美的麦穗。但他走进麦田，看看这个也不对，看看那个也不对，久而久之，他甚至忘记了一开始的想法，也忍不住觉得，世界上根本没有完美的麦穗。既然没有完美的麦穗，男人就在麦田中四处徜徉，这里闻闻，那里摸摸，忘了自己的目的，也觉得自己没有目的——但有一天，他突然发现了一根麦穗。这根麦穗并不特别大，也并不特别饱满，但男人看到它的那一刻就明白，这就是他一直寻找的目标，这就是那根对他来说完美的麦穗。”  
凯恩最后将左边的鞋带绕成一个圈，再把右边的鞋带放进去，用力一扯，两根金黄色的鞋带就这么被固定好了，不知道为什么，它看起来并不像视频里说的那样：它一点也不像狮子的鬃毛，反而有点像——  
“麦穗。完美的麦穗。男人找到了完美的麦穗，所以呢？”凯恩抬起头问，眼睛直勾勾地盯着前方，幸亏他们来得还早，更衣室里没有其他人，否则他这样看，对面的拉梅拉大概率要被吓一跳的。  
“我说了，这是个比方。”  
“嗯？”  
“我有喜欢的人了。”梅森说。  
凯恩把双腿舒展开来，又一次低下头去。  
视频里说的全是假话，这样系起来的鞋带既不像狮子的鬃毛，也不牢固——它已经松了。  
他弯下身彻底解开了它，又按照自己前几天学会的系法重新系了一遍，再站起身来，面对着走廊道，“恭喜你，瑞安。”  
“谢谢。”梅森说。  
  
  
**  
“你在练习点球吗？”一个声音问他。  
“我在练习射门。”他说。  
“射门练习需要尝试各种角度距离和位置，但是你一直只站在点球点上。”声音反驳道。  
他回过头看了一眼，又转过头来，一边捡球，一边道，“我在训练点球里的一种特定的脚法，虽然你看起来可能像是点球，但归根结底还是为了练习脚法，也就是说，我在练习射门。”  
“是吗？”声音说，“其实你就是在训练点球吧，不承认是不是担心我会笑话你？没关系的，虽然你现在实力还有差距，年龄又小，第七点球手都够呛，但哪有前锋不想主罚点球的？哥们，我可以理解你的！”  
凯恩没有说话，他捡起足球回到罚球点上，摆好球，整理左腿球袜，整理右腿球袜，后撤七步，深呼吸，身体前倾，拔腿助跑，一步，两步，三步，射门⑦。  
球飞向左上角，正中门框。  
“我知道你为什么要练习点球了，不是因为你想主罚，而是因为你的点球技术太烂了，你担心点球大战轮到你会出丑，对不对？”声音继续说。  
凯恩还是没有理他，他又一次走过去捡球，这次，声音的主人朝他走来，停在罚球点附近，朝他摊开手道，“你生气了吗？我只是开开玩笑的，而且你的点球技术真的很烂嘛。”  
凯恩犹豫了一下，还是走了回来，停在离他三步远的位置，摇摇头，“我没有生气。”  
“那你为什么不理我？”  
“我不知道要说什么。”  
“那你可以看我一眼，然后笑一笑——你和我说话的时候也从来不看我。”  
“我说话的时候不喜欢看人。”凯恩说。  
“也就是说你很害羞？”  
凯恩呆了一两秒，耸耸肩，“好吧，你可以这么理解。”  
“我随便说说的，我知道你不是。”  
“……”  
“害羞说话会结结巴巴，但你只是不看我而已。”  
“随你怎么说。”凯恩低下头，看着自己的鞋子，又看看罚球点以及上面站着的人的鞋子，平静道，“你也要练习吗？是不是你想要用这个球门？那么我可以换其他地方。”  
“……”声音的主人后退了几步，离开了罚球点，又道，“没有，我就是过来找你说说话。”  
“为什么？”  
“其实今天早上训练的时候我们见过，不过没有说话，不在一个组，你可能还不认识我，我也是U16的，我叫——”  
“瑞安梅森。”凯恩点点头，“我认识你。”  
“咦？为什么？”梅森惊讶道。  
“十二岁的时候我被临时抽调到过U14一次，然后我们一起打过一场比赛。”  
“我完全不记得了——我是说U14。”  
“没什么，很久以前了。”  
“我想也是，你知道我的名字也是因为早上教练带你来的时候给你介绍了队伍成员吧。”梅森点点头，“不过，教练告诉你我们的名字的时候你一直低着头，我以为你根本没有听。”  
“我说过了，我不喜欢看人。”  
“好吧。”梅森看了看他，又道，“但教练说的很快的，你居然可以记住，真神奇。”  
“我的记性很好。”  
“但你罚点球的技术很烂。”  
凯恩抿住嘴，再次重复之前的动作。  
摆好球，整理左腿球袜，整理右腿球袜，后撤七步，深呼吸，身体前倾，拔腿助跑，一步，两步，三步，射门。  
还是左上角，这次没有击中门框，他踢高了。  
梅森发出了一些显然是故意的笑声，凯恩挠了挠头，小跑着去球门附近捡球，梅森在他身后大声道，“你为什么总是要踢左上角？”  
“一些这样那样的原因。”  
“是你不想说的原因吗？”  
“不是，不过你真的要听吗？”凯恩说，“有点长。”  
“无所谓啊，我也是英格兰人，不会听到长难句就晕倒的。”梅森说，“再说了，我现在也没有什么事。”  
“好吧，不过我不能保证这个是真的，只是一个博士的研究结果。”凯恩抱着球再次走到罚球点后，低头道，“他在论文里说，守门员对点球进行扑救的时候，确实存在他无论如何也不可能扑救到的死角——如果你的球速够快，那么他从中立位开始扑救的话，左上角和右上角就有一些区域是他无法触及的，而且这片区域的位置并不小，占据了球门的百分之二十八的面积⑦。”  
“听起来好像挺有道理的……”梅森沉思了几秒钟，又道，“不过你一次只能选择一个方向，所以实际上只有百分之十四。”  
“嗯。”  
“百分之十四很少的，要准确的踢到那个位置，成功率就更低了，你觉得这样练习实用性强吗？”  
“我瞄准的大概是百分之五的区域。”凯恩说，“百分之十四的数据是根据守门员的平均身高和反应速度来计算的，但我想还是按照更高的标准来要求比较合适。”  
“怪不得你一直在瞄准左上角那一小块位置打……你对你的脚法这么有自信？”  
“就是没有自信，所以才需要练习。”  
“你觉不觉得尝试假动作干扰门将，让他扑向错误的方向，罚进球的成功率会更高一些？”  
“我不适合采取守门员取向型策略。”  
“为什么？”  
“我不喜欢在罚球之前和他们交流，我也不想看他们的眼睛。”  
“……”  
“？”  
“对不起，可能你会觉得我有点唐突，不过你是不是太坚持了一点？当然我理解每个人都有自己的习惯，只不过……我觉得你这样……”  
“你是想说我自闭吧？要么就是偏执？或者我有什么心理阴影？”凯恩耐心地听了半天梅森的吞吞吐吐，发现他不打算说出那些负面的名词之后，终于打断道，“我知道我的说法听起来很奇怪，不过别担心，我的心理没有任何问题。”  
“那么为什么？”  
凯恩把球放在罚球点上，又回头扫了他一眼，没有说话，梅森上前一步，又停下来，笑道，“没事的，我知道我们今天才认识，你要是不想说的话也没关系，对不起。”  
“其实没什么。”凯恩又摇摇头，“很无聊的事情，也很长，你不会想听的。”  
“为什么我不想？”  
“你看起来不像是会对陌生人的故事感兴趣的人。”  
“是吗？为什么这么觉得？”  
“随便猜的。错了吗？对不起。”  
“不不不，你猜的没错，我确实是这样的。我只是很好奇，因为你看，我长得还是挺友善的，一般人应该不会这么猜。”梅森又笑了，“但既然你是这么看我的，就不奇怪我为什么要来找你吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“我想和你交朋友。”  
“噢……哇哦。”  
梅森摇摇头，语气听起来颇有几分萧索，“你觉得我这句话很奇怪吗？但我觉得郑重地讨论和要求友谊并不丢脸，我真的想和你交朋友，不是普通的队友那种，我觉得我们可能会成为真正的朋友，很好的朋友，但是如果你不——”  
“我不是那个意思。”凯恩叹了口气，打断了他，“我只是——为什么？你之前明明不认识我，对我也没有印象。然后今天我来了U16，你突然来找我闲聊，想要听我的故事，想要和我交朋友，是的，我们成为队友了，但我相信你不会对所有刚成为队友的人郑重其事地去谈友谊。我真的不知道为什么你会这样，14岁踢U16并不稀奇，你不可能为了我天赋异禀预先投资。至于其他方面，我有自知之明，我不是什么特别讨人喜欢的人，尤其不可能第一眼就讨人喜欢，何况我今天甚至没说过什么话，表现也并不突出，你来找我实在不符合逻辑。”  
“你对自己的认知和我的想法出入有点大，不过自我评价很难改变，对吧？没什么，我不打算现在说服你这些，你大概也不会相信我，不过，你说的至少有一点我可以从客观上反驳你：我很久以前就认识你了，对你也早有印象。”梅森说，“你在各级青训里都很有名的，你不知道吗？”  
“真的吗？也许我知道一点，你是说好的名声还是坏的？”  
“你还有坏名声吗？”  
“当然，你真的不知道吗？那么算了，既然这样，我猜你听说的是我很努力吧。”  
“对，你每天都会加训，我也看到过好几次了。”  
“但是之前你没有来找过我。”  
“是的，”梅森点点头，“我原来以为你会是一个很可怕的人，你知道，那种每天喊叫着‘足球就是我的生命，我要努力，我要奋斗’的人。”  
“我想世界上没有这样的人。”  
“嗨，我就是夸张了一点，你知道我是什么意思。”  
“嗯。”凯恩轻轻的踢了一脚球，又把它拨回到罚球点上，再道，“今天我有做什么能够让你改变这个观点的事吗？”  
“没有。”  
“……我不明白。”  
“今天训练的时候，你表现得很……很‘团队’——抱歉，我不知道该用什么词比较好。总之，你有时是前锋，有时可以当中场，有时又是后卫。有人没有给你传球，你也不生气；其他人防守失误让你去头球争顶，你的表情也很正常；有人凶狠的铲断你，你也没什么不满，从来不抱怨——我知道很多人会说团队最重要，但场上才能真正看出来，一个人是什么样的人。如果一个人能够做到你这样的话，我觉得喜欢喊口号也没什么，你看起来是个好人，我觉得你会一直待在热刺的，我们可以成为好朋友。”  
“上周，艾伦先生——也就是U14的教练——告诉我，如果我不能提高自己的竞技水平，热刺会考虑和我解约——所以也许我不会长留热刺的。”  
“你现在已经很强了，我不知道他为什么要这么说——而且，虽然他这么对你说了，不也还是把你提到了U16吗？”  
“那是因为我的个子太高以至于不适合呆在U14了。”凯恩摇摇头，“不过我们不说这个了，你真的想知道我为什么不愿意看守门员吗？”  
“你真的愿意告诉我？”  
“嗯。”  
“好啊，”梅森露出一个开心的笑容来，又敲了敲头，“我们在这里说吗？还是等你训练完找个地方坐着说？要不要一起吃晚饭呀？噢——当然，你一边练习一边告诉我也可以的，我都可以，没关系。”  
“就在这里说吧，不用那么郑重其事。”凯恩依然低着头，“其实没什么，都是个人原因。我是一个很容易下判断的人，也很容易被这个判断影响，如果在罚球之前我和守门员有交谈的话——我们可以想象到，这种交谈显然会与他的扑救方向有关——既然如此，我就会因此在心里判断他们会扑向哪个方向，尽管我知道这没有根据，但也许我有很大的可能对此深信不疑。这毫无疑问会影响我的罚球动作和心理。所以我宁愿不去考虑他们，不和他们对话，不和他们有眼神交流，不去思考假动作，不想把他们引往错误的方向，我只要选好角度，左上角或者右上角，然后尽全力把球射进那百分之五的区域就够了。”  
“这是一种很傲慢的想法。”  
“看来你并不是没听过我的坏名声。”凯恩耸耸肩，“总之，就是这样。”  
“傲慢在这里不是一个贬义词，只是我找不到其他的形容词了，不过这个我们可以之后再说，你回答的不完全是我的提问：不愿意看守门员是一种战术选择，为什么你也不愿意看队友呢？这是人际的范畴了。”  
“你真的想知道吗？对不起，我知道我问过了，但是——好吧，没什么。不愿意看队友是另一个原因，但从根本来说还是一样的。不管你的傲慢代指的是什么，从字面意义上去理解，它大概也没错。我确实会在一些时候很傲慢。如果只是和人聊天或者普通的相处，我基本上还是一个正常人；但一旦和人眼神对视，我就会自然地引入另一套评判体系，我会根据那一秒两秒的对视，本能地去判断他们对我的态度以及他们是什么样的人，并从中得出一个针对性的结论——而大部分情况下，这种结论都是负面的。但如果我选择把足球作为我的职业，我就不应该和队友搞坏关系，不应该对队友抱有负面的评价，而且，这种负面评价也通常是不理性的——所以，我不喜欢和人对视。就这么简单。”  
“大部分情况是多少？有百分之九十五吗？”  
凯恩暗暗地翻了个白眼，无奈道，“你希望我说什么？如果我说比百分之九十五更多呢？你灵机一动前后联系的劝说还能出口吗？”  
“为什么不能？射门可比人际交往难多了，就算是百分之九十九都是负面情况好了，也有百分之一的好事情。你愿意自己把百分之十四降低到百分之五一遍又一遍地去尝试，为什么不愿意尝试更简单的领域的百分之一？”  
“球员必须要进球，人不一定非要交朋友。”  
“就算你这么说……其实我看过你和U14的队友交流，你们笑得很开心，你看起来也挺快乐的。”  
“对不起，我想我的措辞不够严谨，当然我有朋友，我也需要交朋友，只是人交朋友不一定非得对视。”  
“你和他们对视过吗？”  
“为什么这个这么重要？”  
“也许我想多了解你一点？也许我想知道你是不是真的面对了那么多恶意？也许我有点同情你？”梅森踢了踢草坪，“也许这些都有，但主要的原因我说过了，我想和你成为好朋友，人对好朋友有好奇心是正常的。”  
“没有。”  
“哎——噢，所以你其实并没有得到过负面的结论，至少没有从你那些朋友身上得到过，你不看他们不是不想，而是害怕从他们那里得到负面的结论。”  
“你现在想说我偏激自闭了吗？”  
“还没有这么严重。”梅森说，“当我们真的成为好朋友之后，我和你开玩笑会说这几个词的，但现在我不想说这些。你从什么时候开始不看朋友的眼睛的？这其中有一个故事，对吗？当然，你可以不告诉我——”  
“没什么，我说过了，我可以告诉你原因。是的，有一个故事。这个故事很简单：我十一岁才加入热刺，之前的三年都在我家附近的一个俱乐部训练。你可以想象这三年里我被拒绝了多少次。那个时候我还很喜欢与人对视，因为这样很礼貌，也因为这样也许能够说服人，但我从中得到的全都是坏消息——你现在可以说那些负面的词汇了，因为我也觉得这些词很有道理。”  
“我可没这么说过。”  
“那你就是这么想过。”  
“我也没有这么想过。”  
“那就没有吧，谢谢你。”  
“你不相信我吗？你可以看我的眼睛来判断——就算不用对视，你对我的判断也很对，不是吗？对视的话，你就可以立刻得出更加具体而准确的结论吧。你会害怕看朋友的眼睛也是因为你太信任这套体系，虽然很可惜，你发展它用的是不受欢迎的那三年，但在那三年里，它非常准确，对吗？没关系的，我敢保证我的眼神只有善意，也许你可以从我开始，用你最喜欢的体系来重新认知这个世界——就算我骗了你，就算你看了我以后觉得我是个坏人，我们还不是朋友，你也不会被我伤害，不会有损失。你看，试一试不会有损失的，来吧。”  
“谢谢你，我猜你说的都是真的，但是我不想看。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为……我也不知道，也许我太害怕了吧。”凯恩后退一步，随便踢了一脚足球，球以极快的速度飞向右侧，应声入网，他没有去捡球，而是回过头来，看着梅森的头顶，继续说，“你有没有发现和你说话的时候我一直在看着地面，要么就是天空？这样很明显，很不礼貌，唯一的优点就是能够绝对确保我们不会有任何视线重叠的可能。平时虽然我也不喜欢有眼神接触，但是也会盯着别人的眉心看的，我只是太害怕看到你的眼睛了……你知道为什么吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“两年前，因为U14缺人，我被临时抽调过来打过一次比赛。”凯恩将视线又往上移了一点，若无其事道，“就是你忘记了的那次。”  
“你的话题跳跃可真快。”  
“其实没有跳跃，你听我说完就知道了，我在说同一件事。”凯恩说，“那一天具体的情况我就不说了，总之，比赛中途，因为巧合，咱们有过一次眼神接触。”  
“然后呢？你从我的眼神中看到了什么？难道我那天非常凶神恶煞？对不起，我真的不记得了，是不是我凶狠地瞪了你？十四岁的时候我也许是会讨厌新来的小鬼，不过，你那时候也长现在这样吗？奇怪，你长得不是我讨厌的样子——还是说咱们那天输了？输球的时候我偶尔也会发脾气，但我不是故意的。”  
“我那时候长得大概更蠢一点吧——不，你没有凶神恶煞，没有排挤我，对视的时候在比赛中途，要为输球生气还太早了。那时候我回撤，路过你的位置，我在观察其他球员的跑位，你正好扭过头，看到我，对我笑了一下，笑容很真诚。”凯恩说，“那个时候我想，真神奇，也许来到热刺之后情况改善了，我没必要老对过去念念不忘。这个人的眼神很温柔，很善良，他看起来和我很投契，我和这个人会成为好朋友的。”  
“……这说不通，要是两年前你都觉得我和蔼可亲，为什么现在你却不愿意看我？而且为什么两年前你没有来和我交朋友？”  
“真的说不通吗？你只是没有去想。”凯恩又低下头去，“为什么两年前我没有来和你交朋友呢，其实赛后我找你说过话的，只是你忘了。这就是理由了——因为你对我根本没有印象，现在的你完全不记得两年前见过我，当时的你也不记得那个眼神的交流，我从中得到了一个积极的结论，但这只是我一个人的想法。从这个角度出发，为什么我现在不愿意看你，也很明显不是吗？我不想知道现在再与你对视我会得出什么结论了。对不起，大概我真的太自闭了。”  
“我们可以把这个词留给成为朋友以后的玩笑，那时候我会笑着附和你的，但现在你就别说这个了。”梅森上前几步，用力的掰住了凯恩的肩膀，迫使他面朝着自己，又道，“两年前我没有理你吗？那两年前的我可能是个傻瓜，既然两年前的傻瓜你都无所谓，现在就更不应该害怕了。你很善良，很有趣，很有想法，很有天赋，哈里，你会留在热刺的，我们会成为好朋友的。”  
凯恩依然低着头，他想要说些什么，但梅森忽然捧住了他的脸，用力使他抬起头来，并提高了声音道，“看着我！”  
梅森的手实际上并没有用上太大的力气——谁也不会在捧着对方的头的时候用上吃奶的力气的——他本该挣脱，他也很容易挣脱，但他就是没有这么做，而只是僵硬地站在原地，顺服地顺从地随着梅森的手的动作抬起头看向梅森，甚至都忘记了要闭上眼睛，而只是直直地注视着梅森闪闪发亮的褐色的眼睛。  
五秒，或者十秒，或者半分钟之后，梅森说，“嗨，你脸红了，小鬼。”  
“对不起。”他小声说。  
“这有什么好对不起的？”梅森松开他，笑道，“怎么样？你得出结论了吗？负面吗？我我有在心里骂你自闭吗？我是个坏人吗？令你害怕吗？”  
“没有，都没有。”凯恩后退一步，低下头，深吸了一口气，又抬起头来，露出了一个灿烂的笑容，“我的感觉和两年前一样，瑞安，谢谢你来找我，我们会成为好朋友的。”  
“当然啦。”梅森轻轻一笑，也后退了一步，“那么，现在让我们来做好朋友的第一步吧？一起练习吗？我们可以互相帮忙捡球。”  
“晚上还可以一起去吃饭——以后也这样吗？一起加练？”凯恩说。  
“哇哦，所以你真的是那种人——那种天天喊口号的人。”  
“我不会喊的。”  
“你只会做，那就更糟糕了。”梅森露出了一个惊恐的表情，“我现在撤回前言，不和你做朋友还来得及吗？”  
“那么，你不想加练的时候我们可以不加练。我想第七点球手进不了百分之五的点球也没什么。”  
梅森噗嗤一声笑了出来，用力锤了一下他的肩膀，打断道，“我开玩笑的，笨蛋。”  
“我知道。”凯恩看着他的眼睛，微微一笑，“我知道，但是我说的是真的，你告诉我的话，我会答应的。”  
“我不会这么说的，我也想要留在热刺呢。”梅森伸手摸摸他的头，认真道，“一起加油吧，哈里。”  
  
  
**  
“考虑到你和雷吉隆关系良好，哈里，我希望你能够劝说他留在热刺。”  
一个月前，例行谈话的时候，他从穆里尼奥那里第一次听到了这个要求，而在他拒绝之后，含义相同而措辞更委婉的话，在这几天里，又通过绝非必要的训练后的谈话或是莫名其妙发来的邮件，陆陆续续地在他的耳边或是眼前出现了更多次。  
“对不起，我不能这么做。”——他在第一周以不同的措辞这样表态过几次，也准备过各种各样用以说服穆里尼奥的理由，但热刺的主教练甚至不会听完他的开场白，便迅速打断他的发言，并以更坚决的态度和更委婉的措辞重申自己的命令。故此，从第二周开始，直接对他说出的要求他都以沉默应对，而发来的邮件，如果除了这个要求没有更多其他内容的话，他就干脆不再回复。  
这理应引起穆里尼奥的不满，他也预备好借由穆里尼奥指责他对自己视而不见的机会来重申自己的立场，但结果却恰恰相反：穆里尼奥迅速地接受并默许了他的行为，同时，依然坚持以各种方式来给他安排劝说雷吉隆的任务。  
为什么会这样？他想过很多次。穆里尼奥的行为不仅是不合足球界的常理，甚至是不符合普遍的逻辑。  
首先，穆里尼奥根本没有必要委婉，要求球员劝说队内有转会意向的好朋友留队乃至招徕队外有离队可能的好朋友优先考虑本队已经不仅仅是常见，在职业足球领域，甚至可以说是理所当然的。  
尽管未必所有的球员都会点头同意，但至少，也绝不会有球员会因为被提出这样的要求而自觉被冒犯。  
凯恩自己在过去的数年里就被这样要求过无数次，有时候他会同意，有时他会拒绝，拒绝的时候偶尔也会接到第二次乃至第三次重复的要求，然而这第二第三次的要求从来都只会和第一次一样，简单直接，也许措辞都不会改变，没有人会委婉，甚至委婉从来也不是一个选项。  
同样的，邮件也从来不是一个选项。潜规则固然在职业领域大行其道，但既然被称之为潜规则，就有其不能宣之于口之处。职业的足球媒体也许会对这样的邮件截图不屑一顾，或是出于官官相护之类的理由压下这样的爆料，但BBC或是泰晤士报这样传统媒体内部体育之外的记者编辑，乃至推特上的足球自媒体，却并不介意用这理所当然会引起公众轩然大波的消息来吸引一波流量。  
穆里尼奥将其落实在纸面上，实在是难以理解。  
如果说这是他对凯恩的信任，且不说他们的关系并没有到这个份上，也不提主教练和球员之间并不需要这种程度和方向的信任，即便穆里尼奥真的出于某种理由想通过授人以柄的方式来对他示好，他也该有更好更聪明的做法；而如果说这代表了穆里尼奥一定要将雷吉隆留在热刺的决心，实际上也还是说不通：雷吉隆固然是相当优秀的左后卫，战术和更衣室的磨合也比新人更强，但这并不代表热刺非他不可。退一步说，即便热刺找到的替代品实力不如雷吉隆又怎么样呢？穆里尼奥自然是重视防守的教练，但任何队伍赢球都不是靠左后卫的——靠什么后卫都不行，即使是后卫里最成功的拉莫斯，进球又有多少？他是很擅长点球没错，但那些点球换成本泽马，或者哪怕换成被人嘲笑成皇马最水七号的马里亚诺，难道就进不了那些点球吗？  
穆里尼奥没有理由这样看重雷吉隆——实际上他似乎也并不是真的看重，否则他采取的努力绝不仅仅只是说服队内的头牌去充当说客，而更该是游说列维来给雷吉隆开一个皇马绝无可能匹配的高薪——即便说两者同时进行也不合理，穆里尼奥根本就不应该如此看重他的劝说，以至于要忍受默认他的无视，日复一日委婉陈词。哪怕从普遍的逻辑上来说，这都不合理。  
不说穆里尼奥根本不知道他和雷吉隆的关系，就算知道又怎么样？雷吉隆只是追求他，即便西班牙人多少次地说过喜欢和爱，多少次地表达过希望他们的感情更进一步，多少次地在他面前展望过未来——至少这样的未来尚未到来，他也不觉得这会到来。  
事实上，就算这真的到来了又怎么样呢？选择不同的俱乐部就是选择不同的人生，如此重要的人生抉择，别说他和雷吉隆也许一辈子不会恋爱，就算正在恋爱又能怎么样？说到底，除了他们的关系，除了他甚至不相信存在的感情，他能拿出什么来说服雷吉隆？  
热刺潜在的竞争对手是谁简直没有悬念，即便不考虑雷吉隆家在马德里，出身皇马青训，从小就梦想白衣——皇马的白衣，不是热刺的白衣——即便不考虑他个人情感上的倾向，单就现实来说，皇马想要他，雷吉隆凭什么要留在热刺？  
因为荣誉？热刺再多一百年的历史，也赶不上皇马吧；因为荣誉的可能性？难道在皇马夺得西甲的概率会比在热刺夺得英超更低吗？至少在皇马，雷吉隆几乎不可能参加欧联；因为薪水？就算是薪资控制严格的皇马，购入新球员也会为其涨薪的，至不济，也是和热刺齐平的薪资条件，雷吉隆难道要嫌弃欧元拿起来比英镑烫手吗；至于实力……为了球队实力更强所以选择热刺而非皇马，真是连作为玩笑都不好笑。  
实际上，不仅仅是雷吉隆，任何转会，朋友的劝说都最多作为俱乐部和球员基本谈妥之后的锦上添花，绝不可能成为决定条件——事实显而易见，倘若双方能够达成一致，就根本用不着朋友的劝说，而如果俱乐部捉襟见肘到了要靠朋友的劝说来增加转会可能性的地步，实际上这桩转会也基本可以宣布失败——没有人会仅仅因为友谊就去选择本不会选择的道路。  
这是任何哪怕对足球一无所知的人都能轻松得出的结论，穆里尼奥不可能不知道，热刺的主教练也绝没有闲到能够天天骚扰麾下球员以劝说他们做一件无足轻重的小事的地步。如果葡萄牙人选择投入时间和精力去做一件事，那么这件事一定有不得不做的理由，也一定有足以支撑他坚持的回报。  
只是这样的理由和回报是什么，凯恩没有被告知，也茫然到想不出方向。  
在这样的茫然里，十二月到来了。  
一号，团队训练结束后，穆里尼奥再次找上了他，首先说了些今天训练相关的评价，然后，与此前大相径庭的，葡萄牙人直截了当道，“哈里，一个月了，你依然不愿意去劝说雷吉吗？”  
他吃惊地张了张嘴，又迅速回过神道，“是的，因为我——”  
穆里尼奥再次打断了他的解释，左右看看，压低声音道，“你应该知道的，很多人都这么做过，这没什么。”  
他无视了这句话，飞快道，“你一直不愿意听，但其实我的理由很简单，我不能把不是我动机的东西当成筹码。”  
“但你之前也这么做过，”穆里尼奥冷冷道，“而且不止一次。”  
“我想是的，教练。”他点点头，“我知道我做过类似的事情，我和克里斯蒂安就说过很多基于友谊的说服台词，但其实我希望他留下来只是因为他是一个很棒的中场。我并不因为我和谁是好朋友就想要和他们一起比赛，所以我坐视了汤姆或者扬的离开，但我会对克里斯蒂安说，希望你因为我们是好朋友而留下来——是的，我做过这种事，我也知道很多人都在这么做，只是这一次我不能。”  
“为什么？”  
“我也不知道……也许我现在终于良心发现，所以不能接受这样口是心非，也不能接受我这样对其他人的人生指手画脚了？我不知道，对不起，教练。”  
穆里尼奥深深地看了他一眼，忽然笑道，“你真的不知道吗？我可以告诉你——你有没有看过一本小说⑧？我忘了叫什么了，总之，里面有个男人，他遇到了危机，需要帮助。但他选择向一面之缘的主角求助，而不是和他出生入死过的朋友，你知道为什么吗？”  
凯恩移开了视线，学着不久前的穆里尼奥左右看看。训练场上到处都是人，但大家都在忙自己的事情，只有十步外的地方，雷吉隆正抱着球站在那里，皱着眉头盯着他们。发现他投来的目光之后，雷吉隆紧锁的眉头迅速地舒展了开来，表情变成了一个凯恩熟悉的微笑。  
他也朝雷吉隆笑笑，然后转过头来，“没错，我知道，我只是假装不知道。为什么这一次我不能，因为这一次我真的可能改变一个人的人生，我不能接受这一点。”  
“虽然我忘了这本书的名字，但我忽然想起来了里面的一句话，是主角告诉这个男人的——‘你这也就是和我说说而已。要是一个人欠你点什么，他从他的角度想一想。他很乐意能得到机会报答你。你觉得有道理吗，哈里？’”  
他张了张嘴，但穆里尼奥没有给他反驳的机会，葡萄牙人拍了拍他的肩膀，朗声道，“好啦，咱们就说到这里吧。你还要加训吗，去吧。我先走了，明天见。”  
他又张了张嘴，想要在穆里尼奥彻底走开之前说些什么，又觉得这样实在无稽，只有沉默地挥了挥手，又低下头来，看向自己的鞋带。  
一个简单的牢固的蝴蝶结，队里有一半的人都是这么扎的。放在几年前，这是一个他根本不能接受的样式，但现在，他已经失去花式系鞋带的需求和兴趣很多年了。  
“你在看什么？”雷吉隆的声音在他耳边响起。  
“没什么。”他抬起头来，看了看雷吉隆，又笑道，“你怎么过来了？”  
雷吉隆凑近一步，用力抱住他，又抬头问，“穆里尼奥找你说什么？我看他表情不太好，他骂你了吗？”  
凯恩摇摇头，拍了拍雷吉隆的肩膀，低头道，“没有，他没有骂我，只是随便说了点什么。别担心，你去训练吧，别耽误时间了。”  
“他是不是要你来劝我续约？”雷吉隆问。  
他下意识的想要移开眼神，但雷吉隆认真的盯着他，并不允许他的逃避。  
西班牙人的眼神比过去要专注，但就像他们发展成今天这样的关系之后他看过的每一次那样，这双眼睛里在今天也没有任何敌意，只有一种天真的向往。  
“你和他说过什么？”他低声问。  
“你猜到了，还是他告诉你了？”雷吉隆后退一步，皱眉道。  
“他没有告诉我，也许今天暗示了一点，那也是因为我早就猜到了。”  
“他真的没有告诉你——”  
“他没有说，他也不用说。很好猜的，塞尔吉奥。”凯恩打断他，淡淡道，“他希望你留下来，但他的做法不是对媒体公布对你的兴趣，也不是向主席申请你的涨薪，甚至他都没有经常来和你聊天，反而只是日复一日态度良好地来劝说我去当说客，除了你给了他说服我就能说服你的承诺之外，我想不出其他的理由。”  
“也可能他失心疯了。”雷吉隆笑道。  
“又或者是你失心疯了。”  
“哦，他也这么说过我。”雷吉隆耸耸肩。  
“你和他说了什么？”他又问。  
雷吉隆沉默了一两秒，又上前一步抱住他，将头埋在他的胸口，闷声道，“他劝你一个月了，就算你不答应，为什么不告诉我？”  
“我不想告诉你。”  
“为什么？”  
“我不知道。”沉默了十秒钟之后，他说。  
这是他能想出来的最好的回答了，但就算这样，这么说是不是也很差劲呢？他想。  
他怎么会不知道，他当然知道了，尽管过去的一个月他总是假装自己看不到答案，但在内心深处，他分明是清楚的，甚至就在五分钟前，他还对穆里尼奥承认过理由。  
他也对雷吉隆承诺过要彼此坦诚，他理应对西班牙人全盘托出，但在这一刻，诚实却那样难。  
为什么过去说过那么多次的劝说偏偏在雷吉隆身上无法出口？雷吉隆和过去的人有什么区别呢，他并不比埃里克森愚蠢。尽管他会说他在用友谊作为筹码，但埃里克森当然是知道的，他当然知道为什么凯恩会希望他留下来，换成雷吉隆，故事并不会有所改变，雷斯隆也很明白为什么凯恩会希望他留在热刺——因为热刺和他都需要左后卫。  
明白之后才是问题的所在。  
他过去劝说过的任何人都可以拒绝，都大概率要拒绝，但雷吉隆大概率会答应——甚至是一定会答应。无论他答应的直接的原因是什么，是他不能在说过爱之后拒绝“他爱的人”的请求？是他幼稚地想要证明自己的爱情？是他害怕离开伦敦会让他失去这段关系发展的可能性？又或者是他也把留下来当成一个筹码——自私也好，无私也罢，为了爱也好，利益交换也罢，归根结底都是一样的，他留下来只是因为凯恩。  
所以他不能这样，不可以劝说，也不可以告诉雷吉隆不能劝说的理由，因为甚至这样都是在逼迫他为了自己留下来。  
但是，告诉他“我不知道”就不算了吗？无论雷吉隆和穆里尼奥说了什么，如果那个表态甚至能让穆里尼奥花一个月的时间来要求自己劝说，难道雷吉隆会根据自己此刻的发言才如梦初醒地下定留下或离开的决心吗？  
事实再明显不过：早在穆里尼奥第一次找上他之前，西班牙人就已经做出了决定，而这种决定的理由，一定是他。  
多好笑啊，不久之前，他居然还在为雷吉隆可能不会拒绝他的要求而自责，又在内心深处为自己毕竟没有对雷吉隆说出留下来的请求而沾沾自喜。其实，转会算什么呢？他才知道雷吉隆会由于他来决定续约还是转会吗？难道他对雷吉隆的改变仅仅只在转会上吗？这是多么天真的想法？西班牙人的人生早就因为他而变得面目全非，只是过去他一直对此视而不见，非要到此刻，到星火已经燎原，才愿意承认自己曾经点燃过篝火。  
“对不起。”他低声道。  
雷吉隆笑了起来，“为什么要说对不起？因为你没有早一点来劝说我吗？”  
“我错的地方太多了，也许从一开始就是错的。”  
“如果是这些错误导致了今天，那错误就是正确的。”雷吉隆又笑笑，“错误有什么关系呢，我不在乎。我只想知道你为什么没有来劝说我，因为你不希望我留下来吗？你觉得我很烦，想要把我赶走吗？”  
“我没有想赶你走。”  
“那你希望我留下来吗？”雷吉隆的眼神闪闪发亮。  
“我不知道……马德里不是你的家吗？你也不想回去吗？”  
“那是我的故乡，我们会有新的家的。”  
“如果不会呢？”他说，“我告诉过你很多次了，我不会爱上你的。”  
“你第一次告诉我这句话的时候，不会介意来劝说我。”  
“那是因为——”他的话只说到了一半，便突兀地停住了。  
那是因为什么呢？因为那个时候他可以确认雷吉隆不爱他，雷吉隆不会因为他而改变自己的人生，他甚至还可以确认，在未来，雷吉隆也不会爱上他——现在，这种确认改变了吗？为什么？怎么会？  
雷吉隆专注地看了他几秒钟，轻轻道，“哈里，我为什么会选择你来爱你已经很清楚了，但我告诉过你为什么一开始我会觉得你是一个好人吗？”  
“没有。”他低声说，“但是我告诉过你了，我没有你想象的那么好。”  
“是的，我知道，我发现了，你当然不是我一开始想象的那样，但是——我们还是从头说起吧。”他松开紧抱着凯恩的手，又后退一步，踮起脚来，伸手揉了揉凯恩的前额，问道，“痛吗？”  
“什么？”凯恩莫名其妙地看着他，摇摇头，“不痛。”  
“我想也是，没有留下后遗症。”雷吉隆轻轻一笑，“你还记得这里受过伤吗？上上个赛季，你回撤防守，在球网之前头球将球顶出，使我们免于被破门。但顶出之后你就倒在了地上，队医过来帮你处理了一下头部，处理了一两分钟，排除了你有脑震荡的可能，因为我们没有换人名额了，也因为你坚持，所以你继续比赛，但赛后回到更衣室，你的额头红得要命，头痛到甚至没法自己开车回家，第三天还因为头疼和恶心缺席了半天的训练——你还记得这件事吗？”  
“不记得了。”  
“我想也是，太多了，这种事发生在你身上的次数太多了，我也不记得你的每一次受伤，但我会永远记得这一次，你知道为什么吗？为什么那一次你会需要回撤那么深，为什么你要到球网前去用力顶出那个头球——因为我之前犯了错误，传球直接传到了对方球员的脚下，你此后做的一切，都是在为我的失误买单。”雷吉隆深吸一口气，“那时候我才刚来俱乐部，还没有完全融入你们，而即便我完全融入了，我也知道我和你的战术地位根本没有办法相提并论，那一次看着你倒下，我就很害怕，后来回到更衣室，我只有更害怕——但你什么也没有说，你没有怪我。”  
凯恩摇摇头，“原来是这样，其实这没什么，你觉得我是故意的吗？不是的，我只是忘了。”  
“我知道，我很快就发现了。”雷吉隆说，“我本来以为这是因为我年轻，或者因为我和你关系还不错，所以你在保护我，但后来我就发现你是真的没有注意是谁的失误导致了你的受伤。不仅是我，不仅是防守失误，对于其他人的其他错误，你也是这么做的。在场上你不会去注意谁犯了错，即使你注意到了，场下你也立刻会把它忘掉。当我发现的时候，我就忍不住想，你真是一个好人。而当我意识到我对你可以产生性欲的时候，我未来的人生伴侣，就再也没有了其他的选择。”  
凯恩忍不住笑了，“这是一个错误，我确实不会记这些事情，但并不是因为我是一个好人，而是因为……”  
“而是因为你已经习惯我们会犯错了，甚至是默认我们会犯错，为了不因为我们的错误而对我们心怀芥蒂，你故意不去看这些，也早就决定要在我们的犯错之中继续前进——这不是善意，而是一种身为队内最好的球员的特有的傲慢，是一种权衡利弊之后做出的最佳选择。我说的对吗，哈里？”雷吉隆又摸了摸他的头，笑道，“你看，我们相处的这段时间里我也不是什么都没做，我现在也很了解你了。”  
“那你就该知道我不是一个好人，你最早选择我的理由并不成立。”  
“你当然是，即使我的论证过程错了，但我的结论没有错。你以为所有的燕子都会死在快乐王子的脚下吗？所有的天鹅都不会飞离出生的冰湖吗？不是所有球队的护身符都会选择牺牲自己的方式来妥协的，也许留下来的人不止你，但甚至不愿意去记住别人的失误的人只有你。”雷吉隆再次抱住他，“哈里，你觉得我一个人回皇马是对我好吗？即使我不爱你，你觉得我在没有你的地方踢球会比在这里踢球快乐吗？如果我防守失误导致了阿扎尔的受伤，如果我没有向阿扎尔传球，你觉得他会记得我的名字吗？”  
“认识我之前，”凯恩慢慢说，“塞尔吉奥，认识我之前，你会觉得这件事情重要吗？你会觉得，你会因为球队里的头牌是否对你友善就决定自己的未来该往何处吗？”  
“不会。”雷吉隆说，“但那是因为过去的我错了。”  
“会不会是现在的你错了？”  
“如果错误是快乐的，那就不是错误。”  
“我不能——我不可以接受这样的事情发生，我不应该接受有人仅仅因为我而改变他的人生。”  
“我不是因为你，这是我出于自由意志的选择。”  
“你会这么选择，只是因为你想和我待在一起，假如把我抛开，这绝不是对你最好的道路。”他忍不住说，又忍不住为被相似的场景唤醒的记忆而不由自主地战栗。  
太熟悉了，怎么会这么熟悉？他和梅森难道不是说过几乎一样的话吗？在他们第一次见面，也是在之后梅森拒绝他去米尔沃尔，那时梅森的话和现在的他的发言难道不是一模一样吗？而那时他的表白又与此刻的雷吉隆何其相似？  
“除非你说你讨厌我到不愿意和我再说一句话，不然我一定会坚持的，瑞安，我只是想去一个适合我的、能让我快乐的俱乐部而已。这和你没有关系，你不能阻止我选择我更喜欢的道路。”  
但那时的他在想什么，现在的雷吉隆又在想什么呢？  
他从不觉得他和雷吉隆会性格相似，但此刻竟然会熟悉到他可以从被即时唤醒的这两段记忆里照搬一句话来回复。  
“……你知道这样的选择影响有多大吗？你知道这可能会改变你的人生吗？”他问。  
“我当然知道，你会认为这是因为你吗？好吧，确实是因为你。但是要怎么办呢？”雷吉隆拍拍他的后背，认真道，“你不是问我和穆里尼奥说过什么吗，我说的是‘我只会待在有哈里凯恩的俱乐部。如果你能在一个月内让哈里劝说我留下来，我就会和热刺续约；如果不能，我就会告诉皇马同样的话——如果你们要买我就必须先买凯恩，当然我知道皇马不会付出这么多钱，尤其不会为了我去买人，但我可以对他们以任何他们需求的方式保证：如果凯恩真的加盟了皇马，我愿意自己承担我自己的转会费。’”  
“你疯了！”他忍不住推开雷吉隆，睁大双眼道，“你知道这样的后果是什么吗？”  
“我当然知道！”雷吉隆压抑着声音道，“我说过了，穆里尼奥也说我疯了。但我就是这么想的，而且我也会这么做。你希望我留下来我就会留下来，你希望我走我就会拒绝签字，但我会尽全力让你和我一起走，我的选择全都是因为你，你知道为什么吗？要我再说一遍原因吗？”  
熟悉的对白从两分钟前开始就已经变得面目全非，雷吉隆说的话是他绝不会说的，无论是之前的几句还是即将出口的下一句。  
他应该阻止此后的台词，但他没有这样的能力，就像他从来只会扑灭燎原的大火，而不知道如何从火星刚刚燃起之时便将其吹熄。他只是突然忘记了过去，死死地盯着雷吉隆，屏住了呼吸。  
西班牙人平静地看着他，深吸了一口气，低声道，“因为，你知道的，哈里，因为我爱你。”  
他是应该要否认，就像过去每一次他听雷吉隆说这句话的时候一样，他也应该在这样的气氛下，说出口梅森在几年前说过的另一句话来——  
“这不可能是爱，因为——”  
因为什么呢？  
他曾经将这句话当成人生的信条，曾经将它内化成自己一切行为的宗旨和动机，但此刻，这句话的后半段却突然泯灭在各种记忆的碎片里，无论怎么搜索，都找不到能将其唤起的引子。  
此时此刻，纷至沓来的，在他的思绪里徘徊的记忆的碎片，零零散散，多种多样，然而无论挑出哪一个来，都和理所当然的痛苦无关，每一个碎片拆开来看，都是雷吉隆，只有雷吉隆。  
“我不明白……”凯恩喃喃道，“那个最简单的方法竟然是真的，为什么？怎么可能？”  
“什么？”雷吉隆迷惑地看着他。  
“如果你想要忘记过去痛苦的回忆，永远有一个简单的办法，只要现在快乐就好了——几年前我参加的一个讲座上，那个教授这么说，我一直觉得他在说废话或者假话，但这是真的。”他低下头，一时间几乎要忘记自己还在人来人往的训练场内，而想要给雷吉隆一个拥抱，亲一亲他的额头，但他忍住了，只是朝西班牙人微笑道，“我希望你留下来，我很高兴你能留下来，真的，我很快乐。”  
他是应该痛苦的，因为这些对话至少在开始的阶段唤醒过某些他不愿回想的记忆；他也是应该内疚的，因为他的介入改变了雷吉隆本可以更好的人生；但此时此刻，最突出的感情却依然是快乐。  
他不该这样，他不配这样，事情不可能会是这样，记忆和痛苦都咆哮着想要冲出来，想要占据他的思维，正如那些本该出口的倾诉，质问，哀求，都争先恐后地想在此刻来到人间。  
但这是不会存在的，因为雷吉隆在这里，多神奇，和这个男人相关的一切，都与痛苦和责任无关。  
他用力的抱住了雷吉隆，声音轻得近乎于呢喃，“谢谢你，塞尔吉奥，谢谢你。”  
  
  
**  
“记忆的唤起是很复杂的。”俱乐部请来的心理学教授这么说道，“不过，一般来说，记忆总是由一些有着明显联系的线索唤起：比如今天的讲座会场里挂了很多我们实验室的猩猩logo，如果再过上几周几个月，你们在其他地方又看见了这只猩猩，就可能会回忆起今天的讲座，甚至是回忆起我的这句话。这是通常的情况：我们会知道什么唤起了我们的记忆，也会知道唤起的记忆具体是什么。但也有一些特殊的时候，我们或者不清楚具体是什么唤醒了回忆，或者不清楚唤醒的是什么……”  
……  
“你说这个教授会不会是假的？”梅森小声道。  
“不可能吧？”凯恩将讲座的宣传册立起来，挡住下半张脸，也小声道，“我们好歹也是个大俱乐部，这种讲座要签合同邀请的，不至于随便来个人就能骗到。”  
“那很难说的，”梅森说，“而且，就算一开始签合同的人是教授，可能实际上给我们上课的就变成了教授手下的研究生了。”  
凯恩认真地思考了三秒钟，疑惑道，“教授为什么要这样？”  
“我怎么知道？不过你听他说嘛。”梅森做了个嘘的手势，凯恩也配合地放下了宣传册，重新听起讲座来。  
他们说话的这么几分钟里，教授，或者说名义上应该被称为教授的人，不，应该就是教授——总之，台上的中年男子显然已经阐述过了一些知识点，而又开始举例子了。  
“有那么一段时间，”他说，“我为了一个项目焦头烂额，以至于每天洗澡的时候都忍不住要想这个项目下一步应当如何发展。幸运的是，这种日子持续的时间并不长，在解决掉一些技术问题之后，项目迅速推进并最终完成了。尽管如此，尽管我后来又尝试过许许多多的项目，尽管这个项目距今为止已经有十年了，但一直到今天，每次洗澡的时候，我还是会忍不住想起这个项目来。甚至其中的很多细节我都忘记了，能够想起来的，只是当时的一种紧张而又兴奋的氛围。我想大家应该都会有类似的经历吧，当我们看见某个场景或者做某件事，就会立刻随之回忆起过去在这个场景或者做这件事的记忆，甚至也许记忆都已经模糊，但依然能够想起当时的心情或者说氛围来……”  
……  
“听出来了吗？”梅森问。  
“什么？”  
“你觉得他说的怎么样？”梅森又问。  
“挺好的。”凯恩竖起宣传册道。  
“你不觉得奇怪吗？”  
“为什么？他发音不标准？”  
“不是——诶，确实不标准——不过不是这个，你没发现吗？他说话连一个专业词汇都没有，全是大白话，听起来就像外行的讲座。”  
“他跟我们说专业词汇有什么用？你难道能听懂吗？”  
“我可以拿来以后复述的时候装逼啊。”梅森认真道。  
“……你还可以拿来出填字游戏题。”凯恩说。  
“只有你才玩填字游戏。”  
“我也不是经常玩。”  
“去年我每次在更衣室和你说话的时候你都在玩。”梅森说，“要么就是系鞋带。”  
“是啊，”凯恩故作无奈地耸耸肩，“所以现在我一玩填字游戏或者一系鞋带就会想到你。”  
“别扯淡。”梅森轻轻地踢了他一脚，又兴致勃勃道，“不过他说的确实挺有普适性的，我也想到一个例子。”  
凯恩尽职尽责地捧场道，“什么？”  
“蕾切尔家附近有一颗很大很大的悬铃木。现在我每次看到悬铃木，或者只是大树，都会想到她了——你知道为什么吗？”  
“你不是说了吗？因为她家附近有一颗很大很大的悬铃木。”  
“不完全是，”梅森笑了笑，“是因为我每次去找她以前，都会先开车到那棵悬铃木下停下来，再下车走一走，思考接下来的约会要说哪些话题，如果冷场了话要说什么笑话。还有，有时候我送她回家，会在悬铃木附近停下来一起散散步，有时候不敢老是看她，或者不知道怎么回答，我就可以假装我在看悬铃木，但当然，无论是哪一种情况，每次看到悬铃木，我心里总是在想她。”  
凯恩慢慢地悄悄地吸了一口气，又轻轻地吐出来，才道，“这也是一个比方吗？”  
“什么？”  
“就像麦穗那样。”  
“麦穗我想了很久呢，这个是我刚刚临时想到的。”  
“那就是自动售货机，无所谓了，重要吗？反正都是比方。”  
“自动售货机是什么？”  
“嗯——”凯恩仔细地打量了他一眼，发现他的表情是真的茫然，便轻轻一笑道，“有一次你来找我的时候我在用自动售货机——以后我每次用自动售货机的时候也会想起你。”  
“真的吗？我好像不记得你去自动售货机了，你不是不喝碳酸饮料吗？”  
“也有橙汁和牛奶。不过我确实去的不多，你只见过一次。”凯恩摇摇头，“所以这是不是一个比方？”  
“不是。”  
“不是？”  
“当然不是了，”梅森笑道，“这是明喻啊，宝贝，你假装用心系鞋带来避免和我的视线接触那会儿还挺可爱的——话说，你现在真的会一系鞋带就会想起我吗？”  
“我假装系鞋带的时候可是难过得不得了，只是靠不看你的眼神来假装不知道你不爱我而已——你拿出来开玩笑也太没有良心了。再说了，我如果说‘是’的话你要怎么办？”  
“你现在不会难过了我才会拿出来开玩笑嘛，就好像我也是知道答案是‘不是’才敢拿出来问你啊，”梅森又笑道，“我老了也可以吹嘘的，英格兰队长曾经喜欢过我，多拉风啊。”  
“鲁尼还不打算退役呢，亨德森也很想当队长，你这么支持我篡位，他们会一起打死你的。”凯恩说，“另外，毕竟也是我的伤心往事，下次还是换个事情取笑吧，蕾切尔会喜欢这样的你吗？”  
“反正你也不喜欢我了，有什么关系嘛。”梅森耸耸肩，“她也很乐意取笑你的吧，谁让你那么过分，都不来她的party。”  
“我只有第一次有事没去而已。”  
“那可是我介绍她的party，最重要的party，她可是天蝎座，很记仇的。”  
“我不知道你还了解星座——算了，不用解释原因了，我明白了，你真是一个好男朋友。”  
“啊，不对，其实我搞错了。”梅森说。  
“？”  
“这句话好像是她骂别人的时候说的，她是双子座。”  
“所以她不记仇？”  
“不要歧视，双子座也有记仇的资格。”  
“好吧。”凯恩耸耸肩，“就算这样，你也还是有一点说错了。那不是你们最重要的party，你们快要订婚了吧，那个才是最重要的party呢。”  
梅森笑意盎然，“还有结婚呢——不过是的，我们应该会在年底订婚，你这次记得来的话她以后就没理由再说你啦。”  
“当然，哪怕翘了北伦敦德比我也会去的。”  
“还是算了，我不想被波切蒂诺打死。我会选一个工作日的，放心吧哥们。”梅森摇摇头，“对了，你最近怎么样？好久没听你说你喜欢的人了。”  
“是的，因为我不知道要怎么说，最近没什么进展。”凯恩说，“不过我会努力的。”  
  
  
**  
“你还要练习吗？”阿里问，“如果是的话，我可以坐在这里看吗？”  
“诶？啊，可以啊。”他说，犹豫了一两秒，又回头道，“但是我的练习已经基本结束了，接下来只有训练点球，你确定要看吗？”  
“反正我也没什么事做。”阿里说，“可以看吗？”  
“当然。”他点点头，又看了看阿里，后者也朝他点点头，摆出了一幅认真的表情，他于是也回过身来，开始按照自己一贯的节奏练习起来。  
摆好球，整理左腿球袜，整理右腿球袜，后撤七步，深呼吸，身体前倾，拔腿助跑，一步，两步，三步，射门，进球。  
阿里一言不发地看了他重复这样的动作四五次，突然开口道，“你平时也会这样吗？”  
“也会什么？”他一边捡球一边问。  
“把点球前的准备工作全都做一遍，后撤，助跑，整理球袜……你平时一个人练习的时候也会做吗？”  
“是的，我觉得训练的时候越拟真越好，这样实战的时候就能有和训练时一样的感觉。”他说，又赶紧道，“不过点球练习都是看个人的，我习惯这样而已，你用你的办法就好。”  
“教练让我来向你学习的。”  
“啊？”  
阿里耸耸肩，“今天大家几乎没有加训，教练刚才来到更衣室和我们聊了聊，最后说，‘哈里现在应该还在训练场，你们可以去找他，看看他训练，学习一下。’——我又在更衣室多呆了一会儿，然后就过来找你了。”  
“我想他说的不是让你学习我踢点球。”凯恩顿了顿，又道，“不过没什么，如果你想看的话就看吧，有什么问题尽管问我。”  
“哦。”阿里百无聊赖地应了一声，又伸长了双腿，道，“没事，你继续训练吧，不用管我。”  
话是这么说，但凯恩又完成了三脚射门之后，他就又开口了，“为什么你后撤一般是七步，用的时间很长，但助跑一般是三步，而且时间很短？一般情况下，大家助跑会花更长时间的。”  
“这是我的习惯。”凯恩解释道，“有一点点冒险。只有三步助跑的话，我基本上没有机会迷惑对手，也没有足够的时间来修改我的方向，但与此同时，守门员的思考时间也会变少，他必须要迅速找准一个方向，必须要赌一把。换句话说，我们双方的容错率都因此变低了——当然，这只是我个人的经验和偏好，你听听就好了，不用放在心上。”  
“如果不是你说得这么详细，两次强调要我不要学你，我都要当成你在敝帚自珍，害怕我学到你的秘密了。”阿里认真地说，“不管出于什么理由，我都会好好记得这些话的。你的点球命中率很高，我本来就该向你学习。而且，”他又笑道，“就算我自视甚高，不愿意学你的技术，我把你刚刚说的这段话背下来，随便卖给哪个门将，你觉得他们会不会愿意拿一周的薪水来换？”  
凯恩耸耸肩，“这不是阴谋诡计，他们知道也没什么。”  
阿里露出一个狡黠的笑容来，“我不信你只有这一点，阴谋诡计的部分你肯定也知道吧。”  
“是的，不过我一般不会用那些，你卖给他们结果他们发现我根本不会在比赛中付诸实践，会过来找你索赔的。”凯恩捡起球回到了罚球点附近，又回过头来道，“你要和我一起练习吗？”  
“今天我不是很想。”  
“哦。”凯恩点点头，将球放了下来，又开始例行地整理起球袜来。  
“喂——”阿里在他身后大声喊道。  
“什么？”  
“你就只回复我一个语气词，然后立刻接受了？你不应该问问我为什么今天不是很想吗？”  
“你想告诉我吗？”  
“这个询问在这里只是一个形式，重点是你应该问，我的答案你难道不清楚吗？之前你也说了，你觉得教练让我们来向你学习不是来学习你的点球技术，总不至于现在要来假装你不知道他希望我们学习你什么吧。”  
“我不确定我知不知道。”  
“你知道的是什么？”  
“学习我的心态吧，我猜。”凯恩轻轻一笑，“和切尔西打平，彻底失去了冠军的可能。最有希望夺冠的一年也就这样了，失望，难受，大家都死气沉沉，连训练的时候都懒洋洋的，更不用说留下来加训了。只有我，还是和原来一样，还能学习我什么呢，只有心态了。”  
“奇怪，你看起来倒不像之前训练里表现出来的样子。”  
“我训练里是什么样？”  
“你看起来很有活力，对一切很有希望……”  
凯恩笑着打断他，“你是不是觉得我是那种人，你知道，那种每天喊叫着‘足球就是我的生命，我要努力，我要奋斗’的人。”  
阿里扑哧一声笑了出来，拼命点头道，“对啊对啊，而且你明明知道教练让我向你学习，我也已经到了这里，你不应该现在开始开解我吗？‘失败算什么？我们还有明年呢。教练说让你向我学习，你来了，很好很好，我们一起训练吧，挫折无所谓，最重要的是我们不能放弃。’——我以为你会这么告诉我。”  
“你是因为希望我这么说，所以才来训练场的吗？”  
“不是。”阿里爽快地说，“我只是有点不平衡，也许还觉得你这样精神饱满，太虚伪了。过来的路上我一直在想，要是你真的给我灌鸡汤，我就和你大吵一架，发泄一下心中的失望——但真奇怪，我没想到你会这样。”  
“教练也会错的，对不对？他以为我调节好了自己的心态，其实我只是不想把我的想法表现出来，也不想让我的想法影响我的行为而已。他不该说让你们来学习我的，这样很不合适。”  
“所以——”阿里拉长了声音，好奇道，“所以你也很失望吗？”  
“我——”他欲言又止。  
“什么？”  
“我不知道我应不应该继续说下去。”他说，“我觉得突然开始剖析自己的内心有点傻，也不合适。”  
“没什么呀，”阿里说，“虽然我说我过来准备和你吵架，但如果你真的能够说服我的话，我也是准备过来和你谈心的。”  
“你说的谈心是粗浅的谈心，浅尝辄止，互相透露自己的一点皮毛。但今天的这个话题我没有办法粗浅的谈一谈，没有办法点到为止，如果我要告诉你我的想法的话，就必须把所有的想法说出来。但如果我这样在你面前剖析我自己，我觉得这对你不公平。”  
阿里投来一个迷惑的眼神，他局促地笑了笑，“对不起，我不知道我为什么要说这些，其实我很久没有这样过了，对不起，我不是故意的。我的训练差不多就要结束了，你也回更衣室吗？”  
“回的回的，你去哪里我就去哪里。”阿里脸上依然带着迷惑，但还是敏捷地跳了起来，又追问道，“你很久没有怎么样过了？”  
“我小时候是个很奇怪的小孩，当然，这也可能是被我的一个朋友影响的。他曾经特意来找我，问我愿不愿意和他成为好朋友——然后我也开始这样问别人。我当时的习惯是根据对视来决定这个人能不能成为好朋友，如果从眼神交流中我得到了积极的结论，我也会去问他，‘嘿，你愿意和我当好朋友吗？’听起来很变态是不是，我已经不这么做很久了。”  
“我大概明白你的意思了，你不愿意告诉我你对我们打平切尔西的想法——很正常，我们认识只有一年，从来没有谈过吃喝拉撒之外的内容，算不算朋友值得商榷，你不想对我剖析自己，也担心我不愿意听你的剖析，这很合理。但我不明白，为什么你却愿意把这样更私密的童年故事告诉我？”  
“是啊，”凯恩耸耸肩，“你猜我为什么愿意说？”  
“为什么？”  
“我自己告诉你，总比你从其他人那里听到要好——现在一线队的青训实在太多了，大部分人要么亲眼见证过，要么听说过我的这段蠢事，你只是因为刚来热刺不久，不然你迟早会知道的。”  
“我懂了，”阿里拍了拍手，“你自己告诉我就会加上一句‘我是被我的朋友影响的’，但如果是其他人告诉我，就没有这句为你开脱的话了。”  
“哼。”凯恩从鼻子里发出一声冷哼，“不是开脱，事情本来就是这样。”  
“那么，”阿里认真的看着他，“虽然你不再这么说了，但是你的想法改变了吗？”  
凯恩沉默地看着他，阿里于是前进一步，直视着他的眼睛，伸出手来，“我们可以当朋友吗？你愿意和我交朋友吗？”  
凯恩仔细的看了他几秒钟，轻轻一笑，“是的，当然。但是我没有想到你会——”他用力地握了握阿里的手，又道，“你不觉得奇怪吗？还是你原来也这样过？”  
“不，”阿里摇摇头，“我过去从来没有问过任何人能不能交朋友，但我只是不知道可以这么做，哈里，我觉得这么做很好，当然，我很理解你为什么现在不这么说了，不过没关系，你还是可以这样对我。今天可以说，以后咱们每次关系更近一步都可以确认，什么时候是朋友？什么时候是好朋友？什么时候觉得是一生挚友？什么时候觉得感动了，什么时候觉得需要帮助，都可以说出来，都应该说出来。交朋友为什么不能有仪式感？友谊的发生本来也需要确认，感情的变化、心里的想法，全都一样，有什么想法就是要说出来。哎呀，我说得太多了，这些都是以后的事情了。”  
他也用力握紧凯恩的手，露出一个灿烂的笑容来，“总之，从今天开始，我们就真的是朋友了。”  
  
  
**  
“我不明白我说的话有什么错误。”雷吉隆说，“除了万中无一的一见钟情，人爱上一个人总是要从不爱开始，既然如此，为什么这样的过程不可以拆分？”  
“你可以用一个连续的过程来描述好感的增加，但不能描述从不爱到爱的瞬间。”凯恩说。  
“也许那根本就不是什么瞬间，它就是一个过程。”雷吉隆说，“而且你曾经问过我为什么会觉得我喜欢上了你，为什么现在你又说着截然相反的观点？”  
“因为爱和喜欢是不同的，爱只能是一个瞬间，而且改变不可能像你说的那样，它是不可能有过程，不可以被分析的。”  
“你说你从来没有爱过人，那你怎么知道不爱到爱具体是什么样？你凭什么这么自信？”  
“你想问这个问题很久了，对吗？”他轻轻道，又对惊讶的雷吉隆微微一笑，以不该有的镇定道，“你想问吗，塞尔吉奥？”  
真奇怪。他想。  
他分明不该说这句话，他没有必要告诉雷吉隆他的过去，尽管他给雷吉隆保证过要坦诚，尽管雷吉隆一直做到了对他坦诚，但实际上，在这几个月里，他绝不是没有对雷吉隆撒过谎。今天本来不该是例外，他可以像他们认真交谈的第一次那样继续说出“我没有爱过任何人”的谎言，也可以像此后数个月里的很多次那样，对这个问题视而不见。  
他当然也可以解释，可以自我辩驳说，事情早就过去了，告诉雷吉隆又能怎么样呢，但这句话里包含的逻辑漏洞很容易反过来请君入瓮：如果这件事不重要，他又为什么要告诉雷吉隆呢？  
话又说回来，重要的是告诉雷吉隆的理由吗？此时此刻，更重要的明明应该是时间——为何会是此刻，今天发生了什么让他觉得非得把过去全盘托出的事情？  
当然，这个问题太容易回答，今天发生了什么？太简单了，就在几分钟以前，雷吉隆再一次对他表白，告诉他，通过最近发生的各种各样的事情，通过对自己的心态的多种多样的分析，他可以再次确认，他对凯恩的感情完完全全是爱，即使以凯恩一贯苛刻的评判标准，都不可能再被归类成任何一种其他的感情。  
但那又怎么样呢？雷吉隆说爱他说过多少次了，即使这一次要比之前更认真，给出来的理由更充分，但那又怎么样？他是从来没有，也从来不会把这样的表白当真的，实际上，他不是刚刚还准备告诉雷吉隆这根本不是爱吗？为什么会变成现在这样？  
也许我是为了告诉他可以反驳的那句话。他忽然想，那句话是梅森告诉我的，所以为了给他解释，我必须要把梅森的事情都说出来。  
这是个同样无力的辩驳，他应该更理智一点，更努力一点，更诚实一点，他理应剖析自己的内心，而不是这样自欺欺人。但他太累了，分析自己太难了，对自己诚实太难了，反而是对雷吉隆诚实，简单得像是一个必然的选择。  
“你可以不告诉我。”雷吉隆说，“如果这让你不高兴的话，你没有义务告诉我。”  
“我是不是很糟糕？”他低声问，“我答应过不对你撒谎的。”  
“你没有答应过我，你没有说出来，我也没有向你真正要求过，所以我们之间没有过这样的承诺。”雷吉隆抿了抿嘴，又道，“就算你承诺过，你也可以不告诉我，沉默不等于谎言。”  
凯恩默默地摇了摇头，刚准备说什么，雷吉隆就又抢先道，“哈里，你不用出于内疚而强迫自己对我坦诚，如果你觉得有罪恶感，下次主动找我出去玩就好了，你没必要——”  
“你觉得我现在很内疚吗？”他问。  
“我希望你没有。”  
“也就是你觉得我有，”凯恩自嘲地笑了笑，“我也觉得我应该有，说不定我确实有一点，但这种情绪太浅了，几乎可以忽略不计。塞尔吉奥，你会失望吗，我没有因为你的示好惶恐不安，反而在享受，在快乐，你不会失望吗？”  
“完全不会，”雷吉隆握紧他的手，认真道，“恰恰相反，我很高兴。”  
“为什么？”  
“我爱不爱你和你在爱里忠不忠诚道不道德，没有一点关系。”  
“你说过你是因为我是一个好人——”  
“好人不一定要在爱里也是一个好人。”雷吉隆摇摇头，语气依然非常认真，“其实，现在就算你是坏人也没什么，好人是我选择你来爱的理由，也许也是一部分的爱上你的理由，但在爱已经存在的情况下，它实在不值一提。哈里，如果让你爱上我的唯一可能就是你是一个坏人，那么我很高兴你是一个坏人。”  
凯恩飞快地瞥了他一眼，又迅速移开了视线，低头道，“我之前骗过你，我曾经喜欢过一个人。”  
现在是合适的讲故事的时机吗？雷吉隆说的话他可以抛在脑后不去回应吗？至少他也该说句谢谢，或者认真地说一句“你太盲目了”，尽管他心知肚明雷吉隆不会因为他的道谢和劝说改变立场，但西班牙人值得他善意的对待。但他又想，不这么做又怎么样呢，无视又怎么样呢，雷吉隆绝不会因此就愤怒，改变对他的态度，撤回对他的感情——真好笑，被爱会这样吗？原来被爱就可以抛弃道德，无拘无束，而原来这样撕开道德自律的枷锁竟会这样快乐。  
他从来不知道，被爱原来会这样快乐，甚至于连被爱的错觉都令人沉迷。以至于让他忍不住要去思考，要去希望，要去自我诘问，这可能不是错觉吗？他希望这不是错觉吗？但如果要相信雷吉隆真的爱他，过去的十几年的人生又该如何定义？他坚信的信条，他人生的准则，一切都是错的吗？  
他又觉得有把过去掏出来给雷吉隆看的必要了，只是往事应该怎么描述？他需要全部说出来吗？他想要全部说出来吗？如果遮遮掩掩，对雷吉隆公平吗？如果从头开始，那么最近发现的，体验到的快乐，在他说过以后还能存在吗？说到底，他在盼望什么？问雷吉隆是不是想知道的那一刻，背后推动他的动机是良知吗？他真的希望雷吉隆从自己这里脱身吗，还是说这是一个潜藏了报复的考验？  
雷吉隆真不该对他怀有那样多的期望，真不该给他那样多的安全感，真不该让他有天真的罪恶的憧憬，但也许天下本来就没有新鲜事，人怎么可能不将自己的天使推向堕落⑨？  
他顿了顿，忽然道，“我从来没有说过这些事，没有整理过思路，我可能会说得很慢。”  
“除非你完全说完，否则我一定不会打断你。”雷吉隆说。  
应该说雷吉隆真善解人意，还是应该说雷吉隆真不给他留后路呢？但其实这只是一体两面，善意与恶意并无区别，唯一重要的只是雷吉隆也许已经知道了他的想法。也许他会觉得因此萌生的恶意难以接受，然而这是理所当然的，米莱狄肩上的百合泰半是时势所逼，本不该有损她被爱的资格，但至少在这段关系里，他是一定值得她侥幸逃脱的那根绕过脖子的绳索的⑨。  
他必须继续。  
“我和他很早就认识了，他是我最好的朋友。十六岁的时候，出于偶然，我发现他是双性恋，我非常高兴，立刻对他表白了，但他拒绝了我，他说，你只是太孤独了，想要找个人喜欢，我正好符合你的要求而已，这和喜欢没有关系。  
我很吃惊，当时没有能够反驳，但回去仔细思考了几天，我又去找他，再次对他表白，告诉他我已经想清楚了，我想要和他在一起，也只想要和他在一起，我希望他只有我，我也只有他，我愿意，我也希望对世界公开，这没有理由不被叫做喜欢，甚至宽泛一点来看也可以叫做爱。  
他没有被我打动。  
他只是笑着问我有没有谈过恋爱，我说没有，他就带我去酒吧，问我觉得谁好看，我随便挑了我觉得不错的人告诉他，他和我一起去找那个人搭讪。当天晚上，我就和那个人睡觉了。  
第二天，离开那个房间不久，我就想不起来那个人长什么样了，但对于发生过的事情，我还是觉得很开心。开心之余，我依然觉得他很好，我想如果他愿意和我在一起，我愿意放弃这种开心，我愿意放弃很多很多，愿意为了他改变我的生活——但就算这样，其实我也明白，如果突然出现另一个男孩，如果他让我和这个男孩上床，我也会同意的。  
我想也许喜欢就是这样，喜欢也不过如此，因此，尽管我依然想要和他在一起，但他再带我去酒吧，我也不会拒绝，我也没有再说过喜欢他的话——直到有一次，不知道为什么，我们在一起讨论喜欢的类型。我看着他说，我喜欢深色头发和深色眼睛的，他笑嘻嘻地说，那不就是我吗？  
我们决定试一试，或者说，是他终于决定和我试一试。他对我说，上床什么也不改变，我们依然只是朋友。我当然不想，但那个时候，我觉得我没有反对的资格和理由。所以我答应了，我只能答应。  
之后有半年的时间，他不再去酒吧，我当然也不再去，我对他的好感越来越多，所以我再一次对他表白，我告诉他，也许我之前的想法的确是错误的，但这一次我是认真的，我不仅仅是喜欢你，我很爱你。  
他还是用老话来应付我，说我只是有了固定炮友就忘记了放浪形骸的感觉，他说，这不是爱，你迟早会有真正爱的人的。  
我说我已经探究过我的内心很多很多很多次了，我真的很爱你。他没有再从这个角度反驳我，但又问我，知不知道自动售货机，他说每个人都是自动售货机，投进去爱就能得到爱，只是你要有合适的硬币。  
事实显而易见，我没有拿到合适的硬币。  
但我不在乎，我说我可以慢慢找，只要你知道我爱你就可以了。他没有再说什么，只是也从此不再和我上床，我想这无所谓，亲密关系本来就不是我爱上他的理由，他不愿意和我这样也没什么，甚至这样才好，没有这种关系，我依然对他好，也许他就会相信我吧？也许他也会考虑我吧？  
12年1月，我知道他决定租借去一个俱乐部，正好我收到的租借申请里也有这个俱乐部，我很高兴地同意了租借，但他知道之后很生气，他说我不能这样，他说我其实并不爱他，他也并不爱我，我不能够因为我的一时冲动就做出可能改变人生的选择。我告诉他，我只是想去一个适合我的、能让我快乐的俱乐部而已。这和你没有关系，你不能阻止我选择我更喜欢的道路。  
他还是很不高兴，但他退让了，没有再试图阻止我的决定。  
我们一起租借到了那个俱乐部之后不久，他告诉我，虽然他很生气，但他也很感动，所以他愿意给我一个机会，他说他会努力爱上我。如果他做到了的话，他会告诉我，但在那之前，我们不要提这个话题。  
当然，我答应了。  
答应的时候我欣喜若狂，但时间越久，我就越失望。很多次我都想要问一问他的想法，但更多的时候，其实只要看着他的眼睛，我就知道他在想什么。很长一段时间，我们再也不说那些话题，我们只做那些好朋友之间会做的事情，看起来、实际行动，都完完全全只是好朋友。后来我想也许这样也好，我可以假装一切正在往好的方向发展，只要我避开不看他的眼睛，我就可以自欺欺人。  
我的自欺欺人持续了三年。15年，一切宣告结束，他告诉我，他有了喜欢的人。  
我自然早就预见到了这一天，他告诉我的时候，我平静地接受了。我本以为我可以一直平静下去，但不久之后，我还是去找了他，我问他为什么会这样？不是说好要努力爱上我吗？为什么他没有？  
他说他真的努力过了，但不爱就是不爱。他还告诉我说，我也不是真的爱他，我之所以会以为我在爱他，只是因为我想要爱一个人，而他正好符合我的需求而已。但是，你不可能因为想要爱一个人就真的爱上一个人，爱是不可能通过努力达成的，努力所能得到的只是一种爱的错觉。  
我想这实在不可理喻，但在内心深处，我知道他说的是对的。我爱他最初的动机不可能不存在‘他很合适，我想要选择他’这一点，此后是否有努力爱他，我想不出来，也许有，也许没有。但即便不考虑我的感情是真是假，至少这在他身上应验了。他一定努力过要爱上我，只是他没能做到，因为人是不可能因为想爱和被爱就爱上什么人的。  
我恢复了经常去酒吧的习惯，我也开始觉得性完全无所谓。有一次他发现了我去酒吧，事后发现他看向我的眼神中充满了愧疚。在那之后，我去酒吧总是要确认他不知情。又过了一段时间，我告诉他我有喜欢的人了，我正在为了他努力，我说我觉得你说的很对，喜欢和喜欢是不一样的，过去的我对你的确不是爱。他很高兴，祝福了我，又告诉我他喜欢的人答应了他的表白，他们是男女朋友了。  
之后就没什么可说的了，他和那个女孩发展很好，此前已经订婚，可能很快就要结婚了。至于我，我的生活你已经很了解了，我瞒着他，过着放浪形骸的生活。这些年里，我没有对谁一见钟情，既然如此，我也不觉得我会在长久的相处里爱上什么人——塞尔吉奥，我不可能因为你对我好我就爱你，同样的，你也并不爱我，你不可能因为想要爱一个人，就真的爱上一个人。  
爱是不可能通过努力得到的——我想告诉你的，就是这句话。”  
他的长篇大论到此宣告完毕，说这些话比他想象的要轻松容易太多，尽管他从来没有系统地想过这些，但也许在潜意识里，他早已把过去复盘过无数次，所以现在说起来才能如此顺畅，完全没有预期的磕磕绊绊。  
雷吉隆像他之前所承诺过的那样，在他说话的过程中一直保持着沉默，此刻才缓缓地叹了口气，道，“我有很多话想说，在你说的过程当中，我也有很多问题想要问你，但这些话没有办法在一秒钟内一起出口，所以我就只问你我最想问的那个好了——你想要说服我的这句话，你现在还相信它吗？”  
这句话像是一道电流，飞快的从上往下窜过他的脊柱，令他不得不挺直了背，睁大眼睛道，“我当然——”  
他理所当然的宣言断在喉咙里，雷吉隆的眼睛温柔而热诚地看着他，让他没有办法再继续。  
“你当然什么？”雷吉隆问。  
“……我不知道。”他说。  
“那么我换一个问题好了，你告诉我这句话，是希望我相信它吗，是希望我照做吗？”  
“这取决于你，”他飞快道，“我说出来就是希望你自己判断，要不要相信，要怎么做，全都取决于你。”  
“如果我说你的想法就是我的想法呢？如果我说，你希望我相信，我就会努力去相信，而如果你不希望我相信，我就会将它抛在脑后，你会怎么样？哈里，你希望我怎么样？”  
他瑟缩了，“我不能……我不知道。”  
“你当然可以，你也当然知道，只是你太温柔了，所以你不愿意说出来。”雷吉隆说，“其实，说出来又怎么样呢？如果你说你希望我相信，你真的觉得我可以因此就撤回对你的爱吗？如果你说努力不能带来爱，为什么努力就可以让爱消失呢？而如果你说你不希望我相信，我对你的爱难道是由于你的这个表态而存在的吗？归根结底，你真的不知道我爱不爱你吗？这句话根本不重要，不管是在你们的关系里，还是在我们的关系里，感情的有无都不是由一句话决定的。哈里，我大概能够猜想过去的这些年里，你是怎样把这句话当成自己的人生准则，我也能够理解你这么做的动机，但你可以用这句话来骗自己，却不能用它来骗我。说到底，你怎么知道他说的就是真的呢？难道他没有骗你吗？你可能骗我，他就不可能骗你吗？”  
“他答应过我的，他承诺过绝对不会骗我。”他喃喃道。  
“是吗？他什么时候告诉你的？”雷吉隆脸上换上了讥讽的表情，声音却愈发和缓了，“是他和你当好朋友的时候，还是他拒绝你的时候？”  
“是他承诺他会努力爱上我的时候。”凯恩说。  
他忍不住把本就挺得很直的背挺得更直了一点，表情也变得严肃起来。有那么几秒钟，他甚至考虑要做出一个愤怒的姿态来，但这个想法消失得比它的出现更快。  
愤怒是没有理由的。  
他要因为什么而愤怒？因为梅森的诚信和人格受到了质疑而感同身受地觉得被冒犯吗？但雷吉隆为什么不可以质疑梅森呢？他又要以什么立场，什么身份去维护梅森的名誉呢？退一步说，梅森是否对他诚实，是否遵守承诺对他来说真的重要吗？梅森对他承诺过的何止不会撒谎，他不是还承诺过要爱上他吗？他从来都是很清楚梅森有对他撒谎的理由和可能性的，他只是没有想到“爱不可能由被爱和想爱而产生”也有可能是谎言。  
然而，就算这句话不是谎言又怎么样？这是梅森劝他放弃追求的理由，而非想要强行灌输给他的人生箴言。如果当时他表示不同意不相信不接受，梅森大概率会想出一个什么别的理由来说服他，是他自己对此如获至宝，将其作为放弃的理由，生存的动机，行事的准则。  
他绝无愤怒的理由。  
即便他决意不管不顾，非要用愤怒来宣泄心中的不平，他又要该对谁愤怒？指出了国王没穿衣服的雷吉隆？还是献上只有聪明人能看到的衣服的梅森？又或者是虚无缥缈的命运，无处不在的圣灵？既然哥林多书说人的身体便是圣灵的殿，他又何必为自己穿上并不存在的华服的行为而负责？  
可这是多么可笑的自我辩驳，尼采都说上帝已死，他这种按照教义绝对该在审判日被投入火湖的人又凭什么假装自己尚未放弃基督信仰？  
圣灵当然早已抛弃了他，于他而言，死在十字架上的显然并非圣子耶稣，并非上帝的人间代表，而是上帝本身，既然如此，被遗留下来的便只有他与他的自由⑩。  
雷吉隆的表情也变得严肃起来，他烦躁地敲了敲沙发的扶手，语气里多了几分压抑的不耐，“我也说过这种话。我相信他说的时候是真心的，就好像我承诺过不说谎之后真的没有对你说过谎一样——但这是因为这样是更有效的办法，如果现在出现一个选择，如果现在我发现，只要我对你撒一个谎你就会爱上我，我会毫不犹豫地撒谎。我想你我都不会对我这么选择感到惊奇，因为我们都很清楚，我承诺不对你撒谎的动机只是我希望得到你的爱，所以为了同样的动机，我可以毫不犹豫地抛弃曾经的承诺。当然，他和你说这句话是为了别的理由，但不管怎么样，他的动机都不可能仅仅是‘他不想对你撒谎’。既然如此，哪怕我们从最好的角度来揣测他，假定他承诺不对你撒谎仅仅因为他想对你好，其实你也很清楚，异日如果他认为撒谎对你更好，他就会毫不犹豫地背叛承诺。”  
说到这里，他又对凯恩笑了笑，表情温和了下来，“就算是他没有撒谎好了，就算他之前告诉你那句人生箴言的时候是发自肺腑的好了，但是，他觉得是对的事情，就一定是对的吗？算了，我干嘛也跟着你他他他的啊，这个人不就是瑞安梅森吗？哈里，不管他说那句话的动机是什么，也不管这句话对不对，至少它的结论是不错的。他确实不爱你，而且，这句话也许要让现在的你吃惊了：你也真的不爱他。”  
凯恩睁大了眼睛，雷吉隆又微微一笑，抢在他之前开口道，“你说过我不知道的部分了，现在我可以告诉你一点你不知道的部分——你看，现在你知道为什么我要为你辩解说沉默不代表欺骗了，因为我就是这么做的。啊，我现在也该说‘接下来我要说我的故事了，你别打断我’了，不过其实没什么，因为我的故事很短，而且我不介意你的打断，打断说明你还在乎我，还想对我问问题，这是好事，对不对？”  
凯恩朝他疲惫地笑笑，“我总是会在乎你的，只是不是你想要的方式而已。”  
“迟早会是的。”雷吉隆说，“刚和你说这句话的时候也许我还不能确定，和你相处越久我就越能肯定这一点——不过我还是先说我隐瞒的故事吧。其实很简单的，你的爱情观属于乍一看很正常但经不起推敲的那种，一个人怎么能同时把性看得这样轻又把爱看得那样重？为什么你拒绝我的时候措辞那样奇怪？我很容易就得出结论，这背后一定有什么故事，而所有的故事里最有可能，甚至可以说唯一可能的，就是你曾经被什么人伤害过，以至于不敢再去爱人。确认之后，我很快就开始行动，我向温克斯打听了你关系最好的朋友的名单，我也拜访了其中的很多人，但见过面的每一个人都被我排除了可能性。唯一没有被我排除可能性的索斯盖特，却一直不回复我的短信——”  
凯恩简直要怀疑自己的耳朵，“谁？你唯一没排除可能性的人是谁？”  
“人总是会犯错的。”雷吉隆轻描淡写地解释了一句，又道，“走投无路之下，我去问了阿里，问他知不知道你的前男友是谁。”  
“他告诉了你梅森？但我以为他不知道。”  
“不，他告诉我他也不知道是谁，他只知道你一定对什么人单相思，而他猜那个人是梅森。”  
“噢，”凯恩低声道，“所以你是……”  
“不，我没有相信他，我觉得他说的是错的。”雷吉隆微微一笑，“我告诉他名单上的第一个人就是梅森，而我排除的第一个人也是梅森。我说我坚信你不可能爱上或者爱过瑞安梅森，也是因为同样的理由，你不可能会爱上德勒阿里。”  
凯恩茫然地看着一脸笃定的雷吉隆，他觉得自己似乎应当吃惊，但今天令人吃惊的消息太多了，他有些提不起精神，只有机械地问道，“为什么？”  
“他们太聪明了，或者说，他们心中的自己太聪明了，太重要了。”雷吉隆飞快道，“聪明不是坏事，但自认为聪明重要的人，不可能也不愿意走愚蠢的道路，然而，对你来说，只有最愚蠢的办法才是最有效的办法。梅森说的大部分的话都是错的，只有那个自动售货机的比方有些意思。但他的说法错了，他想说的不是人人都是自动售货机，而是他是自动售货机，他还说你没有拿到合适的硬币。他以为你是投硬币的那个人，但其实你也是自动售货机。而且和梅森不同，你不挑硬币，或者说你不挑拿硬币的人，你只要那个人拼尽全力。而这是他们做不到的，他们永远也不可能明白付出是什么，他们付出的是看似贵重的东西，而不是他们觉得珍贵的东西。但神要的不是祭物或燔祭，而是忧伤的灵⑪。”他直视着凯恩，认真而笃定道，“哈里，不管你准备怎么说，其实你一定知道，世界上能做到这些的人，能拿到那个硬币的人，也许有很多人，但幸运或是不幸，二十多年来，在你面前的人，与你结识的人，唯有我忠实于我选择的噩梦⑫。”   
  
  
**  
“自我暗示和回忆的机制都很有意思，如果我们了解一点的话，对调节心态很有帮助。”凯恩说，“几年前热刺组织过一个讲座，我觉得里面说的一些东西很有意义，下面我凭记忆复述一下——当时瑞安也在，如果我接下来说的有哪里不对，瑞安可以查漏补缺一下。”  
“我当时光顾着和你聊天了，一个字没听。”梅森笑嘻嘻道。  
凯恩不由得一呆，“可以这么坦白吗？”  
“反正我只是主持人，你才是嘉宾嘛，下面的小伙子过来也不是想听我说话的。”  
“他们是俱乐部强制过来的，谁的话也不想听。”  
凯恩艰难地忍住了这句吐槽。无论如何，他不希望明天在推特首页看到什么“哈里凯恩与热刺U18小将互呛”的新闻标题，虽然说起来这个U18的互动活动根本就没有邀请记者，但记者是一种概率云，即使此刻肉眼无法捕捉到他们的踪迹，依然可以说是无处不在。除非在确认没有摄像头的更衣室和自己家，不然还是少说几句为妙。  
再说了，吐槽了能干嘛呢？U18的男孩喜欢听他的过时笑话吗？梅森倒是可能喜欢，但梅森——  
他继续说他应该说也真的想说的东西。  
“当我们身处在某个场景，或者只是想到某个场景时——这个场景可以是单纯的地点，某幢建筑，某条小径，某个房间；也可以是一种行动，比如散步，喝牛奶，洗澡；还可以是一种声音，风声，雨声，一首特定的歌——总之，会有这么一个特定的场景，唤醒你过去经历这个场景时的记忆。  
我们生活里肯定遇见过这种事情，所以我就不举这些例子了，我们来说些足球里的例子吧。比如，我经常在温布利球场进球，那么我下一次再去温布利的时候，我就会想起过去进球的记忆——不一定是某一个具体的进球，但我会想起那些快乐的事情来，并在接下来的比赛中更多一分信心。  
当然，这是好的例子，我想大家也有很多这样的好例子，进球或者球队的胜利自然是最有助于个人自信心提升的，除此之外，很多细节也能帮助我们，比如，曾经和朋友们在这里开过玩笑，曾经在这里踩场练习的时候进过世界波——进球和赢球是很容易想起来的，但就算没有这样的记忆也没关系。要和阿森纳比赛，就先和朋友去酋长球场看一看，说个笑话——通常情况下我们不会想起来这种小事，但如果有回忆的意识的话，我们就能想起这些来，然后至少在心态上占据一点优势。”  
说到这里，凯恩停顿了几秒钟，又环视了一圈台下，出乎意料的是，看起来并没有太多走神的人。  
实际上是一个也没有，甚至连坐在他身边的梅森看起来也听得挺专注，他眨了眨眼睛，又喝了口水，继续道，“有白天就会有黑夜，有好的例子，自然也就有坏的例子。如果我们可以有意识地联想并利用快乐的记忆，那么理所当然地，难过的记忆也会被我们想起来，无论我们愿不愿意。  
我有很多糟糕的记忆。在不同的时间，不同的场所，到处都有。被后卫漂亮地防守，受伤，门前打飞机，争顶失败，踢飞了点球，传球失误，或者再近一点，从两年前开始，哪怕是看到‘万达大都会球场’这些字，我都会立刻想到点球——我想你们都知道这是什么事。”他敲了敲桌子，继续道，“除非一帆风顺，不然我们总是会有很多这样的记忆，也总是难免会在不应该的时候想起这些来，可是没关系，我们难免会有糟糕的联想，但只要我们确定，走进更衣室的那一刻，系上鞋——穿上球袜的那一刻，萦绕我们心头的失望和痛苦的情绪来自何方，它对我们的影响就会减弱的。”  
“只能减弱吗？”台下终于有人举手提问道，“有没有办法能让我们干脆忘掉这些不好的记忆？或者不要想起它们？”  
“几年前哈里和你提了一样的问题哦，”在凯恩开口之前，梅森说道，“这一段我还记得，我来帮他回答吧——答案很简单，没有办法。”  
“是的，没有办法。”凯恩点点头，接过话题，“或者说，办法艰难不切实际到没有必要也没有可能去尝试。总之，想起不愉快的回忆并因此被影响到是一个不可控制的过程，但正因为此，我们才必须要意识到这一点。只有我们意识到我们的压力来源于不可控制的回忆，回忆的影响力才能被最大程度地削弱——这就是为什么几年前热刺要组织那个讲座，也是为什么我现在想要告诉你们这一点。  
我们应当知道，体验某个场景时的消极的情绪感受是一种错觉，而不是一种预示，我们也许不能忘记它，但可以努力不被它影响，也应该鄙视它，因为它仅仅来自于我们无法控制的过去的回忆，只要我们明白这其中的身不由己，身不由己就没法再影响我们；另一方面，我们应该努力回忆快乐，因为快乐是需要回忆才能被唤醒的，也因为快乐只要被唤醒就好了，即使它来自于一种错觉也没有关系。积极的情绪本来就能给我们信心，它从何而来并不重要。”  
“总而言之，”梅森说，“不要在意痛苦的感觉，因为它是假的；但要多想快乐的事情，因为快乐是假的也没关系——不是我说的，版权来自哈里，几年前讲座结束以后说的，很好记，也很有指导意义——反正哈里学会之后拿了好几个金靴就是了。”他拍拍手，又提高声音道，“好啦，分享的环节到此结束，接下来是Q&A，总共可以问十个问题，大家思考十分钟，然后举手提问，我来抽人——有问题吗？没有。好的，现在开始计时。”  
“你听起来像个不靠谱的推销员。”凯恩看着他调出时钟，摁下秒表，又看了看台下陷入思索的男孩们，将视线拉回到梅森脸上，摘下话筒，轻声说，“原来你还记得这句话。”  
“六年前的讲座上，我也不是总在和你说话。再说了，我记性很好的。”梅森也摘下话筒，“不过，老实说，我记得那天那个教授回答你说了更多，只是我只记得‘没有办法’四个字了。”  
“没什么区别，他说了那么多，最后的结论也就是这四个字。”  
“所以说，那个教授可能真的是假的。”  
“你在奇怪的地方还真是记性很好啊。”  
“你不是也记得吗？当然，你的记性总是很好的，我知道。”  
“对不起。”他说。  
“为什么要说对不起？”梅森安静地看着他。  
“我记得这个玩笑，也记得很多你说过的其他的话，不是因为我记性好，是因为当时我还喜欢你。对不起，瑞安，你不该知道这些的，我没想到塞尔吉奥会去找你，好在这些都已经过去了，你不用放在心上。”  
“如果我真的不会放在心上的话，几年前你就不会骗我了。”梅森保持着面无表情，唯有严厉的语气透露出一点情绪来，“如果我真的不会放在心上，那么在这些事情过去的那一刻你就应该告诉我，而不是在你知道雷吉隆找过我我知道了以后，再借着这样的机会对我道歉——真好笑，哈里，你为什么要挑现在，我们都在台上，只剩几分钟的时间来告诉我这些？”  
凯恩自嘲地笑了笑，“我选择现在告诉你是因为我们——是因为我这个人很软弱，但是别担心，我不爱你。”  
“我祈祷过很多次，祈祷我能爱上你，但是——”  
凯恩打断他，“我最近发现一件事，我想你一定也发现过：原来被爱要比爱人快乐那么多，原来被爱那么快乐，你曾经没有发现过吗？”  
梅森淡淡道，“有一件事情，我一直想要告诉你：明年六月，蕾切尔生日的时候，我就要结婚了。”  
他忍不住道，“你想告诉我，你身上有责任吗？但我并没有向你要求……”  
“不是的，”梅森摇摇头，“我想说的是，我已经做出了选择，不是今天，而是很久很久以前就已经做出了选择。几年前我祈祷过，雷吉隆告诉我你的现状之后我动摇过，哈里，你刚才说的没错，被爱比爱人快乐真的快乐很多，但你讲座里的话说错了，你的金靴也许是由于别的理由获得的——我们可以多想快乐的事情，但快乐必须是真的。”  
“瑞安，你为什么要告诉我蕾切尔的事情？我本来不想再问这个问题，因为答案似乎显而易见。我想你是害怕我还在骗你，害怕我还在爱你，所以你要告诉我这件事来让我真正退缩——但其实没有必要，你告诉我你喜欢上她的时候我就已经退缩了。你并不在乎我爱不爱你，你只是想要告诉我你的选择。”他低着头笑了笑，“你错了，瑞安，你拒绝我不是因为快乐必须是真的，而是因为你从来没有在我身上得到过快乐。不过别担心，我真的不爱你。还有，预祝你新婚快乐。”  
“谢谢。”梅森说，“另外，我相信你。因为第一，如果不是真的的话，即使你知道了我的知情，也不会在这个时候对我摊牌的。”  
凯恩无声地笑了笑，问道，“那第二呢？”  
“第二，如果不相信的话，我又要怎么办呢？哈里，这十分钟的故事就停在这十分钟吧，我这么说是因为我是个自私的混蛋，不愿意带着内疚活下去，但有一件事情从十几年前我第一次拒绝你的时候就没有变过。哈里，我希望你能快乐，和我无关的快乐。”梅森说，暂停了很快就要走到十二分钟的秒表，熄灭了手机屏幕，重新戴上了话筒，对台下扬声道，“十分钟到了，可以问问题了。”  
  
  
**  
“十分钟之后就要去领奖了，所以教练让我过来看看你，确认你的情况。”阿里站在门口，担心地看着他，又道，“你还好吗，哈里？”  
“当然，”凯恩拍了拍身边的座位，轻声道，“坐吧，德勒，我们还能坐一会儿，从这里去球员通道很快的。”  
阿里点点头，走过来坐下，又道，“你真的还好吗？”  
凯恩没有回答，只道，“我在想一个问题。”  
“什么？”  
“为什么英超的亚军不会颁发奖牌呢？”他叹一口气，看向对面雪白的墙，“我们已经拿过一次英超亚军了，如果那一天就有颁奖的话，也许今天我会更习惯一点吧。”  
“欧冠亚军绝不代表世界末日，”阿里提高声音道，“利物浦去年也是亚军，但今年他们没有放弃，难道你要放弃吗？”  
“你觉得我很失望吗，德勒？”凯恩侧过头来，专注地看着他，“所以教练叫你过来，所以你来了，其实我没有很难过，你相信吗？”  
“你这么说我就会相信，”阿里顿了顿，又道，“但我不知道你的理由是不是我希望的理由，或者是不是我最不希望的那个理由。”  
“我觉得自己很奇怪，”他仿佛是在回答阿里，又仿佛依然沉浸在自己的世界里，“我本来早就接受这样的人生了，我真的从很久以前就能接受这样的人生了，为什么现在我又觉得我不想这样呢？”  
“我告诉过你了，”阿里隐含着怒气道，“哈里，我三年前就告诉过你了，失败不是你的人生，绝对不是！”  
“原来你还记得，我以为只有我记得。”凯恩定定地看着他，“我很想相信你的，德勒，三年前我就相信过你一段时间，但你真的是这么想的吗？三年前是吗，今天呢？你真的觉得失败不是我的人生吗？”  
“绝对不是。”阿里用力地握住他的手，“如果我不是这么想的，为什么我还记得三年前的话？为什么我还要再说一遍？”  
“因为你很温柔，所以你愿意安慰我。”凯恩避开他的眼神，又低声一笑，“也可能因为你很听教练的话，所以你特意来安慰我，都一样，我怎么知道——”  
阿里松开他的手，又用力地掰过他的肩膀，认真道，“哈里，看着我的眼睛，只要对视，你就知道我现在是不是认真的，也知道我接下来说的是不是真心的，对吗？”  
凯恩面对着他，闭上了眼睛，一分钟，或者四五秒，然后他睁开眼睛，静静地看着阿里，点头道，“是的。”  
“我们承诺，”阿里直视着他蓝色的眼睛，一字一顿道，“哈里，我们约好了，我们永远不会欺骗彼此，好不好？”  
他慢慢地点了点头，轻轻道，“我答应你。”  
“失败不是你的人生。”阿里朝他露出一个灿烂的笑容来，又道。  
“谢谢，谢谢你。”他忍不住揉了揉脸，又笑了笑，站起来道，“走吧，德勒，该走啦。”  
  
**  
“最简单的办法当然是避开那些会触发回忆的场景，不再走那条小路，不再骑自行车，不再玩某个游戏，不再听一首歌……但很多时候，最简单的办法也就是最难的办法，也许你做不到，也许你就是不想放弃一些事。别担心，你还有别的办法。”教授说，“第一种办法与我之前的提议一脉相承，那就是多想。但不像摆脱它的痛苦那样，不是说‘想到痛苦的感受仅仅来自于我无法控制的潜意识，但实际上在脑海里略过回忆本身’，而是尽情地回忆，尽情地体会痛苦，当你想得越多，就会发现有一天，这种痛苦终于没法再影响你，久而久之，你就不会再想起它了。如果这样有意识地去思考也太痛苦的话，你可以不去体会其中痛苦的部分，而只关注其中积极的部分——大部分痛苦的回忆里也是会有一点快乐的闪光的。而人的记忆其实并不牢固，每次你想起一些东西时，它都会有点变化。你的回忆每次都会产生微小的差距，大脑会用一些虚假的信息来代替。你可以利用大脑用不同的信息来取代遗失的部分这种工作方式。最终，你会开始回忆到改变了的回忆⑬。  
当然，如果你就是不愿意回忆，我们也总是有第二种办法。这也是最简单的方法，即：让自己忙起来，专注现在，寻找现在的快乐，当你找到它的时候，一切就迎刃而解，因为现在的快乐总是可以盖住过去的痛苦的……”  
……  
“他说什么？我刚刚玩手机去了，没注意听。怎么忘记不好的回忆？”  
“他说……”凯恩认真地思考了一分钟，终于摇头道，“他说没有办法。”  
“你是不是没听懂？”梅森狐疑道，“他说了那么长时间，怎么可能就说了个没有办法？”  
“也不是，他说了办法，只是对我……对我们没有用。”  
“他说什么了？”  
“嗯……归根结底就是，记性不好的人就可以忘记了，所以我不行。”  
梅森差点没忍住笑声，捂着嘴锤了一下凯恩的大腿，才笑道，“我都告诉你他是假教授了，你还不信，还举手问问题，真傻。”  
“也不是完全没有用的，前面说的部分我也学会了一点，以后没准可以用。”  
“嗯？”  
“不要在意痛苦的感觉，因为它是假的；但要多想快乐的事情，因为快乐是假的也没关系。”  
“咦，这句话不错，他说的吗？”  
“我总结的。”  
“我记住了，”梅森说，“等你以后成为队长，这句话搞不好会成为名言的。”  
“行啊，”凯恩说，“那时候你就可以写回忆录了，‘英格兰队长曾经对我说——’”  
“‘英超金靴曾经对我说’是不是更好一些？”  
“‘英格兰队长和英超金靴曾经对我说’呢？”  
“听起来像两个人。”  
“你要求怎么这么多？行啊，那就金靴吧，我把英超去掉，人们就会以为你同时还是其他金靴了，我是不是很够朋友？”  
“我记住这句话了，你以后写回忆录要是没这么说就得请我吃饭。”  
“行啊，行啊，斤斤计较的小鬼。”梅森叹了口气，又突然想起道，“你为什么要问他问题？你有什么难忘的痛苦回忆吗？”  
“对啊，我每次系鞋带的时候都会想起你。”  
“去死。”梅森又锤了他一拳，再道，“到底是什么？”  
“都说是痛苦记忆了，怎么可能告诉你嘛？”  
“那这样吧，”梅森兴致勃勃道，“等我写回忆录，你再告诉我，怎么样？那时候就不算痛苦回忆了吧。”  
“一言为定。”他微笑道。  
  
  
**  
十点的钟声敲响时，凯恩又拿起手机，今天第八次点开了与阿里的对话。  
上一条消息还是他昨晚发的，分享了他刚看的一部电影，洋洋洒洒说了百来个词表达自己的想法，几乎是立刻便显示了已读，但阿里没有回复。  
他又把自己的发言看了一遍，叹了口气，发了一条新的消息，“今天来我家玩FIFA吗？”  
十分钟后，阿里发来了回复。  
“我还没看过这部电影，看了以后再讨论吧。”  
“好的，马上到。”  
他叹了口气，关掉了手机。  
这种事情已经不是第一次发生了。自从他们在欧冠决赛之后由于酒醉之类的原因莫名其妙地睡过之后，阿里对他的态度就一直是这样。线上的谈话不再直接回应任何“明天去哪”“过来玩吗”之类的话题，线下如果他提到这些，阿里也会迅速地把话题扯开，开始讨论FIFA、圈内的轶事或是什么新出的游戏。  
仿佛只在一夜之间，他们的关系就从好朋友倒退回了酒肉之交。  
阿里再也不会告诉他他对电影对游戏对比赛队教练对球队对生活的看法，他偶尔忍不住像今天这样告诉阿里自己的想法，阿里也只是回给他一次又一次的沉默以及沉默之后的无法展开讨论的回复。  
他知道其实这大概就是阿里的态度，其实作为成年人，做到这一步已经不是暗示，而是赤裸裸的明示了。友谊固然是需要双方共同的需求和认可才可以存在的情谊，但却完全可以由于单方的放弃而消失——也许阿里就是有了肉体关系之后就不愿意再把他当成过去那个无话不说的好朋友，尽管他改变得太快，划清关系太用力，但那也只是个人的自由，而且，过去他也并不是没有过随着转会就失去联系的朋友。  
他是明白的，他当然是明白的，他只是不能接受，不能接受如此仓促地安排，不能接受截然而止的友谊，而其中最不能接受的是，与他划清界限的人，不愿意再参与也不愿意再分享自己的人生的人，是几个月前还曾经看着他的眼睛承诺过“我们永远不会欺骗彼此”，安慰过“失败不是你的人生”的德勒阿里。  
“你还记得很久以前我们刚成为朋友的时候吗？”一局FIFA结束，他们肩并着肩坐在沙发上发呆的时候，他盯着前方的电视问道。  
他知道他不该这样，他理应像阿里那样，体面一点，让这段友谊无疾而终，即使结局那样突兀尴尬，至少无损曾经。但他就是做不到，他一定要问一遍，即使一切明明这样显而易见，他还是忍不住非要求一个结果不可。  
阿里不说话，他叹了口气，继续道，“我记得我当时告诉过你，我年轻的时候喜欢问别人‘我们是好朋友了吗？’我以为你会嘲笑我，但你告诉我这样很好，友谊也是需要仪式感的，在感情里发生了什么，有什么想法，都应该要说出来——德勒，我们承诺过的，我们永远不欺骗彼此，虽然也许现在这个承诺对你来说一钱不值了吧，但你能不能在最后对我诚实一次呢？德勒，你再也不想和我做朋友了吗？因为我们上床了吗？我们可以不再这么做，这种事情根本不应该影响我们的关系，是我做错了什么吗？德勒，为什么我们会发展到今天这个地步？”  
阿里依然沉默着，他也没有别的话说，只是依然盯着前方的电视，间或转一转眼珠，又在心里从一开始默数。  
这样还能转移话题吗？这样必须要告诉我理由了吧？但这样告诉我了以后，我们还能当哪怕现在这样的酒肉朋友吗？  
他一边默数，一边这样茫然地想着。  
心里的默数从一到一百，又从一百到了两百，再到三百……一千，房间里依然只有电视机的声音，他终于忍不住侧过头，扬声道，“德勒，你——”  
他的话卡在一半——阿里侧着头，靠在沙发上，呼吸平稳，睡着了。  
有那么几秒钟，凯恩觉得自己仿佛是在愤怒，但失望的情绪比愤怒更加浓烈，他只能拼命地掐住自己的手心，才能控制自己不因为激动而去做些什么。  
但世界上怎么会有令人激动的失望？失望能让他做什么？他又能做什么？  
他深深地吸了一口气，再次看向阿里。年轻的英格兰人坐在他身边，双手规矩地放在膝盖上，身体侧向一旁，呼吸平稳得像是能录下来用以记录频率，往日总是皱起的眉毛现在也舒缓了开来，褐色的眼睛此刻闭上了，唯有睫毛轻轻地、不可控制地偶尔颤动。  
阿里自然没有睡着，他不可能睡着，他可以装得很像，唯有眼皮的颤动是不受他控制的。但谁能叫醒装睡的人呢？谁又应该叫醒一个早就知道对方在装睡却非要自取其辱地摊牌询问，又在最后一刻去看对方抖动的睫毛的人呢？  
这没什么。他悄悄地告诉自己，这没什么。  
他当然可以接受另一次失败。为什么不能呢，他早已经习惯了。

**  
“我不是失望，也不是不失望，我只是觉得，这个结果也许才是正常的。”他说。  
“为什么？”阿里睁大眼睛看着他，“我没有明白。”  
“我的意思是——当然我不是说你，只是我自己——我觉得失败对我来说才是正常的。尽管几周前，几个月前，我也对冠军满是憧憬，但没有战胜切尔西，我却没有也没法展现出我本应该有的伤感和失望，因为也许在潜意识里，我早就看到了这个结局，也早就接受了它。”  
阿里的表情愈发迷惑了，“为什么你会这么悲观？”  
“考虑到我的经历的话，我想我的悲观是正常的。”  
“怎么会？”阿里摇摇头，“我查过你的资料的，阿森纳也好，被租借也好，那都是过去的事情了，现在你是英超最引人关注的新星，最有力的金靴竞争者，谁都可以悲观，你怎么能悲观呢？”  
“我今年已经二十二岁了，但我还是一个新星。”凯恩静静地说，“走出英格兰，甚至走出伦敦，也几乎没有什么人听过我的名字。而如果把时间再倒推几年，我就更是一钱不值。德勒，你知道的，我没有妄自菲薄，这些都是真的。”  
“所以呢？”阿里认真地看着他，“而且，哈里，你不应该说‘已经二十二岁’，你是只有二十二岁，为什么你会觉得这是一个很大的年龄？”  
“真的不大吗，德勒，你看，你现在是我们不可或缺的一员，但你只有十九岁。而十九岁的我，还在为了争夺英冠球队的首发而努力。”他叹了口气，“我还能说出更多的例子来，法布雷加斯在这个时候已经佩戴过队长的袖标，博扬已经名满五大联赛，克里斯蒂亚诺18岁的时候就价值一千九百万欧元……有天赋的人从来不会因为年龄被埋没，我只是不够好。”  
“你进了那么多球……”  
“我知道。”凯恩轻轻地笑了笑，“我曾经对自己有过信心，我也告诉过自己我能做到，但那与人生不是同样的概念。当我站在十二码外的时候，我相信我可以进球；当我日复一日地加练，我相信我可以得到进步——但站在命运女神面前，我没有自信我可以得到垂青。再退一步说，进球是不够的，我没法得到那样的安全感，我知道我不够好。  
我总是想，为什么我会在租借中蹉跎那么多年？我当然可以说，我只是不走运，我只是被埋没，但我刚刚已经说过了，很多例子证明过了，真正有天赋的人不会因为年龄就被埋没。  
不过，也许我特别倒霉呢？我也可以这么说服自己，但为什么一个又一个人，他们全都对我有偏见，全都不愿意选择我？一个教练错了，两个教练错了，一个球探错了，两个球探错了——但难道我遇到的所有人都错了吗？难道只有我是对的吗？这可能吗？”  
“为什么不可能？”阿里大声道，“我告诉你，就是他们都错了！你知道为什么吗，因为他们从来没有真的给过你机会——一次两次杯赛的首发不叫机会，联赛垃圾时间替补登场也不叫机会，当然你肯定能举出什么抓住这种机会的小将的例子，但是，哈里，你和他们是不同的。什么法布雷加斯博扬C罗，你和他们都不同，难道你不知道吗？”  
“如果你要说我是内秀型的天赋的话，我觉得这太——”  
“太什么？”阿里抬起下巴道，“我知道你要说什么，其实刚来热刺的时候，我对你很不屑的。我想，这个人到底有什么优点？他凭什么能在热刺首发？确实，你看起来就是那样，没什么突出的地方，速度不特别快，技术不特别好，虽然身高不错，但体重摆在那里，身体对抗基本上也没什么优势——甚至我亲眼看着你进球，我也还是对你不平多过欣赏——但那是头几个月的事情，在和你比赛的次数增多之后，我忽然明白了，你的优势并不在这些地方，而是你总是能在合适的时间出现在合适的地点，是只要把你放上球场，你就自然而然地知道应该怎么做。哈里，你并不是没有突出的优点，只是这样的优点是需要长期稳定的上场才能被发现的。为什么你不像那些少年成名的天才，不是因为你没有他们优秀，而是因为你们不一样——哈里，你是不同的。”  
他眨了眨眼睛，轻轻道，“我看过关于我的一些专栏文章，有人和你说过类似的话，评论大部分都在嘲笑作者，德勒，我——也许你只是因为和我是朋友，才这样安慰我，但别担心，我有这些想法很久很久了，我只是告诉你，你不用觉得有义务改变它们。事实上，不改变也没什么，上场的时候我自然会有自信，那和对生活和奖杯的失望是不同的，你不用担心。”  
“我这么想也很久了，远在我们成为朋友之前，只是此前我不会这么告诉你而已。”阿里认真道，“哈里，如果你不敢相信其他人都错了只有你是对的的话，那么再加上我呢？他们都错了，只有我们是对的，这样你会更容易接受吗？”  
“我不知道我能不能做到。”  
“你可以选择相信我。”阿里笑道，“球场上不需要的话，生活里你可以相信我，相信朋友不丢脸吧，总比相信那些伤害过你的陌生人要好不是吗？哈里，相信我，你一定能够拿到奖杯的，你一定可以成功的。”  
“三天前我们才战平了切尔西，失去了夺冠的最后机会。”他轻声道。  
“那又怎么样！你才二十二岁，我才十九岁，难道我们明年就会退役吗？我们还有很多很多年呢，哈里，我向你保证，失败不是你的人生，绝对不是。”  
“我相信你，”他轻轻道，“我相信你，朋友。”  
  
  
**  
“你怎么会在这里？”阿里问。  
“我来找我的朋友玩，”他说，“我们不是一辈子的朋友吗，我想我可以不经允许就上门拜访。”  
“你说话真奇怪，”阿里皱着眉看了看他，又笑道，“我刚刚出去买菜了，你不是有钥匙吗，为什么不直接开门进去，要坐在门口傻等？还是说你把钥匙弄丢了？”  
“没有，”他将手伸进口袋里掏了掏，找到那片钥匙，举起道，“它在这里，我只是不想用它。”  
阿里后退了一步，凯恩朝他一笑，站起身来，拍了拍身上的土，又将钥匙举到他面前，柔声道，“给你，德勒，这个给你。”  
“为什么？”  
“是啊，我也想问为什么，你不要吗，没关系，我可以帮你找个焚烧炉丢进去，没有人能捡到从而威胁你的住宅安全的。我们可以进去谈吗，还是你希望在外面的草坪上？我都没问题。”  
“我不确定我明不明白你的意思。”阿里又后退了一步，慢慢道。  
“我可以解释，我就是来解释的。只是我担心你装傻，所以必须在开头就故弄玄虚，免得你能想办法敷衍过去——说到这里你是不是已经明白了？”  
“我不明白。”阿里冷冷道。  
“那我可以再说得清楚一些。”凯恩说，“三年前我们上过床之后你就不愿意再和我聊任何有关自己的话题了，我主动向你说起也只会被你无视或者敷衍过去。其实大家都是成年人，你这样的态度代表了什么我当然很清楚，但我还是不死心，我想也许我问你要一个答案能够改变什么呢？有一天我们坐在沙发上，刚结束一局FIFA，我认真地问你为什么，怎么回事，但你一直没有理我，当我回过头去看你的时候，发现你倒在沙发上，假装自己睡着了。”  
阿里低下头，沉默了几秒钟，又抬起头来，清晰地说，“我不记得了。”  
“是吗？但是我记得很清楚，我想你一定也记得，只是你现在不愿意承认而已。没什么，真的没什么。”他叹了口气，又摊开手道，“你决定在这里说吗，还是你想要邀请我进去？你只能在这两个当中选一个，德勒，话题已经开始了，你已经确定参与其中了，你没有办法再在我面前装作什么都没有发生过的。”  
阿里又退了一步，这已经是他退的第三步了，他古铜色的皮肤此刻也仿佛有些苍白，凯恩用力捏紧拳头，以免自己上前拉住他或是说出什么会让日后的自己后悔的话来。  
真奇怪，他明明早就想好了此行的目的，连大部分的措辞都曾经在心中演练过，此情此景，他当然是早就想到了的，但面色苍白的阿里真地站在他面前时，他却又要忍不住反思自己是否做得太过火。  
但他必须这样，也必须收起这些多余又虚伪的感情。  
如果一个人去找另一个人目的就是给那个人带来痛苦，同情和愧疚在这个过程当中便不该有容身之地。他总不能自娱自乐地高唱“你杖要打到多沉重，苛刻，方有可喝？你火要烧到多高热，通红，方算试炼完全？你手须刺多深，须扎多痛，方能吸出甘甜？”冷血的教育家可以说“苦难能造就人”，虔诚的信徒可以在这句话之后接上“我的将来正在，将我已过割分，每个消失年日，正渐解开，此生纠纷⑭”，也许未来的某日，由于他今天预定的目的和言语，这些光景真的能够降临到阿里的人生当中，但那绝非他今日来此的全部动机和动力。  
他又想起来几个月前在U18的讲座上，梅森告诉他自己婚讯的那一刻。那时的他自然早已不爱梅森，却依然不能不为其中的冷漠而痛苦失望，但其实换成他自己，也只是内疚着痛苦着做出相同的选择。  
也许告诉他婚讯的那一刻的梅森也同样有过与如今的他相同的情绪，但比起要说的话，要表明的态度，要达到的目的，内疚实在不值一提。  
选择就是选择。没有什么是唯一的选择，这句话本身就是一个借口。他的选择已经注定要给阿里的生活造成伤害，那么他唯一能做的事情就是更冷酷一点，更贴近真实而非假惺惺的道德自律的本我一点。  
他笔直地站在原地，面无表情地看着离自己两三米远的阿里，又道，“德勒，你真的不请我进去吗？”  
阿里如梦初醒地摇了摇头，又看向他，忽然伸手道，“不是要把钥匙还给我吗，给我吧，我来开门。”  
他安静地把钥匙递给阿里，后退一步，看着阿里试了好几次才打开房门，又跟着他走进去，穿上习惯的拖鞋，等着阿里泡好茶，又一起在沙发上坐下，才道，“你想问我什么吗？还是你希望我自己说？”  
“我希望你什么也不要说，我们现在可以一起做饭或者玩游戏，假装之前的任何事情都没有发生过——反正也只是一些故弄玄虚没有说出重要句子的对话，只要我们一起努力，当然可以无视掉，继续我们的朋友生活。”阿里抿了一口茶，又自嘲地笑了笑，“但我希望什么有用吗？你连钥匙都给我了，我还能希望什么？你不觉得自己很虚伪吗？”  
“所有的人都很虚伪，我也不例外。”凯恩耸耸肩，“我们都知道我来是干什么的，不过我们可以最后再说这个。你知道为什么吗，德勒，因为我知道突然被人下判决的滋味，我知道无法寻求原因、被拒绝解释，只能看着一段关系忽然变成另一种关系的滋味，所以今天我想把一切都说清楚，让我们都能有个也许不那么完美不那么体面但绝对清晰的结局。”  
“你不应该用这种话讽刺我，你的动机和我当时的动机是不同的，如果那时的你知道我喜欢你的话，你一定会——”  
“我会怎么样？”凯恩轻轻地笑了笑，打断道，“德勒，我会怎么样？你觉得我会怎么样？其实你明明知道的，不管是当时还是现在，我会做的事情只有一个，只是你太专注于你自己的世界观，所以不愿意也不可能尝试。”  
“是吗？我觉得你理解的和我以为的大概是两码事。”阿里冷冷道。  
“那就是你甚至还会欺骗你自己，但我相信就算这样，内心深处，你也不可能不清楚会发生什么。德勒，说真的，三年前，我们上过床的第二天，如果你告诉我你喜欢我，如果你告诉我你想要和我发展排外的关系，你觉得我会怎么样？”  
“现在我们就不会在这里说话了。”  
“当然不会。”凯恩淡淡道，“也许你这个回答是在耍小聪明，也许你居然真的骗过了你自己——不过，无所谓，我告诉你我不希望你像三年前的我那样，那么我自然会对任何细枝末节都力求完备。德勒，很简单，如果三年前你告诉我你喜欢我，如果你要求我和你在一起，我们今天当然不会在这里说这些话了，因为三年前我一定会答应你。也许你真的不知道吧，但是，德勒，就算三年前的你知道了这一点，你会说出来吗？”  
“现在说这种话有什么意义？你希望我说什么？事情都发展到今天这种地步，你还觉得羞辱我不够多么？”阿里面无表情地看着他，“真好笑，哈里，不要装出一副多么了解我的模样来了，推测我这个推测我那个，为什么不大大方方地说一说你的来意？还是你觉得我太软弱，非要你通过羞辱我来铺垫，我才能接受现实？”  
“我没有这个意思，你觉得说到过去是在侮辱你吗，德勒？那么我向你道歉，因为我确实没有，也永远不可能有这样的意思。但是你说得对，我确实不了解你，或者说，我了解的从来都只是部分的你，更不用说我和这部分的你都已经有三年没有见过面了。德勒，我接下来要说的话你大概又要觉得我在羞辱你了吧，但我真的是真心的，我很高兴你今天能和我说这些，我很想知道你在想什么——不管它们和我的猜想是否相同，又是否对现状有益。”他长长地叹了一口气，抬起头来看了一眼天花板，露出一个模糊的笑容来，又继续道，“三年前我真的很痛苦，我认为我真是一个白痴，为什么要和你上床，为什么要因为一时的冲动而毁掉我们的友谊。我很想找你问个明白，可是你再也不会和我说你的事情，即使我提到你也总是岔开话题。  
终于鼓起勇气问你但你装睡的那天，我真是心如死灰。但不知道为什么，那一天之后你又对我好了一些，虽然依然不会和我聊兴趣转会情感人生之类的话题，但你还是会找我出去玩，会热情地吻我，也会在晚上来找我，什么也不做，只是抱着睡一晚。为此，我甚至还燃起了一丝希望，我想会不会你只是长大了，所以不愿意把那些事情告诉我了，又或者我总是和你诉苦，你终于嫌我烦了。但最近我终于明白，也许你只是害怕和我谈心会谈到情感的话题，这样你就没法假装不知道我没有把你当做恋人，又或者咱们不得不说到我的恋爱观、我的新炮友或者你以为的我对瑞安的单恋？  
你又要觉得我在胡乱揣测你的想法了吧，不过你要这么说也没错，这些都没有任何证据佐证。只是你总是对我说谎，所以我只能这么猜了。”  
阿里飞快地眨了眨眼睛，低头道，“对不起，哈里，我应该想到这些的，但我没有考虑到你……对不起。”  
“没什么。我很高兴你没有再说我在侮辱你，尽管也许你说得对，这些和我想要说的主题关系并不大，只是我忍不住，哪怕在这种时候，也想为曾经的自己讨一个公道，讨一个结局——但是，没什么，德勒，这已经过去了，我很高兴现在的你会告诉我一些你的想法，尽管也许太晚了，但至少最后的时候，我们可以坦诚一些。”  
“如果这是最后的时刻，你可以再多说一些这样的话题。如果你想要控诉我的话，不趁现在，以后还怎么会有机会呢？”  
“我的愤恨已经消失了。”他轻轻道，“当你对我道歉的时候，我的不平就消失了。所以，德勒，我们来继续之前的话题吧——如果三年前你知道说出来就可以实现你的想法，你会说吗？”  
“几年前，瑞安和你睡过之后，如果你问他能不能和你在一起，他也会答应的吧。现在的你知道了，你会说吗？”  
凯恩皱起眉来，莫名道，“你在说什么？”  
“你何必装傻？还是说你现在还不知道你爱他？但如果你不知道，又怎么会来找我？”  
“他是谁？”  
阿里冷笑道，“除了瑞安还能有谁？”  
凯恩顿了顿，只觉一阵荒谬，而荒谬之中，又有一种深深的疲惫，他叹了口气，道，“我想你对我和瑞安的情况有一些误解，没关系，其实我本来也准备告诉你的。我和他很早就认识了，当我开始意识到喜欢这种感情的时候，就自然而然地喜欢上了他。知道他是双性恋之后，我就对他表白了。但他一直在拒绝我，一直告诉我他不可能爱上我，我也不是真的爱他。我不知道你为什么会知道我和他睡过，但这发生在他拒绝我之后，他也告诉过我上床什么也不改变，我也答应了。此后我又尝试过很多次，终于有一天，他告诉我，他愿意试一试，试着爱上我，但在这段时间内，我们就不要谈感情这件事了，就当普通的朋友好了。  
我当然同意了，同意的时候我抱着充分的幻想，但很快我就明白他没有做到的可能。而事实也确实如此，三年后，他爱上了蕾切尔。我很不高兴，但我只能接受。  
在那之后，我重新开始去酒吧，他发现过一次，看起来很不高兴，很难过，于是之后我都故意不让他发现。再之后，我告诉他我有喜欢的人了，我正在为了他努力，我说我觉得你说的很对，过去的我对你的确不是爱。他很高兴，祝福了我，又告诉我他喜欢的人答应了他的表白，他们是男女朋友了。再之后的事情，你都知道了。  
很长一段时间，我觉得爱没什么，我不会爱人，直到今年塞尔吉奥告诉我，他说他选择我就是因为他想试一试，他想要付出真心，他想要得到真心。  
那个时候我才想起来，其实爱应该就是这样，其实我也想要这样。  
我想为什么为什么我接受和瑞安上床而不改变其他，为什么我能够接受他的恋人甚至送上祝福，为什么我要欺骗他我有了新的爱人以让他宽心，因为我不爱他，因为我并不迫切地想和他在一起，在迷恋之中，我觉得能多进一步就是一步，但如果我爱他，我不会这么做。  
我迷恋过他，也许有一些时候，这种迷恋可能变成爱，但即使在几年前，它也没有发生，更不必说现在。当然，如果没有他，我会走上完全不同的道路，但我不能把责任推卸给他，归根结底，我从放任自流中得到的是快乐而非痛苦，而这样的快乐也是属于我的快乐，而非报复的痛恨。”  
阿里静静地听他说完，才道，“你说完了吗？”  
“我想是的。”  
“我希望你说这些的目的只是告诉我一段往事，而不是要藉由你最后这段自我剖析来证明我对你的感情也不是爱。”  
“那真的是吗？”凯恩轻声道，“我当然并不爱瑞安，但即便如此，我依然在发现我有可能得到他的瞬间对他表白了，即使他拒绝了我，我也坚持过很多次。我没有在与他上床之后向他寻求一段稳定的关系是因为我知道这不可能，但你呢？我已经告诉你三年前的我一定会答应你了，假如给你一个机会，你会问我吗？”  
“既然是假设，你为什么不假设得更加合理一点？不要用过去的事情了，你为什么不问我，如果我现在开口向你要求你就会答应我的话，我会不会开口？”  
“你会吗？”  
“我——哈哈，是啊，我不会说的。绝对不会，即使我希望你选择，但我不会要求你选择，我不会把被拒绝的权利让渡给你，即使我对你——但我没有办法改变，即使是你，我也没有办法让渡权利。”  
“你不会吗？还是你不想？如果你刚才把我和你比喻成梅森和我，其实你也会有我这样顿悟的一天，你不爱我。规则和限制，不愿意让渡的权利，退步，委曲求全，不愿意改变的一切都是因为你不爱我。”  
“因为我把我们比喻成瑞安和你，所以你也要效仿他拒绝你来拒绝我吗？对我的感情你比我更了解吗？”  
“我没有拒绝你，我只是没有追求你。德勒，十年前，瑞安拒绝我的时候，打了一个比方，他问我知不知道自动售货机，他说每个人都是自动售货机，投进去爱就能得到爱，只是你要有合适的硬币。  
那时我想的是，真可惜，我没有拿到合适的硬币。  
但瑞安很快就退出了我的人生，在那之后，我产生了一些错误的观点，一些虚无缥缈的幻想。他离开以后的这么多年来，我一直都过分高估了我自己，过分高估了我的爱情，我以为我的爱有什么不同寻常，我以为它是命中注定，一见钟情，是一种神谕——但不是的，它很普通，很普通，它就是爱而已。  
德勒，我不是阿尔忒弥斯或者达芙妮，我不是那种爱情像金子般珍贵的女神，我是——我只是自动售货机，有人丢进去爱情，我就吐出来爱情，就是这么简单。”  
“你想说什么？”阿里的眼神因为怒火而闪闪发亮，“如果你不是因为瑞安来找我的话，你是因为谁？雷吉隆吗？你要告诉我雷吉隆找到了合适的硬币吗？”  
“他没有。”凯恩淡淡地说，“他只是把自己做成硬币而已。德勒，我说你不愿意改变所以不是爱的时候，其实说的也是我自己。曾经我拿着错误的硬币想要得到瑞安，而如今我也想当自动售货机——其实这是改变，为什么我会改变？德勒，你知道吗？十年前，我也以为我只能做投硬币的人。”  
阿里闪亮的眼神慢慢地熄灭了，然后他挺直了脊梁，冷淡道，“你让我觉得恶心。”  
“是吗？”凯恩淡淡道，“为什么？”  
“我以为你是不同的。”  
“我曾经也这么以为，因为有一个朋友告诉我我是不同的，而我相信他。但后来他用行动告诉了我，我和其他人是相同的。”凯恩慢慢地站起身来，“德勒，我们承诺过彼此永远不欺骗，但后来我发现永远指的时间其实很短，也许只有几天。所以，我答应你‘我们会做一辈子的朋友’也是假的。”  
“别了，德勒。”他最后这么说道。  
  
  
尾声 How to crash an airplane  
  
“我最近看了一个视频，一个演讲。”打完客场的比赛，回伦敦的航班上，雷吉隆说。  
“什么？”他捧场道。  
“How to crash an airplane⑮。”  
“啊？”他迷惑道。  
“你觉得听名字这个视频在讲什么？”雷吉隆问。  
“一个反社会的邪恶幻想。”凯恩说，“要么就是一个时政爱好者的拙劣比方。”  
“我也是这么想的。”雷吉隆哈哈一笑，“不过点进去之后我发现并不是这么回事。它是一个喜欢研究坠机事故的人讲述的其中一起著名事故。”  
“哦？什么事故？”  
雷吉隆眨巴了一下眼睛，羞涩道，“我忘了……”  
“…………”  
“我跟你说这个视频不是为了告诉你这个事故，而是为了里面的一句话！”大概是为了为自己的智商证明，雷吉隆飞快道，“是这个坠机事故爱好者说的：‘但是令我着迷的并不是骇人的死亡或者惊心动魄的奇观。我感兴趣的是驾驶舱里都发生了什么。从事故开始发生到飞机最终降落或者坠落为止，驾驶舱内的乘员都经历了什么又做了什么。’”  
凯恩也眨巴了一下眼睛，诶了一声，认真道，“这句话倒是挺有意思的。”  
“对吧对吧？”雷吉隆问。  
“对对对。”凯恩点点头，“所以你告诉我这句话只是为了分享一下吗？”  
“当然不是了。”雷吉隆严肃道，“我只是突然想到，如果我们的飞机现在也突然即将坠毁呢，哈里，这个时候你会想什么？”  
凯恩不假思索道，“我觉得我们可以找一下降落伞，这次如果你还是因为恐高不能开伞的话，我会拉住你的手一起跳下去，然后帮你开伞的。”  
雷吉隆呆了呆，“你想得好具体……”  
“不好吗，那你呢？”  
“我想的是，哈里，你看，都到这种时候了，”雷吉隆扭捏道，“你能答应我一件事吗？”  
“……什么？”  
雷吉隆郑重道，“等我们结婚签字的时候，你能换一个签名的字体吗，你现在这个真的很难看！”  
凯恩默默地擦了擦额头上实际上并不存在的冷汗，叹气道，“如果我们的飞机真的即将坠毁，我就答应你。”  
雷吉隆笑嘻嘻地凑过来，胡乱地亲了亲他，笑道，“那么我宣布，这就是客机坠毁的最佳方式了。”  
“当然。”他轻轻地抓住雷吉隆的手，也笑道，“当然，不会有更好的方式了。”  
  
—FIN—  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⑦：此处资料援引自：https://theathletic.com/1734928  
>  ⑧：《漫长的告别》。文中引用的部分出自书的第三节，采用的是姚向辉的译本。  
>  ⑨：引自德语音乐剧《三个火枪手》中阿多斯对米莱狄唱的歌曲《水晶天使》（Engel Aus Kristall），原歌词为：“每个人都把自己的天使推向堕落吗？”  
>  阿多斯与米莱狄的故事详见三个火枪手原著，此处仅对文中提到的部分作简述：身为贵族的阿多斯爱上了身世普通的米莱狄，但在婚后他发现米莱狄的肩上有百合花的烙印——这意味着她曾经犯下过重大的罪行（实际上是偷盗，但阿多斯此时并不知情）。出于失望以及维护贵族名誉的要求，他亲自将米莱狄绞死。由于万中无一的幸运，米莱狄逃过一劫。  
>  ⑩：改编自黑格尔的言论，原文为：“死在十字架上的并不是上帝的人间代表，而是上帝本身，留下的只有我们与我们的自由。”  
>  ⑪：诗篇 51:16-17 你本不喜爱祭物，若喜爱，我就献上；燔祭你也不喜悦。神所要的祭，就是忧伤的灵。神啊，忧伤痛悔的心，你必不轻看。  
>  ⑫：引自约瑟夫·康拉德，《黑暗的心》，原文为：“早已定下，我必须忠实于我选择的噩梦。”  
>  ⑬：此处资料援引自：https://clbb.mgh.harvard.edu/study-finds-memories-can-change-with-each-recall-researcher-sees-criminal-justice-implications/  
>  ⑭：摘自倪柝声的诗歌《有时偶是青天》  
>  ⑮：原视频地址：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=099cHWSbAL8  
>  翻译来源于：https://zhuanlan.zhihu.com/p/180540694


End file.
